Last Glass of Poison
by Darkryt Orbinautz
Summary: Everybody is suspicious of Rarity and her relationship with Rainbow Dash. They want to prove she's guilty. But when games of seduction with far-reaching and personal consequences begin playing in the shadows, Rarity may be their best hope. Sequel to A Poison Most Intimate. Warnings: Lactation, Transformation, Tentacles.
1. Treatment

**By Darkryt Orbinautz**

**Last Glass of Poison**

**Chapter 1**

**Treatment  
**

* * *

_CASE FILE NAME: "THE PIPE SLIME INCIDENT"_

_REPORT FILED BY: FLASH SENTRY_

_Suspect RARITY BELLE has been discovered to be the source of a mysterious ailment that has been afflicting the town of Ponyville. The process is called "infection," and is passed through – this reporter kids you not - by . . . drugged . . . breast milk. Drinking this milk OR swallowing gobs of "slime," produced from the pores of the "infected's" body renders the effects of being rendered a docile, easily controlled pseudo-zombie (in males) or turning into an extremely lustful crazy person obsessed with spreading the infection and as much of their milk as possible to as many people as possible (in females). Known infectees include RARITY BELLE, FLUTTERSHY, APPLEJACK, RAINBOW "DANGER" DASH, AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE, as well as the entire young adult population of Ponyville._

_The "infection" worked two ways: with infectees either becoming addicted to the narcotic-laced . . . milk. OR by applying a "slug" made of the "slime" which nestled within the victim's stomach like a parasite, and proceeded to override all signals to the brain and reprogram them into different signals._

_Discovery was made that subject RARITY BELLE was, in fact, being manipulated and controlled by a creature called THE PIPE SLIME, called such because its method of infection caused the aforementioned lactation. It did this to the subject and used the subject to infect others in the same for . . . reasons that were not made entirely clear before the creature's destruction._

_SPECULATION: The Pipe Slime wanted the milk to feed secret children of its._

_OR The Pipe Slime wanted the milk to feed itself._

_OR The Pipe Slime desired to take over Equestria, as was the motivation of THE CHANGELING QUEEN in the past._

_Thankfully, PRINCESS MI AMORA CADENZA and PRINCE SHINING ARMOR were able to get RARITY BELLE to cooperate and lead them to the PIPE SLIME'S lair, where the combined efforts of PRINCESS CADENZA, TWILIGHT SPARKLE, and SHINING ARMOR the PIPE SLIME was frozen and shattered into a million pieces beyond recovery. The psychic feedback from its death caused all the parasite-slugs to evict themselves from their hosts and merge into the creature that came to be called THE SPARKSLIME, after its sparkly sheen. Mercifully, this creature was also frozen and shattered beyond repair._

_In the aftermath, PRINCESS CADENZA arranged for psychiatric therapy for all of the affected victims, including the entire population of Ponyville and RARITY BELLE._

Shining Armor held the report in his hand, signing as he brushed his other hand over his head, as if to wipe away the memories of that terrible affair. He knew nothing in the report was made up, that it was entirely accurate. Everything in it was true. Rarity, Twilight, the milk, the slime – dear Celestia almighty, the slime. Even though it had been ten years since that ordeal, he remembered the events like it had been yesterday.

No, scratch that, he remembered it like it had been ten minutes ago. Maybe five.

Placing the file down on his office desk, he shoved it away and made to review the remaining old reports in the pile on his desk.

* * *

Elsewhere in Ponyville, bespectacled Silver Lens was on a chair with the window blinds turned down for the least amount of sunlight. Sure, a therapy session might want to have light to keep the subjects comfortable, but Silver Lens found they could speak more freely when the dark concealed her face, so it was like they were talking to an impartial nothing instead of a judging, note-taking shrink. She had her clipboard out with her pencil tapping against the wood of the board. Noticing her nervous tic, she stopped herself.

Today, she was scheduled to talk with Twilight's group. It had been a decade since that incident that led to them meeting for the first time. It was ten years ago that Cadence had set Silver Lens up to be their therapist in Ponyville.

She didn't mind dealing with their quirks. She was a therapist. People with quirks were a risk in the business.

She would go over a few routine questions with the girls every so often, to make sure they were coping well. To see whether they were hiding scars instead of healing them. To be sure their minds were in one piece and at peace.

"How do you feel when you think about … what happened?" Lens would ask. "How did you feel when you were nursing your own friends?" She'd say.

Their responses were the same each time.

"Motherly." Fluttershy would bashfully admit.

"Embarrassed." Twilight would say point-blank. "But it did feel kinda nice, like pressure relief."

"It was okay. It wasn't their fault they were all goopy-loopy. HA! Get it? Goop? Because it's a slime, see?" Pinkie would joke.

"Good practice for when Ah become a mom, Ah guess." Applejack would figure, tilting her head to the side.

"Nice to be on the other side." Rainbow Dash would say.

Then there was Rarity. Rarity would say nothing. She would cross her arms, sit in Silver Lens' couch because she was required to, and remain silent. Every time, Silver Lens would take her glasses off, twirl them, and ask Rarity the same question again.

"Rarity, are we really going to play this game?" Silver Lens would ask, knowing full well the answer would be "Yes." That is, if Rarity would bother to answer at all instead of being silent the length of their conversation.

"Rarity, we can't get anywhere if you won't let me in." Rarity met her with a turn of her head. Silver Lens sighed, running her fingers over the temples of her head.

Every time, Silver Lens would ask.

"Rarity, why won't you let me in?"

Each time, Rarity gave her a glare.

"Because I … am fine." Rarity growled. "Because I have no need for a shrink poking around my personal thoughts. Because my mind is a private place and _you_ … are not invited."

With that, Rarity would get up and walk out. Silver Lens sighed, like every time, and laid her clipboard across her lap while wondering what could to do to get Rarity to let her in. To talk about what happened. To let Silver Lens become her friend rather than her enemy. To get Rarity to trust her.

To get Rarity to _trust, _period.

* * *

The door clicked as Rarity entered her house, irritable and tired after her appointment with Silver Lens that mostly involved her staying still and repeating things she said before in the vain hope they would stick this time.

Rainbow Dash was there, having finished her appointment before Rarity. She was overseeing Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle eating a healthy lunch in a bowl. Rainbow Dash noticed Rarity coming in.

Dash looked at Rarity and saw in an instant how stressed she was. Rainbow Dash sighed and wrapped her arm around Rarity's shoulder. "Same as always?"

"Same as always."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash left the kitchen. Sweetie Belle stopped eating and listened to them. Their feet on the stairs, their hands sliding on the guard rails and finally, the click of the lock on the door to their bedroom.

Sweetie Belle got up from the table and went up the stairs. She stood in front of the door in quiet contemplation. She pressed her ear against the door, pressing one hand on it while she fiddled with the knob with the other. Eventually, Sweetie succeeded in picking the lock. With delicate care, she gently moved the door inwards, cracking just barely enough for her to peek inside at what Rarity and Rainbow Dash were doing.

They did this every time after an appointment with Silver Lens. Rarity would come home, upset, and Dash would guide her to their bedroom. Recently, they forgot to lock the door one time, and Sweetie Belle accidentally peered in on what they were doing.

She was mesmerized by it. Rarity had taken the top of her dress off and let Rainbow Dash latch to her bare chest. Sweetie Belle wasn't certain what they were doing, but it looked amazing, and they were definitely enjoying it, going from the smiles on their faces. Sweetie figured out to lock the door so she could spy on them.

Sweetie Belle wasn't sure why, but … recently, she had been looking at her friend, Scootaloo, differently. Sweetie Belle had been thinking about Scootaloo differently, and she had been thinking she'd like Scootaloo to do to her what Rainbow Dash was doing to Rarity. She wanted it. Whatever it was.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity had been living together for awhile now. But for some reason, whenever Sweetie Belle tried to talk about it, or mention to her friends, Rarity and Rainbow Dash would shush her and make her stop. Rainbow Dash took Sweetie Belle out for playdates, to lunch, and even helped Rarity with dinner every night, almost like a second big sister. But Rarity and Rainbow Dash would make sure she kept silent about it, like Rainbow Dash living here was a crime or something.

Sweetie Belle didn't know. She didn't know, ten years ago, Rarity's friends came at her and Rainbow Dash leveling accusations of – of – of abuse. Of domestic abuse. It was impossible to tell how much of it was just Rarity being her naturally manipulative self and how much was the Pipe Slime's infection driving her to be a temperamental beast. It was for that reason they kept it a secret. It was for that reason Rarity did her damnedest to be sure none of their friends out about Rainbow living with her.

They didn't understand. They would say it was a coping mechanic for dealing with the Pipe Slime's trauma, but it was so much more than that. Not that their friends would ever, ever believe them. So Rarity made sure they didn't know. They couldn't know.

Not now, not ever.

Sweetie Belle sighed, still wishing to have Scootaloo do whatever it was. It had to be good, given the smiles Rainbow Dash and Rarity wore while they were doing it and for several minutes after they were done. Maybe having Scootaloo do it once would help Sweetie Belle learn what it was, and then she could decide if it was as good as she hoped.

Sweetie Belle gasped, noticing Rainbow Dash detach and Rarity pull her top back on. Before they could step out and realize she was observing, Sweetie Belle scurried down the stairs and back to the kitchen. She was in the middle of seating herself the way she was before Dash and Rarity left when she stopped, thinking a drink would go perfect with her lunch. Sweetie Belle went to the fridge and looked inside.

"Hmm." Nothing that was in there really sounded good. Milk, some juices … Sweetie saw an unusual bottle she didn't recognize behind the cartons. Shoving the juices to the side, Sweetie reached in and grabbed it. It was a water bottle filled with white fluid. Written on it in black marker was the words "WHITE POISON. DO NOT DRINK."

Sweetie Belle wiggled the bottle, trying to figure out what it was.

"Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle saw Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"What are you doing with that?" Rarity asked. Her voice sounded like she was willing to listen to Sweetie Belle, but would murder her if her explanation was displeasing to Rarity in any way.

"Well, I saw it in the back of the fridge, and I didn't know what it was, so I picked it up to see." Sweetie Belle replied.

Rarity exhaled sharply, blinked, and chuckled. She took the bottle from Sweetie Belle and put it back in the fridge. "Sweetie Belle, there's a reason the bottle is labeled "poison." I'm … keeping it for a friend."

Rarity, like any liar worth their salt, knew the best lies were the ones with bits of truth in them, and it was technically true. She was keeping it for a friend … even if that "friend" was a rainbow-haired woman standing three feet away in the doorway.

"They'll be around to pick it up in a few days." Rarity said. "Please don't touch it again."

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Okay, Rarity. I won't. I promise."

After the day ended and they all went to sleep, Sweetie Belle woke up earlier than usual. Cursing this unusual burst of morning energy, she went down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

She stumbled upon Rainbow Dash getting into the poison bottle and drinking it from it.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sweetie asked, startling Rainbow Dash, as she nearly dropped the bottle and slammed her body into the sink before correcting herself. "Are you drinking the white poison?"

Rainbow Dash looked at the bottle, then back to Sweetie Belle. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Rarity said it was marked as poison for a reason!"

Rainbow Dash shifted her eyes. "Yes ..."

"The bottle's marked "do not drink!""

"It is." Rainbow Dash said.

Sweetie Belle crossed her arms like an upset, uncertain mother. "Rainbow Dash, what are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell you." Rarity said, appearing behind Sweetie Belle like a summoned ghost and putting her hands on Sweetie Belle's shoulders. "We are going to put the bottle back, and I am going to take Rainbow Dash to the hospital." Rarity gently shifted Sweetie Belle to the side and went to Rainbow Dash, taking the bottle and once again placing it back in the fridge. Rarity wrapped her hands around Dash and steered her outside.

Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder at the door as Rarity continued pushing her out.

"Thanks for the save." Rainbow Dash said.

"You're welcome." Rarity said, tensing her teeth. "But you must be more careful, darling. We can't have Sweetie Belle knowing about this."

Rarity continued walking Rainbow Dash. Sweetie Belle looked out the door at them.

When they were safely out of sight, Sweetie Belle retreated into the house, stole the bottle from the fridge, and sprinted to Sweet Apple Orchards.

Out in the fields, Applejack was working hard as she usually did, pounding the trees to make the apples fall and occasionally rooting out the unwelcome weed when she saw Sweetie Belle hurrying towards her.

"Hey there, pardner!" Applejack waved Sweetie Belle over, taking the girl into her arms. "Wut's got y'all so worked up? Ya look like a rattlesnake bit ya!"

Sweetie Belle huffed and puffed, exhausted from her exercise.

"Eh, why don't y'all sit down with Apple Bloom and have a drink? You know, catch yer breath. Go on." Applejack moved Sweetie Belle in the direction of the house with a reassuring smack on her back. Sweetie Belle went inside and found Apple Bloom at a vanity, doing her hair up with her pink bow.

"Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "Wut are y'all doin' over at mah house so early in the mornin'?"

Sweetie Belle, still out of breath, gestured to her throat and made a gulping motion.

"Y'all want a drink? Why didn't ya jus' say so?"

Sweetie Belle tried to say something, only for a dehydrated cough to come out instead.

"Point taken." Apple Bloom said, getting up. Apple Bloom had Sweetie Belle accompany her to the dining table and poured some orange juice for them. After the refreshingly cool citrus made her throat all nice and damp again, Sweetie Belle cleared her throat and slammed her cup down.

"So, wut's got y'all so worked up?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yer not even usually up til like, another hour."

Sweetie Belle held up the bottle. "It's this."

"'Kay. Wut's this?"

"Some kind of poison, I guess." Sweetie Belle rubbed the back of her head. "At least, that's what Rarity called it. Rainbow Dash drank some of it, so they went to the hospital."

"Oh no!"

"She'll be fine. I got her before she drank a whole lot of it. But Rarity's been acting really weird whenever I pick it up. I mean, she almost acts like it's something she doesn't want me to have."

"Well, ya should put it back wherever y'all found out, then!" Apple Bloom said. "It's not right to take somethin' of yer sister's without asking!"

"I know, but ..."

"Besides, wut could be so bad about milk, anyway?" Apple Bloom asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Wait, milk?" Sweetie asked.

"Eeyup. That right there? As far as Ah can see, it's just a regular bottle of plain-jane old milk. It's nothing to get mad over. Ah mean, we all drink milk, don't we?"

"Sorry it took so long, y'all." Applejack said, the door squeaking as she entered. "A few of them weeds jus' wouldn't quit. Ah took so long and still couldn't git 'em all."

"Oh!" Apple Bloom put her cup down and put her hands together. "Can Ah do it, sis? Can Ah? Ah haven't been helpin' around wit' tha chores as much as Ah should have been lately ..."

Applejack considered it. She went to Apple Bloom and patted her shoulder. "Shore."

Apple Bloom's eyes shimmered. "Ya mean it? For serious?"

"Shore. Y'all are a big girl now, Bloom. Y'all can do chores by yourself. Go on." Apple Bloom ran out of the house to do the chores while Applejack took her seat by Sweetie Belle.

"So," Applejack asked, pouring her own cup of juice, "wut seems to the tha' problem, sugarcube?"

Sweetie Belle held up the bottle. "Rarity's been keeping this in her fridge. Rainbow Dash drank it today, and Rarity wasn't upset about it, but she was upset that I found it in the fridge yesterday. What does it mean?"

"Wait ..." Applejack narrowed her eyes at the bottle. "Lemme see that ..." She took the bottle from Sweetie Belle and scrutinized it. She popped the lid off and smelled it.

"That two-timin' … Ah thought she stopped this."

"What? What is it? Did Rarity do something wrong!?" Sweetie Belle screamed.

Applejack declined to answer. "Can Ah hold on to this? Ah'll bring it to Rarity right quick later."

"Okay … I guess." Sweetie Belle muttered. Rarity would probably be upset to learn that Sweetie had stolen the bottle and given it to Applejack, but at least this way, Applejack could hopefully talk Rarity down from being too angry with Sweetie Belle.

"Good, good." Applejack muttered, setting the bottle aside. She stared off in the distance like she was having an out-of-body experience.

"Uh, Applejack? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, Ah'm fine. Say, y'all need anything else before ya go?"

"Um, yes, actually." Sweetie Belle put her hands together and turned away bashfully.

"Wut it is? C'mon, Sweetie Belle. How am Ah supposed tah help ya if y'all don't tell me wut's wrong?"

Sweetie Belle took in a deep breath.

"Applejack, how do I … make … girls like me?"

Applejack raised her eyebrow. "Uh, ya be nice and polite to them?"

"No, I mean … let's say there's a specific girl. And let's say I want to make her … _really_ like me. How do I do that?"

Applejack stared blankly before realizing what Sweetie Belle meant. "Gosh, Sweetie Belle, Ah don't really think Ah'm the one to talk to about that sort of thing. Maybe ya should ask Twilight?"

"Okay." Sweetie Belle finished her orange juice and left the table. "Thanks." She left the house.

Applejack smiled, content that her advice was enough to set Sweetie Belle on the right path. That smile quickly faded when she looked at the bottle. She picked it up and squeezed it. It got to the point where she squeezed it so hard, the bottle crumpled, the lid was forced off from the pressure, and the milk inside splattered all over the bottle's sides and her hands. Applejack dropped the bottle and shook her hand like the liquid was a flesh-rending acid. After collecting herself and realizing her skin was fine, Applejack scowled, picking up the bottle. She forced the lid back onto the crushed container.

She would be having a talk with Rarity, oh yes …

* * *

"RARITY BELLE!"

Rarity, folding laundry at her table, merely turned to the door to watch Applejack storm inside her house with only the barest hint of curiosity. Applejack stood in the doorway, huffing and fuming like a bull ready to charge.

Rarity continued folding.

"Yes, Applejack ..." Rarity said, multi-tasking. "You know, it's funny, I don't think I've ever learned your last name. I suppose it might as well be "Apple," wouldn't it? Let's try this again. Yes, Applejack Apple?"

"Explain _this_." Applejack said, holding up the bottle for Rarity. Rarity gave it a disaffected look like a parent too tired to really involve themselves in whatever their child was trying to show them.

"It's a bottle, but how it got crumpled like that … I have no idea." Rarity answered sharply, folding some pants legs over. "Applejack." She added as a one-word accusation of Applejack being the one to crush the bottle.

"Y'all told me and the rest of the girls y'all would stop this!"

"Stop what?"

"Don't play dumb wit' me, Rarity!"

Applejack made a determined frown.

"You've been breastfeedin' Rainbow Dash again, haven't you?"

"Oh, really?" Rarity's voice was airy, not taking this as seriously as Applejack would like her to. "What evidence do you have to support this theory?"

Applejack leveled the bottle at her. "Sweetie Belle brought this around to mah barn'. She said you were keeping it in your fridge and that Rainbow Dash drank some this mornin'! She said you were takin' Dash to the hospital, but fer sum reason, Ah got a feeling that ain't what happened."

Rarity happily sighed like a princess pining for her prince. "It is so nice to be in touch with our feelings, isn't it?"

"Knock it off, Rarity! We both know wut's really goin' on, so why don't you just admit the truth?"

"And implicate myself?" Rarity asked. "No thank you. Applejack …" Rarity threw down the shirt in her hand. "All you can prove is that Sweetie Belle took the bottle from my fridge. Anything else is, well, speculation! Certainly not enough to convince a jury, let alone our friends."

"Not true! Ah can git Shining Armor to do his fancy finger-printin' thang and prove Rainbow Dash's fingers were on it?"

Rarity turned to Applejack, smiling deviously.

"And what will that prove?"

Applejack faltered. Yes, she could get it to prove Rainbow Dash's hands on were on the bottle, and probably Rarity's as well, but that wouldn't prove anything. There was nothing to say Rainbow Dash didn't simply drink the original contents of the bottle and then the milk was added in later.

"And ..." Applejack stammered. "And Ah can prove that there's milk in the bottle?"

Rarity bent over, placing her elbows on the table and holding her head up with her hands. "To what end?"

"To tha' end of gettin' Shining Armor tah arrest y'all for feeding Rainbow Dash!"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Applejack, breastfeeding is not a criminal offense. Well, I suppose that's not entirely true. Some places will put you under arrest if you breastfeed in public for public indecency – now that's a criminal charge. And besides that, you have nothing to prove I'm doing as you say. All you have is a bottle, fingerprints, and Sweetie Belle's word. Hardly enough to convince anyone, save perhaps Shining Armor."

Rarity folded a shirt. "Don't forget Sweetie Belle's birthday is coming up."

"Yeah, Ah know."

Applejack, seeing she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Rarity, turned to leave.

"Oh, and Applejack? If Shining Armor or his brutes come to my house, I _will _file for police harassment."

Applejack stopped to look back at Rarity, but she was already back to folding laundry and humming pleasantly. Applejack sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Applejack held the bottle up. Shaking her head, she figured she may as well give it back and placed it on Rarity's kitchen counter before leaving.

Hearing the bell of the front entrance ring, Rarity dropped the article of laundry she was holding and peeked into the kitchen. After confirming Applejack was gone, she walked up to the bottle and grabbed it.

She sighed. The bottle had been grabbed, stolen, beaten and drained to a quarter of its contents. Muttering about getting a new bottle, she uncorked the lid and poured its contents down the sink. It might have still been safe for consumption, but better safe than sorry. Besides …

She could always make more.

After draining the bottle and tossing in the trash, Rarity went up to the bedroom. Locking the door, she went to her dresser and got on her knees to pull out the lowest drawer. She rummaged through it, feeling what was inside before she felt the familiar touch of what she was looking for. Shoving everything else – things like spools of fabric, sewing needles, her sleeping mask – aside, Rarity pulled out a piece of papyrus. As well as a wooden mortar and pestle, a wood bowl, and glass vials full of herbs, plant trimmings and petals.

Lying everything out on her dresser, Rarity got to work. First, she placed the papyrus down and unfolded it, revealing hidden sections on the inside full of instructions almost like … a recipe.

"Tear these petals to appropriate size, stir these ..." Rarity muttered as she went about following the instructions. She put some of the plants into the pestle and crushed them, then left to the kitchen to boil some water. Getting that done, she returned, pouring the water into the bowl and then mixing the plants into it. A few minutes later, the plants had soaked themselves into nothing more than tiny pieces, and the water was swampy green color. Taking a different mix of the plants, Rarity ground them up as well and dumped them into the green solution. She stirred them constantly for the next several minutes, until they started absorbing the water. Once that was done, she took the pestle and ground them again, eventually resulting in a fine, white powder that resembled salt.

Now done, Rarity put her hands on the counter. It would be awhile before Rainbow Dash returned from her job at the weather factory, but she would be so happy to see that Rarity had made a fresh batch of the powder.

The powder … the powder was something she developed, with the help of their good friend Zecora, who was a master with herbs. While under the influence of the Pipe Slime, Rarity grew to love, love, love the feeling of being nursed ...of Rainbow Dash's hungry lips biting down on her generous breasts … of white poisons flowing out of her bosom like a dam being burst. She loved it. She needed it.

So badly. And when the Pipe Slime went away, and she stopped producing … she stopped having Rainbow Dash's private drink all lined up and ready to go … it was too much for Rarity. She had to have it back. So she went to Zecora's, did some studies, got the tribal woman's help, and developed this recipe. This recipe for powder, which, with one spoonful taken orally, would cause her to produce again, just like she did before the Slime's destruction.

Rarity thought about what she said to Sweetie Belle. It was true. She was keeping the "white poison" for a friend. Specifically Rainbow Dash. It was the milk from her breasts she was able to produce with her powder, kept in a refrigerated bottle for those unfortunate times when Rainbow Dash wanted Rarity's milk and Rarity wasn't around to provide it personally.

Looking at the powder, Rarity sighed. Something was wrong with her, and she knew it. Silver Lens knew it, too. Her friends would know, too, if it ever got out she had this miracle powder. That was why she was so uncooperative to Silver Lens and two-faced with Applejack.

She didn't want to admit it.

* * *

When Rainbow Dash returned from work, Rarity's first and only idea was to take her along for a trip to the spa. Rainbow Dash tried to complain about that was "too girly" for her, but Rarity was having none of it and forcibly dragged her out of the house. Along the way, they bumped into Applejack, Apple Bloom, Twilight Sparkle, and Sweetie Belle.

"Applejack! Twilight! Fancy running into you." Rarity said, tilting her brow to show her suspicion.

"I was just taking Sweetie Belle home." Applejack said. "Ran into Twi on the way, so Ah brought her along. That's not a crime, is it?"

"I suppose not." Rarity said. "Have you and Twilight talked about anything?"

"Yes, actually." Twilight said. "I've been thinking … it's almost time for … the ten-year anniversary of when the Pipe Slime infected you and Rainbow Dash."

Rarity much preferred thinking of it as the anniversary of her relationship with Rainbow Dash, but that was private, so she motioned for Twilight to continue.

"When we went to the cave in the Everfree Forest, you said something about Celestia making the Pipe Slime." Twilight said. "I didn't think about it at the time, since you were, you know, infected and crazy. But with the anniversary coming up, I've been thinking about it a lot and ...I want to ask the Princess about it."

"Good for you." Rarity said. "Let me know if you find anything interesting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was on my way to the spa."

Applejack glared at Rarity as she and Rainbow Dash walked by. "Don't forget to meet up wit' tha rest of the girls on the anniversary."

"I won't, provided you don't forget Sweetie Belle's birthday."

"Oh my gosh!" Apple Bloom clasped her cheeks in surprise. "That is comin' up, isn't it? Sis!" Apple Bloom grabbed Applejack's hand and pulled her away. "Ah still need tah git a present fer her!"

Twilight shook her head, smiling. "Ah, still a little kid at heart. Right, Rarity? Rarity?" Twilight looked around to see Rarity and Rainbow Dash were gone. "I guess it's just you and me now, Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle was gone, probably returning to her house on her own. Twilight was frustrated. Apparently nobody wanted to hang out with her. "Hmph."

* * *

Reaching the spa, Rarity quickly paid for a soak. She couldn't wait to get into the water and relax with Rainbow Dash. They disrobed, wrapped towels around their hair, and went into the hot tub, sitting next to each other in the soothingly warm water.

"Aah ..." Rarity sighed, wrapping an arm around Rainbow Dash's shoulder. "Just what the doctor ordered, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess it is." Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and leaned on Rarity, gently resting her arms across Rarity's chest and shoulders. "Hey ..." Rainbow Dash dug her arm into Rarity's cleavage, noticing something off about it.

"What is up with your ..." Rainbow Dash brought her hand under the water and felt Rarity's breast. Dash cooed. "Oooh! You made some fresh powder! You're the best."

Rainbow Dash curled her fingers around Rarity's head and gave her a kiss on the lips. They simply laid there with smiles on, before Rainbow Dash dived forward and attempted to put her mouth on Rarity's chest.

"No, no." Rarity placed her hands on the sides of Rainbow's face and lifted her head up, away from the source. "As lovely as it would be to try doing it underwater, this is a family establishment, Rainbow Dash. You can wait until we get home, can't you?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. She laid back against the tile and closed her eyes, simply taking in the water. Rarity did the same. At least, until a shadow fell over her, looming over like some vast, impatient decrepit vulture.

"Whoever you are, go away." Rarity said, not bothering to open her eyes. "You're blocking my light."

"Cute, Miss Belle." A haughty voice answered. "I am an elected official and will not be spoken to that way."

Rarity opened her eyes. The woman rudely casting her shadow on the hot tub was an old woman, with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a purple business suit. She held pen and clipboard.

"What do you want?" Rarity asked.

"My name is Inspector Harshwhinny." The woman said. "I have been sent to ask you a few questions."

"Let me save you some time and answer all of them at once." Rarity said. "Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash flicked her hand at Harshwhinny. "Buzz off."

"I don't think you understand who I am." Harshwhinny said. "Disrespecting me is likely to cost you."

"I'll take my chances."

"Nevertheless, I cannot leave until I have asked and answered these following questions." Harshwhinny said.

Rarity sighed. "Very well. If it will expedite you leaving us to our soak, then I suppose I'll answer them."

"Question one." Harshwhinny said. "We've gone over our bills over the last few months, and we've noticed a trend of Rainbow Dash paying steadily less on her house mortgage. Why is that, we wonder?"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, both of them surprised. They knew someone at the company might notice Rainbow Dash paying less, but they didn't think there would be questions about it. They were planning on having Rainbow Dash pack up and move in to Rarity's home soon. She was effectively living there for ten years, only sometimes returning to her old house for a weeks or months to keep the others from knowing. Might as well have her move in and make it official.

"I don't know anything about that." Rarity lied. "Probably just Rainbow Dash being irresponsible again. Next question?"

"Hmm." Harshwhinny jotted something on her clipboard. "Question two. Are you in a relationship with Rainbow Dash?"

Rarity got suspicious. "No. No, why?"

"Hmm." Harshwhinny wrote something down again. "Final question ..."

Harshwhinny put her clipboard aside.

"Are you breastfeeding Rainbow Dash?"

Rarity lost it. She jumped out from the tub and went at Harshwhinny. "Who sent you? Was it Applejack? Maybe Shining Armor? Celestia forbid that they trust me when I tell them no!"

"Answer the question, Miss Belle."

"No, Miss Harshwhinny, I am not feeding Rainbow Dash." Rarity said.

"Inspector Harshwhinny."

Rarity crossed her arms, sinking back into the hot tub. "Well, either way, I'm not feeding her, we're not in a relationship, and you can just crawl back into your cubicle where you belong."

Harshwhinny narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't over, Miss Belle."

""Isn't over?" Are you threatening me, MISS Harshwhinny? I don't respond well to being threatened."

"Merely informing you of the facts, dear." Harshwhinny answered before leaving.

Rarity snarled. Rainbow Dash came over to comfort her. "Hey. Hey, it's okay. They still can't prove anything yet. Just sit in the tub and relax." Rarity exhaled and did as Rainbow Dash.

"That's it." Dash encouraged. "Just sit back and let the water wash over you …" Rainbow Dash scooped up some water in her hand and drizzled it over Rarity. "There. Isn't that better?"

Rarity nodded, smiling before a frown overtook her face. Between Dash's words and the soothing water, she had experienced a let-down reflect, with her milk leaking out into the water.

"Oh." Dash groaned.

"Let's … see if we can't clean that up ourselves before staff arrives, shall we, darling?"

* * *

Twilight paced nervously back and forth in the foyer of her house. She was worried over how Celestia might react to the letter she sent her. Would she be mad? Upset? Sad? Embarrassed and humiliated?

Spike stood by her side, waiting for the Princess' reply. Spike was a half-dragon, magically enchanted to send and receive letters by his dragon breath.

"Twilight, don't worry! I'm sure the Princess will understand."

"Will she, Spike? WILL SHE?"

Twilight, when she panicked about possibly displeasing the Princess, was known for being able to rationalize all sorts of crazy things that the Princess would do as a punishment to her. Despite that the Princess had never shown any sign of ever wanting to punish her when she could talk to her instead and smooth things out.

A burst of flame came out from Spike in a burp. The fire quickly formed into a letter, which Twilight snatched out of the air before Spike could say anything. Twilight opened it and read it.

Twilight was expecting the Princess to say many things … experience almost any emotion when she heard Twilight had encountered a living mistake from her youth. Twilight imagined her being mad at it, embarrassed by it, enraged by it.

Being amused by it was not something Twilight was expecting.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle, _

_I would be more than happy for you to come over and discuss the origins of the Pipe Slime. I remember that day well. It caused quite a commotion amongst my babysitters! I'll never forget the looks on their face. It was hilarious! Perhaps I should have a commission painted to immortalize them for future generations to laugh at._

"Princess Celestia ...had babysitters?" Twilight was mystified. "She had a childhood?"

"Oh, yeah. Who know that the Princess had a regular childhood just like the rest of us?" Spike said dryly.

"Knock off it, Spike." Twilight snapped, rolling up the letter and placing it aside. "Go get ready to vist Canterlot."

* * *

Arriving by chariot to Celestia's castle, Twilight was hesitant to go inside. Spike nudged her shoulder and encouraged her inside. After finally getting her to enter through the doors, Twilight was immediately distracted by a woman with silvery hair running past them out the doors.

"Hey ..." Twilight said, noticing the blur. "I think I know her ..."

"Uph Uph Uph!" Spike scolded, grabbing Twilight's arm and scooting her across the hall. "It can wait until after we see the Princess." Spike continued to drag her across the hall, heading straight for the throne room. After passing several doors, they were stopped by a guard.

"Excuse me?" The guard said, raising hand at them. "Where are you two going?"

"To see the Princess." Spike answered. "Why?"

The guard bowed. He pointed his spear the door he was guarding. "Princess Celestia is awaiting her student Twilight Sparkle in there. She's had the chefs make tea and cake for you."

Twilight looked to Spike. "Tea and cake?"

Spike shrugged. "I don't know, but you go on ahead." Spike smacked her back, pusing her forward. He pointed at his chest. "I'm going to visit Doughnut Joe's." Twilight attempted to scold him for ditching her, but Spike scurried off.

Twilight sighed. She went inside the room. It was painted a floral white pattern. There was a table with three seats, cake, a kettle, and tiny plates. Princess Celestia herself was sitting down, sipping a teacup.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said, pleased. "Come in. Sit down. Where's Spike?"

"He left. To go to Doughnut Joe's." Twilight couldn't keep her irritation with Spike from showing in her voice.

"Oh, what a shame. I had the chefs make enough cake for all three of us. Oh well. More for us! I suppose I could understand. Joe's doughnuts are quite good, aren't they? Twilight Sparkle, why are you still standing there? Sit!" Celestia gestured to the chair.

Twilight nodded, scraping a chair and sat down. Celestia cut a piece of cake out for her. With Celestia's urging, Twilight cut into the cake and took a bite. Celestia took a sip of her tea before serving herself a slice. Celestia greedily ate her slice all the way through while Twilight merely took nibbles.

"Now ..." Celestia put the fork down. "I believe you had something to ask me? About the Pipe Slime?"

Twilight uneasily put her fork down. "Yes."

Celestia sighed like she was remembering the hijinks of her youth. "I remember him. Or it. I was never sure. What of him?"

"Well ..." Twilight stirred her fork into her cake. "Shining Armor did tell you Rarity encountering it … him?"

"Oh, yes. Shining Armor made it sound like it was quite the situation, but he had worked everything out and fixed it. I suspect he embellished a few things, as Cadence walked in and said "that's not how that happened!" Hmm." Celestia chuckled. "I would be happy to hear your account of events, my faithful student. What happened?"

"Well, uh … Rarity and Rainbow Dash were infected by it first, a few weeks beforehand ..."

"Aah!" Celestia clapped her hands. "What fun!"

"Fun?" Twilight scoffed. She turned away from the Princess, fiddling with her fingers.

"Twilight?" Celestia asked. "Is something wrong?"

Twilight turned back to her. "Princess, while Rarity was infected, she said you made the Pipe Slime. Is it that true?"

"From a certain point of view." Celestia answered. "I didn't make it, I summoned it from a book."

"A book?"

"Yes. You see, Twilight, when I was growing up, I was very lonely. I had Luna to play with, but the only others around were stewards and sitters meant to attend Equestria's future rulers. One day, I went to the library and dug through the books for something to help easy the loneliness my sister and I had." Celestia tilted her gaze, lost in thought."

"I found the book with instructions for summoning the Pipe Slime, with the instructions saying it was "excellent for companionship." I was too young and naive at the time to realize what it really meant by "companionship," so I set about summoning it to by mine and Luna's friend. The sitters found me while I was trying to communicate with it. They scooped me into their arms and cast a spell to make it disappear. They scolded me for it, and live went on as normal. I never imagined it was out in the Everfree Forest, just sitting there for all these years!"

Twilight's jaw dropped. If what Celestia said was accurate, then the Pipe Slime even predated Nightmare by some measure of years! Twilight didn't know the exact number, as she didn't know how old Celestia and Luna were they officially took the throne.

"Good times." Celestia reminisced. "Was your friends' time with the Pipe Slime as fun for you as it was for me?"

Twilight gawked, unbelieving Celestia could be so … so callous about this. Callous and uncaring, not understanding just what the Slime did to Rarity – wait. That was it. She simply didn't understand. Her questions were not born of a malicious disregard for Rarity's well-being, but of a blissful ignorance of what the Pipe Slime did.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight said, getting up from her chair. She walked over to the Princess. "I understand it seemed like fun when you were a kid, and you probably think it was for Rarity and the rest of us all."

"It wasn't. It was terrible for all of us. Rarity, our friend, turned against as this slime-spewing, arrogant dominatrix. Did you realize how much that hurt? It was like when Discord got loose, only so much worse, because she made us …" Twilight suffered a crack in her voice. "_Touch_ each other! You know how much I love books. So believe me when I say, for the good of everyone, before some other villain gets their hands on it ..."

In a daring move that could have got arrested for treason, Twilight grabbed Celestia's shoulders.

"You have to burn that book."

Celestia sat there in shock. Twilight Sparkle, librarian and love of books all of shapes and sizes, advocating the burning of a precious tome? It hit Celestia just hard Twilight was taking all this, and how she was being so coldly causal about it …."

Celestia, her upbeat demeanor faded, grabbed Twilight's hand in a comforting way. "I understand. Come." Celestia stood up and walked out of the room. Twilight followed closely behind her.

Celestia led Twilight to the palace library, where a guard awaited them. The guard bowed and let them through. Celestia continued walking on to a far and distant corner wing of the library.

"Here …" Celestia said. "Wait here, my faithful student." Celestia went to a shelf and trailed her finger along the covers of each book, reading their titles under her breath. She went end-to-end before grimacing.

"Princess?"

Not heeding Twilight's call, Celestia dashed madly to the entrance. She returned to Twilight with a forlorn grimace.

"Princess?" Twilight asked again.

"Your fears were justified, my faithful student, but it appears it was too little, too late." Celestia walked back to the shelf and pointed her finger at an empty space where a book should have been, but wasn't it. "The guard said a silver-haired woman convinced him to let her take the book, seeing as I haven't touched it in so long."

Twilight gasped. No! But that means ..." If only Spike had let her talk to the silver-haired woman they saw at the entrance! They might be one and the same, and Twilight would have a better idea of who to look for!"

Celestia nodded.

"Yes. The book is gone."

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Treatment"**

**For a time, I considered postponing publishing this to work on future chapters and instead releasing a fully-completed story all at once so readers aren't left hanging, but I figured the critiques I could get on one chapter were more valuable when future chapters aren't set in stone. I have a lot of ideas, but they need refining, so have this to tide you over in the meantime.  
**

**Make sure to leave a review explaining what you ****liked, ****or didn't like so I can fix it!**


	2. Dripping

**By Darkryt Orbinautz**

**Last Glass of Poison**

**Chapter 2**

**Dripping**

* * *

Twilight's pacing footsteps gave empty-sounded echoes across the library wing. Her arms were crossed, her hands were gripping each shoulder, and her lips were grimaced.

"My faithful student, you really must stop worrying." Celestia told her, magically pulling up two chairs for the both of them to sit in.

Twilight stopped pacing and turned to the Princess. "How can I stop worrying? How can you NOT be worrying? Right now, there's a horrible person out there with a horrible book about to unleash a horrible creature that will turn my friend Rarity into a manipulative psychopath sex-fiend all over again! Just like before …"

"True. But panicking about it will accomplish nothing. We Princesses must remain calm in times or crises."

Twilight used a trick Cadence taught her and held her hand out, breathing a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry." Twilight stopped, staring down at the open cut in Celestia's dress. Down at her … truly impressive cleavage.

"Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia asked. "Are you staring?" She didn't sounded offended, just curious.

"Wha? Oh, um, yes." Twilight bashfully admitted. "Sorry. It's just … I had this awkward dream once, um, about you. Moving on!" Twilight tapped her chin. "Who would do such a thing? Who would be terrible, so unpleasant as to try to summon another Pipe Slime?"

Twilight noticed that saying this made Celestia give an uncomfortable jostle. "Princess?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but ..." Celestia nervously intertwined her fingers. "There are more creatures in the book than just the Pipe Slime. It's possible that whoever stole it wishes to use one of them instead."

Twilight stammered before shaking her head. "Still, though … what kind of awful person -"

"I taught you better than that, my faithful student. The question we should is answer is not  
"who," but ..." Celestia gestured for Twilight to finish the sentence.

"Why?" Twilight answered. "Why would they steal the book? Do they want to use it to take over Equestria? Do they want to use the monsters inside to … have fun?"

Celestia held her finger out. "Wait. There is a more pressing question. How? Counting you, the amount of still-living people who know about the book can be counted on less than one hand."

"Wouldn't more people know about the royal library, though?"

"Yes, my student, but the vast majority of them merely know that the library has books. They don't necessarily know what any of them are."

"So that would mean ..."

Celestia put thought to action and starting counting on her fingers. "Myself, you … Luna, and … Discord." Celestia grimaced. "Discord. Who I gave to Fluttershy and you to reform and who is living in at her cottage."

"You don't suppose he told someone about it, do you? I thought he had reformed."

"I wouldn't put it past him to have told someone on purpose, just to spite me."

Twilight turned around and marched towards the exit, intending to give Discord a piece of her mind.

"However ..." Celestia said, stopping Twilight in her tracks. "I would also not put it past him that he told someone by accident. A slip of the forked tongue, if you will."

Twilight nodded. "Don't worry, Princess. I'll go back to Ponyville and get his side of the story." She continued her march. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

On the gilded streets of Canterlot, renowned millionaire Fancypants and his girlfriend, Fleur-de-lis, were walking down the street, their arms wrapped around each other.

"It's a beautiful day." Fleur-de-lis commented.

Fancypants surveyed the area around him. "It is, isn't it?" He refocused his attention on the road in front of him. He was surprised to see royalty out at this hour by themselves.

Princess Celestia was sitting on an umbrella-shaded table, despite having been in the castle with Twilight just a few minutes ago. Her majestic white dress seemed to have a lower-cut top than usual as well.

"Hello!" Celestia greeted them. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Er, yes." Fancypants said. "My dear Fleur-de-lis and I were just discussing that.

"Were you? How serendipitous that we're all talking about the same subject."

"Yes." Fancypants bowed. "Forgive my impudence, Your Majesty, but what are you doing outside of the castle? By yourself, with no guards or politicians or friends to be found?"

Celestia waved her hand. "Oh, you know me. I just can't stand to sit in the castle all the day when my beautiful sun is shining so brightly." Celestia turned to the sound of footsteps as a silver-haired woman came running from the other side of the street. She was wearing blue clothes with a purple star-printed cape and wizard hat.

"Mi-" the silver-haired woman stopped at the sight of Fancypants, skidding to a half by the side of Celestia's chair. "Er, Princess Celestia, Trixie has acquired the book that you asked for."

"Excellent." Celestia said, getting up and taking the book from Trixie.

Fancypants looked to Fleur for affirmation that this situation was as strange as it appeared to be. A blank, confused stare from her confirmed that it wasn't just him.

"Er, Princess? Who's this and what's this book I'm hearing about?" Fancypants asked.

"I am the great and powerful Trixie!" The woman introduced herself, throwing her purple cape out to the wind. "I am known the world over for my show-stopping displays of magical grandeur!"

"Never heard of you." Fleur said.

Trixie visibly deflated. "Well, you uneducated trophy wife, I'll have you know-"

"Excuse me?" Fancypant said, advancing on Trixie. "Uneducated trophy wife?" It appeared he took more offense himself than Fleur did at the comment. "I will have you know that Fleur is much more dear to me than a trophy wife." Fancypants started rolling his sleeves up, ready to give Trixie a good-old fashioned whupping, by gum. "And I am prepared to defend her honor."

"What a noble sentiment!" Celestia said quickly, wrapping her arm around Trixie and pulling her back. "If only every woman could find a strapping man like you. Oh well, too bad, we must be off. Ta-ta!" Celestia pushed Trixie in front of her and turned onto the adjacent street, hurrying Trixie along as she walked like someone who was desperately trying to be somewhere else.

"Something is going on." Fancypants said.

"So it seems." Fleur said. She looked at Fancypants. "I take it you're feeling adventurous and we're going to follow them?"

"You know me so well, my dear. You're right, of course." Fancypants took Fluer's hand and started walking down the street. "Slowly, though. Subtly, so they don't realize we're onto them." Fancypants took her in front of a store and made to look like they were window shopping, occasionally taking peeks to see where Celestia and Trixie were heading.

"Go, go." Fancypants said, taking Fluer along as Celestia and Trixie rounded a corner. He didn't want to lose sight of them. They made their way around, catching sight of them going straight.

Celestia came to an abrupt stop. Fearing Celestia had somehow sensed them, Fancypants and Fluer ducked behind the wall of another store.

Confirming their fears, Celestia looked her shoulder, frowning. She pursed her lips, glared, then pushed Trixie along to keep moving, now walking at an even more urgent pace. Fancypants and Fluer realized the time for stealth was over, so they dashed after the suspicious duo. Celestia and Trixie turned, swerved, changed course, and doubled-back to lose their pursuers, but Fancypants and Fluer maintained their pursuit with steadiness.

Eventually, Celestia and Trixie went outside the city limits.

"Oh. Maybe we should stop." Fleur-de-lis suggested.

"And wait for the Royal Guard? They could be long gone by the time they get here!" Fancypants said. "Besides, I'm rather having fun. After them!"

They continued running after the duo, tracking them down into a wide open clearing with some trees and bushes. But Celestia and Trixie had escaped, slipping into the trees and disappearing.

"Darn." Fancypants said. They might as well have called the Guards if they were just going to lose them anyway. "Let's head back, then ..." He turned around.

"Wait." Fleur said, grabbing Fancypants' arm. "I hear something." Fancypants looked around at the bushes, which had started rustling.

"I believe we should go back, like you said." Fancypants suggested. "Before ..."

There was a loud, thunderous gurgle, like a large lake had been unplugged and drained. Oozing out from the foliage like a monstrous snail came a bulbous mound of orange goop. It had tendrils writing from it that ended in round bulbs. The creature gurgled and bubbled, aiming for them.

"Something like that happens." Fancypants said. He and Fluer made a sprint to get back to Canterlot, but the creature whipped its tendril, catching Fleur-de-lis inside like a butterfly net made of pudding.

"FLEUR-DE-LIS!"

Fleur-de-lis understandably screamed as the creature used its tendril to pull her towards it. It lifted another one of its tendrils and splashed its bulb against her chest.

"Fleur!" Fancypants screamed and ran towards her, reaching his hand out to do … something! Anything!

"Fancypants, save yourself! Go back to Canterlot! Tell the Guard!"

"I ..." Fancypant stuttered as the creature began to tear Fleur-de-lis's dress down, ripping apart the clothing to expose her breasts. "I can't leave you here ..."

"Fancypants ..." Fluer-de-lis whined, a tear escaping from her eye as the tip of the tendril began to envelope her breast. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but the best thing you can do is save yourself. Say you stay here. Then what? What can you do? Then this … thing will devour both of us and nobody will know what happened. But if you leave, if you tell someone … they can at least know what happened to me. Do the right thing. Don't be a hero, Fancypants."

Fancypants sniffed. He nodded. It hurt to nod. It hurt to say yes. It hurt to know he was saying "yes" to his love's request of leaving her here to die, alone. But he sniffed, he shed a tear, and he turned around and headed for safety of the city.

Fleur cried in silence. She closed her eyes and waited for the thing to be done with whatever it was doing. It did nothing but rub at her breast for awhile. So she opened her eyes to see if was doing anything else. One of its tendrils was raising up. It aimed at her like it about to fire something. The bulb at the end began to change in shape and size, rounding itself down, shaving itself, redistribution its mass along the stem of the tendril until it was a perfectly sculpted match for Fleur's own breast.

Fleur's jaw dropped.

"I … don't even know what to say."

She shouldn't have said anything, as the breast-tendril shoved its way into her open mouth and began to squirt liquid into her throat, forcing her to swallow. It tasted like orange juice. Fluer supposed that there were worse things to be force-fed than orange juice.

The tendrils that had been caressing her breasts stopped and lifted up. Their bulbs also began to shift, changing into thin stick-like forms. They shot up through the tips of Fleur-de-lis' breasts, piercing through her and entering the insides of her breasts like needles. Fluer grunted at the uncomfortable intrusion. The sticks rummaged around inside her spheres, fiddling with the biology of the female organ until they found what they were looking for. They started to hum and vibrate against her mammary glands.

The goo-breast continued to pump orange juice into her. As it went on, the taste of the juice started to change, like a new element was being introduced. Disliking the new drink of juice and whatever the creature had mixed with it, Fluer-de-lis tried to to punch the tendril. But it was no use. Her hand only became lodged inside the stem like she had tried to punch through pudding. The slime seemed to forgive her, wiggling its stem until her hand was shook free.

"Mmph!" Fluer grunted and moaned. She could her stomach beginning to fill up with the "orange juice" which was starting to taste less and less like juice. A heat began to emanate from her stomach, tickling at her throat, encouraging her to swallow more of the citric fluid.

"Oooh ..." Fluer purred, her head tilting to the side. She looked down to see the string-like tendrils inside her breasts were beginning to pull out a fluid from her chest.

_Milk_, she realized. They were pulling out milk. Milk. From her breasts, that had been triggered by the thrumming against her glands. It felt good. Good to have the little tendrils pull out her milk.

She shook her head. Her mind was clouding. She knew she was being drugged, probably the citric fluid. But still, that milk suckling did feel good …

She shook her head again, trying to keep resisting, even though the tendril was still spurting more citrus into her. She could feel her stomach being absolutely full. She could see that her petite breasts were growing. Fluer was never really that concerned about her breasts. She was a model, but she preferred to rely on her natural slender body and elegant grace to appear attractive. To that end, she had never thought about implants. But they were growing now. They were getting so big … so big and full. Much bigger than any implant could manage.

The rapid generation of milk in them was pushing out her insides, expanding her breasts. She looked down at her chest again and was pleased to see the tendrils suctioning out even more milk than before. She was producing more, as evidenced by her breasts increasing more and more size. Her stomach was also beginning to jut out, so full it was.

"Mmm … mmm … mmmm!" She moaned lustfully and groaned resentfully. She was feeling so good, too drugged up to resist the pleasure any more. The creature itself seemed to know this. She undulated her body, shaking her hips and wiggling her legs as she felt an orgasm approaching.

"Mmm, mmm ..." Fluer continued to moan, as if begging for release. The creature obliged her, raising another tendril up and sliding under her dress and up her skirt where it could get at her entrance, pulsing pleasantly against it.

Fluer let out a muffled screech, doubling as the goopy intrusion accelerated her powerful, mind wracking orgasm. The goop absorbed it and exited her orifices and breasts, gently lowering her to the ground before moving back into the forest.

"Oooh ..." Fluer groaned. She rolled over and surveyed herself. Her dress had been tattered by the ordeal. Her breasts had swollen from the size of golf balls to the size of footballs and were still pouring out aromatic milk. Her stomach was swollen, sloshing around with bubbly citrus inside. And she kept feeling jolts inside her as her body, for some reason, tried to make her already-finished orgasm last longer.

Fleur groaned, trying to get to her feet. She knew she had to get back to Fancypants. She also knew she was drugged with aphrodisiac. But simply knowing she was drugged hardly helped her to fight it, and she gave it to the urge to _squeeeeeze_ her engorged breasts, spraying her milk all over the ground.

"Gah ha ha ha … that's good stuff." Fleur giggled like a child, running her fingers over her breasts to squirt more milk out.

"Ugh! No! What am I doing? I need ..." Fluer limped forward. "I need to get back to Fancypants." She bundled up what she could of her dress's remains and stuffed it towards her chest to cover herself. Then, she started limping towards Canterlot.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Fleur-de-lis was not the only struggling with the issue of lactation.

Fluttershy was rolling around in her bed, hands on her breasts without any shame. "Oh yes, that's it, kids … drink from Mama." she was dreaming about a tag-team sibling pair of Applejack and her brother Big Macintosh suckling on both her breasts, teasing milk out.

She rolled around, enjoying herself, kneading her breasts. Until she rolled one too many times and bumped her head against the headrest, bringing her to her senses.

"Oh." Fluttershy muttered, opening her eyes. She looked down at her hands and blushed. She made sure to take her hands off before standing up. She exhaled sharply.

This usually happened, just around the time of their annual check-up with Silver Lens. They would get to talking about the Pipe Slime infection, where they were all lactating. Fluttershy would mention that it made her feel motherly. Fluttershy liked feeling motherly. After they talked about it, Fluttershy would dream or fantasize for a few days after about nursing again. It happened every time. The normal routine would be that she would deal with it for a few days, then forgot about it as the conversation faded from her mind.

Not this time. Fluttershy had decided that this time, she was going to do something about it.

What that "something" was had yet to be determined. Rest assured, it was going to be something, and she was going to do it.

Getting out of bed and adjusting her yellow bathrobe, Fluttershy walked into the other room. There was Discord, Spirit of Chaos-turned-antagonistic friend. He was floating the air and snickering to himself about something. Whatever it was, it was causing mice to evict the premises and her pet bunny to laugh.

"Discord?" Fluttershy spoke with a soft tone.

Discord scrambled to use his magic to make it look as though he wasn't up to anything. "I wasn't doing anything!" He hid his hands behind his back.

"It's okay." Fluttershy said with a smile. "Um, actually, I was wondering if you would me doing me a favor?"

"But of course!" Discord moved next to her, tracing his finger along her cheek. "Anything for my favorite person in the whole world!"

"Uum … well, it's um, rather … personal."

"Mh-hm?"

"Like, intimate personal." Fluttershy elaborated.

"Oh, I see." Discord swam through the air away from her. "What is it?"

"Um, would you, um … well, this isn't easy for me to say. Lately, I've been fantasizing a lot about having someone … suckle me. Nurse me, for my, um. Milk. " Fluttershy put her hands together and attempted to appeal to his ego. "Someone big and strong. Like you."

Discord cocked his bushy eyebrow. "Let me see if I have this correct. You, Fluttershy, want me, Discord, to suckle your breast?"

"Um, if it's not too much trouble?" Fluttershy leaned forward, her voice carrying apologetic and hopeful notes.

Discord raised his hand and snapped his fingers. There were sparkles of light in Fluttershy's hands that materialized into bathroom plungers.

"Knock yourself out." Discord said. A wisp of green flame appeared next to him, turning into a paper with a star seal on it. "Oh! I do believe dear Princess Twilight wants to see me!" He grabbed the letter and snapped his fingers. There was another sparkle, and he was gone.

Fluttershy threw the plungers down, not at all pleased how that conversation went. After a minute of huffing and puffing, she looked down at the plungers.

"Well … he was nice enough to give them to me, so I guess I should use them." She bent down and began scooping the plungers up to carry them to her bathroom.

The door to her house swung open, startling Fluttershy. She held one leg up like a flamingo in a lake, wincing before she was it was just Applejack who had charged in.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack said. "I need your help – why are y'all carryin' plungers?"

"Oh, um. Long story." Fluttershy dropped the plungers to the ground. "I'd be happy to help. What is it?"

"Ah think Rarity is breastfeedin' Rainbow Dash again."

Fluttershy stared, not certain what this meant. Her heart went to Rarity – it must have been nice to have a partner as loyal as Rainbow Dash for that gentle, pleasant nursing … "Um, okay. Why is this a bad thing?"

"Land's sakes, girl!" Applejack held her hands out. "Don't y'all remember wut happened the last time Rarity was nursin' Rainbow Dash?"

"Um, yes. But that wasn't her fault. The Slime had got to her! What's so wrong about her breastfeeding now?" Fluttershy crossed her arms.

Applejack's eye twitched. Fluttershy's questions was making her doubt her self-assured judgment. "Look, we all know Rarity is hurting Rainbow Dash and it's up to us to put a stop to it."

"How do you know?" Fluttershy asked. "What if Rarity's just feeding Rainbow Dash natural milk? What if she's developed something? What if's a side-effect of being infected for as long as she was?"

Applejack sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look, Fluttershy, it's not healthy, all right? It ain't natural for a woman to drink another woman's milk like that. We have to stop them because Celestia knows they won't stop themselves." With that, Applejack turned around and stepped out the door.

Fluttershy looked at her breasts. She cupped them gently.

"It's perfectly natural to want to feel motherly ..."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to convince Applejack, Fluttershy went outside after her. Once Applejack had made up her mind on something, it was hard to convince her otherwise.

"Do you have a plan?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna find Rainbow Dash, invite her over ..." They didn't have to go far into town to find Rainbow Dash, who was chatting with Scootaloo while Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom stood away some distance. Sweetie Belle was particularly focused.

"Hey, R.D!" Applejack waved. "Want to come over for a few drinks?"

Rainbow Dash looked towards them. She put a hand on Scootaloo's shoulder, reassuring her that Dash would return. After that, Rainbow Dash came near them. "Hey, guys. What's up? Heard something about drinks?"

"Yeah." Applejack said, grabbing Fluttershy's hand. "Fluttershy and I were just about to head on over to Sweet Apple Acres for a few drinks. Maybe some tea, talk a bit, catch up ..."

"Sounds good." Rainbow Dash waved at Scootaloo. "Ooh, do you have some stored cider?"

Applejack's grimace was all Rainbow Dash needed to know.

"It's fine." Dash waved her hand. "No big deal."

The trio made their way back to Applejack's house, where Applejack was hospitable. Too hospitable. She pulled out chairs for both of them and got out cups for all three of them. She patted the seat for Fluttershy to sit in, then went to the fridge.

"So wut can Ah get y'all?" Applejack offered, throwing her fridge open. "Some apple juice? Orange juice? Maybe a nice glass of milk?"

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow Dash said. She noticed Applejack smirking like she had just caught a criminal red-handed.

"Actually ..." Rainbow Dash said. "You have any sports drinks? I need to catch up on my electrolytes."

"Hmm." Applejack was unhappy about being denied her easy victory. "Let me look around in here ..."

"Aren't you gonna serve Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack halted, glared, then turned back to Fluttershy.

"I wouldn't mind milk." Fluttershy offered. Applejack took the milk carton out.

What neither Applejack or Fluttershy realized was that Rainbow Dash was onto them. Applejack's intents were transparent. Rainbow Dash had been living with Rarity for some time. As a result, Rarity had schooled Rainbow Dash in various methods of double-talk and deflection. The trick Rainbow Dash had just exercised was something Rarity taught her for when someone – this case, Applejack – was trying to lay a trap. Simply point something that didn't make sense in the situation. Namely, why not serve Fluttershy first if they weren't sure they had what Rainbow wanted?

"Y'all sure you don't any of this stuff?" Applejack asked, holding the carton up. "It's all natural!"

Rainbow Dash wanted to laugh and spit in Applejack face about how she saw right through her ploy. But she remembered something Rarity had stressed when tricking people into thinking their plans were still going smoothly – there was nothing quite like overconfidence to cause someone to tip their hand early and ruin their own game.

_Never let them know you're onto them. _

"I'm good." Rainbow Dash said. "Anything else you need?"

Applejack scowled. She was about to say something when Rainbow Dash got up from her chair.

"Well, since you don't have anything for me to drink, I should really get back to hanging out with Scootaloo." That was another lesson Rarity had taught – always have a good excuse for leaving.

Applejack shoved the carton back into the fridge. "Darn it! I thought we could get her ..."

Fluttershy didn't show it, but she knew Applejack was wrong. Fluttershy didn't know Rainbow Dash was onto them, but she did know Applejack's unsubtle methods would never get Rainbow Dash (or anyone else really) to confess to anything.

Applejack sighed and took a seat, pouring herself a glass of apple juice. "Ah don't git it."

Fluttershy kept it to herself, but she couldn't help but think …

_No. You really don't. _

Fluttershy privately entertained the thought of taking her clothes off right there and seducing Applejack into nursing her. She could do it. She had the bust size for it. Out of the six of them, only Rarity was bustier. The kind of generous, well-curved breasts that could seduce anyone, regardless of sexuality as long as it was _flaunted_ the right way.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack asked. "Y'all got this real funny look on your face. What are ya thinkin' about?"

"Oh, nothing." Fluttershy fibbed. She took a drink, imagining Applejack nursing her while on her knees. She expanded on her fantasy, thinking about how the conversation would go. _Oh, Fluttershy! Ah've seen the light. Please forgive me and allow me to nurse you!_

Fluttershy giggled at her over-the-top scenario. Still, she thought better of actually trying it. Rivaling Rarity's bust wasn't an issue, but the reason Rarity was so successful at her seductions was, well, that she was seductive. An expertise that Fluttershy lacked.

"I still don't see what's wrong with breastfeeding." Fluttershy said with calmness.

"Well, it is!" Applejack's grip tightened around her glass.

"Applejack, let's assume just for a minute that Rarity's feeding isn't because of any slimes or infections or anything. Then what's the harm in letting someone close to her nurse her?"

"Cause it means she's hurting Rainbow Dash!"

"You don't know that. Rainbow Dash could be fine. Rarity could be feeding someone else, even. They could not be feeding at all. "

Applejack bit her lip, unable to argue with Fluttershy's reasoning. Really, what proof did she have beyond a water bottle and her own suspicions? But it still didn't sit right. It was still wrong.

"Fluttershy ..." Applejack's tone was one of worry and concern, like she was trying to spare Fluttershy's feelings. "If Rarity's feeding again, that means she's been lying to us."

"Well, given how rude and intrusive you're being, I can see why she would!"

Applejack backed up against her chair. Fluttershy covered her mouth as she realized she had raised her voice.

"Fluttershy ... Ah think it's time for you to go."

"Hmph!" Fluttershy pushed her chair out and got up. She went to the door and stopped, turning to Applejack with a silent fury in her eyes.

"All those years ago, after all she did under the Slime's influence ... you never really forgave her, did you?"

Applejack pointed at the door. "Git out."

Fluttershy turned her nose to the air and shut the door behind her in a less than gentle fashion. Not quite slamming the door, but also not a calm way of shutting it. It was only after the door was closed and the room was silent that Applejack considered that perhaps the fact she had just told sweet, soft-mannered Fluttershy to git out should hint to Applejack maybe she _was_ in the wrong.

* * *

After a long day spent playing with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle went back inside Carousel Boutique. She would not like to admit a large portion of that time was spent gawking at Scootaloo … the way she used her little wings. Her sporty, can-do attitude, her athletic build …

"Ah! Sweetie Belle. Perfect." Rarity said, strolling into the room. In her hands was a water bottle, again filled with white liquid that sloshed and splashed seductively. "Sweetie Belle, do you know what you did?"

In all honesty, Sweetie Belle had forgotten all about doing what she did with the bottle until now. "Y-yeah? Why?"

"Well ..." Rarity drawled. "I know you took the bottle of poison to Applejack. Applejack brought it back and she had crushed it! Which wasn't very nice of her." Rarity growled.

Sweetie Belle gulped. "No, it wasn't."

"Now, I'd be willing to forgive you ..." Rarity held the bottle up, balancing it on her hand. She tossed into the air and caught. "But I - … my friend was none too pleased to find out her poison was being messed with. That it was being handled by parties other than those to whom she had given permission. Now, do I have your word you won't mess with the poison bottles again?"

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Of course!" She was just glad to get out of this conversation without a spanking or worse. Sweetie Belle moved for her room, but Rarity sidestepped in front of her and blocked her. "Uh, can I go to my room now?"

"Your word, Sweetie Belle." Even Sweetie Belle, with all her inexperience, could tell Rarity was using a false happy tone.

Sweetie Belle sighed. She raised one hand up while placing the other across her chest. "You have my word that I will not mess with your bottles of white poison."

"Excellent." Rarity stepped out of the way. She watched as Sweetie Belle went up the stairs, feigning happiness. Sweetie Belle ignored her and carried on her way. Once she was gone, Rarity skipped back to put the bottle in the fridge.

"Darlings, I'm going out!" Rarity called throughout the house, letting everyone know of her intent to be absent.

* * *

Ah, the bar. Few other establishments were as adaptable as a bar. The results of a visit could be anything. A good time, a good night, fresh love, a mugging, a terrible hang-over the next day … was there any other service-based building with such a wide variety of outcomes?

After the day she'd been having, Rarity would have looked forward to any of them. First, that wholly unnecessary meeting with Silver Lens. Sweetie Belle had gotten into her "poisons." Applejack had gotten into her poisons. Not to mention that Harshwhinny brute interrogating her and Dash while they were trying to enjoy a soak.

After all of that, Rarity wouldn't mind waking up shirtless in an alleyway, so long as she no longer had to deal with their suspicions, their accusations, their glares. They didn't trust her. They didn't trust her word and they did not trust that she wasn't feeding Rainbow Dash. And she certainly did not trust them. Why should she? If they weren't going to believe her, why should she believe them?

Rarity made her way to the table of the bar. She moved fluidly through the crowd like she was a splash of water instead of a person. She would have blended in and appeared inconspicuous if not for her groomed hairstyle. Her curled hair was fine for the town, or the catwalk, but was much too fancy for a bar. She caught looks and stares from the crowd."

She ignored them, sitting at the table. "Bartender, a simple martini. With a pitted olive, if you would." The bartender nodded. His service was excellent, as he slid the tiny glass to her within seconds.

"Superb, darling. Thank you." Rarity lifted the glass up and took a small sip. She held the glass by its bowl, idly swirling it around while she listened to the white noise. People whispering, murmuring. At least one group of people were shouting, doing some pointless frat boy activity.

Rarity made a survey of the room. There was little of note, at least that interested her. Until she picked up a conversation that she knew was about her.

"Ooh, you see that one, boys? I hear she's a real feisty sheila."

Rarity took another sip of drink, using to mask her face as she turned towards the people. There was a trio of men at a table, all dress in brown and gray suits and hats like 1950's gangsters.

"Infected the whole town with this crazy goop, you know?" One of them said.

"I hear she got the Crystal Princess and her husband in bed with her … at the same time!"

Rarity stood up. She knew what she had done under the influence of that creature, and she would not stand for rumors and speculation. She had, at no point, entered into the bedroom with Cadence and Shining Armor. She wasn't proud of much she had done in that time, but not becoming intimate with a married couple was at least thing she could be proud of.

The three men continued to chat and giggle amongst themselves. They stopped when they saw Rarity appear in front of their table like a ghost from the wall.

"Hello, boys." Rarity swished her drink around before taking a sip. "I heard you were talking about me?"

"Oh, um … maybe a little?" One of them said, making a pinch gesture.

"Well, I will have you know that as many things as I did, as much as I did, I did not bed with Princess Cadence and his husband." Rarity swirled her drink around again before taking another sip.

The men were unnerved. It was just taking a sip of a drink – that was all it was. But somehow Rarity found a way to make so damn creepy.

"Well?" Rarity harshly snapped at them. She put her fingers on the table and began walking them. "Aren't one of you gentlemen going to invite me home? After all, since my sexual prowess is _so well known_ ..."

"I, uh ..." One of them stammered. "I need to get home to my wife." He downed the last of his drink and sped out of the bar.

Boys and their excuses. Rarity would bet he didn't even have a wife.

"I think I hear my laundry calling me." The second one of the trio said before joining in leaving. That left Rarity and the last man alone.

Rarity bent over, giving him a view down her top at her breasts. "Well?"

The man shivered a bit. Most of the times, males would be awed to have a chance to view Rarity's bust, but somehow Rarity made it seem less like she was flaunting her body at him and more like she was pulling out and aiming a dagger at his throat. He fellow his friends' example and made for the exit without even finishing his drink.

Rarity huffed.

"Miss?" The bartender hailed her. Rarity found that interesting. She hadn't been hailed by a bartender anymore.

"Yes?" Rarity asked him, walking to his table.

"Look ..." The bartender said. "I know those guys were probably talking some smack about you, but I can't have you scaring off my paying customers. It's bad for business!"

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"Well, I was gonna try to be tactful about it, but … yeah!"

"Very well." Rarity swallowed her martini and threw the cup down onto his table. It rolled on its side before the bartender used his hand to stop it. Rarity pulled out some money and tossed onto the table before leaving.

As a business owner herself, Rarity understood why she had been asked to leave. But as she did, she couldn't help but feel a hint of bitterness.

This was what she had to deal with.

* * *

"Did you find her? Any news? Progress? A status update?"

Fancypants had his hands together in prayer that Fleur-de-lis would be all right. He was starting to get on the guard's nerves.

"For the last time, Fancypants, no. There has not been a status update. We will find her when we find her."

Fancypants sighed. He knew the first forty-eight hours were the most important in a missing persons case, and the longer the Royal Guards searched, the less it seemed like they going to find Fluer-de-lis or even just her body. That creature may have digested her whole!

"Sir, why don't you go home for the night?" The guard suggested. "If we have any status updates at all, we will call you."

Fancypants groaned. He realized the guard was right to suggest he went home, but that hardly made him feel better. Constantly asking the guard for updates wasn't going to accomplish anything either, so he resigned himself to returning home.

To his mansion … alone. By himself.

It was funny, Fancypants thought as he entered his house. The mansion was so big – one of the largest in Canterlot. But without Fleur-de-lis, it felt more smaller than a fly.

Fancypants sighed again, taking off his monocle and resting it on the windowsill. He supposed he should go to bed for the night and hope for results in the morning.

A knock prevented Fancypants from doing that.

"What is so important it can wait until morning and for me to mope?" Fancypants cussed as he walked back to the door, pulling it open to reveal-"

"Fleur-de-lis!" Fancypants exclaimed. It was Fluer-de-lis. Her dress was in tatters, her body exposed, and her breasts and belly were unnaturally, unhealthy swollen. But she was alive. "Is it really you?"

"Y-yes, Fancypants." Fluer answered, shivering in the night cold without the protection of clothes. "It's me."

Fancypants engaged her in a tight hug, not even caring about his body pressing in to her enlarged breasts. "I'd thought I'd never see you again!"

"T-that's nice … c-can I come in? I'm so cold ..."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Fancypants said, bringing her inside and shutting the down. "I'll start a fire, perhaps a warm bath."

"Fancypants ..." Fluer-de-lis said. "Look at me. Look at me." Fluer-de-lis let go of her hold on her ruined dress, revealing the rest of her body. "That thing did something to me!"

Fancypants nodded. He pulled her into another hug. "I know, dear, I know. We''ll fix it. We'll get through it together. We'll go to the hospital right away … we'll find a way through."

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Dripping"**

**Because the connection between "Treatment" and "Dripping" isn't as obvious as it is between "Treatment" and "Nausea" (this chapter's initial name) I will go ahead and explain that the naming scheme for this story is based on poison and poison-related terms. Treatment, Nausea ... and Dripping. As in dripping poison.**

**One of my main motivations in doing a sequel to A Poison Most Intimate was that most of the action was centered in Ponyville, meaning we never got to enjoy the wonder of a lactating Fleur-de-lis. This injustice of not featuring Fluer could not stand.**

**One thing I wanted to do was have Fluer-de-lis suggested the creature had impregnated her, which would lead to Fancypants saying a well-meaning but poorly-worded statement about how he'd let Fluer-de-lis get impregnated by a thousand creatures as long as she came back to him in the end. Fluer would have called him out on it, but saw his intended meaning and let it slide.**

**I feel like that scene where Applejack attempts to have Rainbow Dash confess probably needed to be longer. **


	3. Exchanging Barbs

**By Darkryt Orbinautz**

**Last Glass of Poison**

**Chapter 3**

**Exchanging Barbs**

* * *

_Dear Friend,_

_If you are receiving this postcard, then you are invited to the 18th birthday of Sweetie Belle at Carousel Boutique this afternoon. Sugarcube Corner will be catering._

_Gifts for the birthday girl are not necessary, but would be appreciated._

_-Rarity Belle._

Twilight Sparkle took stock of the Carousel Boutique. She was amongst the many who had been invited to Sweetie Belle's birthday, but she was one of the few who had an actual relationship with Rarity or Sweetie Belle. A large number of people present were only distant acquaintances, friends of friends, or people who only lived in Ponyville who Rarity had invited for no other reason than being polite to them.

"Hmm." Twilight scooted against a wall, waiting for one of her friends to find her through the busy crowd.

One of her friends found her, but it wasn't any of the ones she would have liked. Discord appeared next to her in a flash of light.

"Discord." Twilight growled.

"Yes, me!" Discord waved his hand through the air. "What about me? Are you not enjoying the party?" He produced a large bowl of popcorn and offered it to her.

Twilight glared at him. "You didn't respond to my letter yesterday."

"Didn't I?" Discord scratched his chin. "Oh, no, I didn't. I meant to. But I got distracted on the way, saw a seagull. Had to turn it into a orange-frog with wings for fun. Couldn't help myself."

"Uh-huh. More important. Do you know about a book full of sex monsters in Celestia's library?"

Discord made a lewd-sounding "Oooh" noise. "Sex monsters? In Celestia's library? Gosh, there's so much I don't know about her!" Discord manifested a sweater-vest and glasses on himself, invoking the image of a conservative moral guardian. "Not really appropriate for Sweetie Belle's birthday party, don't you think?"

"She's eighteen." Twilight dismissed. "Do you know about the book or not?"

"Let me see ..." Discord pulled out his hair and pumped it, like the level of a slot machine. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Oh, that's not it. No, not that either. Hmm, maybe it's … oh, yes!" Discord pulled his hair-lever again, and a pair of sevens appeared in his eyes. "Yes, I know about the book. What of it?"

"Did you tell anyone about it?"

"Why, yes. Fluttershy, I think, about three weeks ago."

Twilight clenched her hands. "Why would you do that!? Do you know what kind of havoc someone could wreak with that book?"

Discord did not appreciate her accusing question. "Tell you what, Twilight Sparkle." He made a cockatrice appear in his arms. He covered the cockatrice's eyes to limit its danger and brought it towards Twilight, who shirked away, remembering an unpleasant experience with the creature. "_You_ spend a thousand years encased in stone, and then let's see how well you remember what's important and what isn't."

Twilight put a finger on her head, out of patience for Discord's antics. She supposed he had a point. A thousand years would put a strain on the old memory.

"Wait ..." Twilight said. "You said you told her three weeks ago?"

"Yes?"

"Fluttershy was on a nature trip three weeks ago. She was out of Ponyville the entire day."

Discord scratched his chin. "So that would mean …"

"Whoever you told wasn't Fluttershy! It was someone pretending to be Fluttershy."

"Oh, what do I know?" Discord snapped his fingers and Twilight's hair turned pink and long, a perfect match for Fluttershy's. "All you mortals look the same."

Twilight zapped herself with her own magic, undoing Discord's changes. "I need to go tell the Princess about this ..." Twilight began to walk toward the door, but Discord appeared in front of her blowing a party horn.

"Oh, Twilight, it's a party!" He placed a party hat on Twilight's head. "Enjoy yourself! That stuffy royal business can wait. Don't bring all that gloom and doom over this cheer and sunshine."

"Discord, I -" Twilight looked over her shoulder to see Sweetie Belle stuffing herself with a slice of cake. Twilight realized she in all likeliness was falling prey to Discord's manipulation, but she still felt guilty about bringing the "doom and gloom" to what was supposed to be a joyous occasion.

"I didn't think I'd ever say this, but you're right, Discord." Twilight said. "Whoever it is that has the book won't make their move until they're ready. If they're smart enough to avoid being caught by now, they won't be stupid enough to speed up their plans just because Celestia and I are on to them." Twilight turned around and moved through the crowd, striking up a conversation.

Discord smiled, satisfied he had gotten the perennially uptight Twilight to lighten up. He figured he might as well pop off to Canterlot to let Celestia know what he and Twilight had figured out. If nothing else, to keep Twilight and him (though mainly him) out of trouble for not reporting sooner. He could pop right back to the party afterwards. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Meanwhile at the table, Rarity was sorting through the presents some of Sweetie Belle's closer friends had been generous enough to bring. "Let's see, this one is from … Scootaloo." Rarity didn't notice Sweetie Belle's eyes light up at the name. "I think we'll just put that and Apple Bloom's gift here so you open them first. Does that sound all right, Sweetie Belle?"

"Hey!" Scootaloo said. "How do you know she doesn't want to save the best for last?"

Rarity rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Sweetie Belle, what do you want to do?"

"I think I want to open Scootaloo's and Apple Bloom's first." Sweetie Belle said, giving a glazed look towards Scootaloo. Rarity handed the present to Sweetie Belle, who started unwrapping it with a complete lack of patience.

"They're good friends, aren't they?" Applejack said to Rarity, walking up to her. She nodded to the younger trio. "The three of them, Ah mean."

"Yes." Rarity agreed as Scootaloo's present was revealed to be a karaoke set, for Sweetie Belle's interest in singing.

"So, are y'all ready to come clean about you and Rainbow Dash?" Applejack whispered.

"Oh." Rarity scoffed. She wished she could say she was surprised that Applejack would choose now, at Sweetie's birthday party, to bring up the subject, but she wasn't surprised in the least. "Applejack, now is really not an appropriate time."

"Oh, are ya sure?" Applejack asked. "In front of everyone ya invited, in the crowd where y'all can't run away … seems pretty good tah me."

"Attack me if you must. Make me suffer, if you have to. But please, leave Sweetie Belle out of your grudging crusade."

"Grudge? Who said Ah was carryin' a grudge?"

Rarity shook her head. "Applejack, I would very much appreciate if you would hold this off until sometime after Sweetie Belle's party. How would you feel if it was Apple Bloom's party and I came up to you with the intent to interrogating you?"

Rarity's hypothetical statement seemed to make Applejack reconsider. "Fine. But this isn't over." Applejack stomped off away from Rarity, passing Twilight and Spike on the way.

"A.J?" Twilight asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nuthin'." Applejack said. "Except for Rarity being a two-faced sneak. Ah'm gonna git some punch"

"I hope everything's okay between them."

"Eh, Applejack and Rarity are always getting into fights." Spike dismissed Twilight's worries, taking a sip of punch.

Twilight brought her fingers to her chin out of worry. "I suppose." Twilight turned around and noticed Rainbow Dash was standing rather close to Rarity. In fact, Twilight hadn't seen Rainbow Dash move from Rarity's side during the whole party.

_Is she …?_ Twilight thought, thinking about the incident where they all thought Rarity and Rainbow Dash were in a unhealthy relationship. Which would explain why Applejack was in a sour mood.

Twilight didn't want to think ill of Rarity, but she also didn't want to be unprepared for the reality, if it turned out Rarity was using Rainbow Dash behind closed doors again. Twilight took a deep gulp.

"Spike … how would you feel if Rarity said she was in love with someone?"

"Psshaw. Twilight, she's said she's in love with someone plenty of times!" Spike turned to Rarity with admiration. "None of them lasted. It's just a matter of time before Rarity sees I was always the one for her." He held up his cup, gazing at Rarity's reflection through it.

Twilight tapped her fingers. "True, but … what if something changed? What if tomorrow, she announced she found her soul mate and … it was someone we knew?"

"Like that will happen!" Spike scoffed. Twilight grimaced. She wasn't getting through to him.

"Although …" Spike added, tapping on his glass. "I guess I could still be happy."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Uh, well … you remember a couple of years ago when Rarity got "infected" with that slime thing?"

Twilight swallowed hard. She remembered all too well. "Yes. What about it?"

"She, uh, came to visit me." Spike said. "She, um, offered herself to me and … we had sex with each other, with her, um, milk." Spike raised his glass. "It was awesome. So even if she did say she had met soulmate, I can still hold onto that night." Spike got a dreamy smile. "That great, great night."

Twilight didn't hear his nostalgic mutterings, however. Her mind had stopped processing anything he or anybody else had said after the words "we had sex with each other." "She did what?" Twilight growled, the fury of a mother burning in her body. Baring her teeth like a starving wolf that had found its unlucky first meal, Twilight marched up to Rarity.

"Hello, Twilight. Enjoying the party?" Rarity said, not even glancing in Twilight's direction.

"Don't give me that!" Twilight said, with a half mind to skip being civil and go straight for slapping Rarity across the cheek. "Spike just told me you slept with him while you were infected!"

Rarity exhaled. Yes, she had seduced Spike, brought him to her, invited him over and offered her body to him, but it was years ago and while she wasn't even in her right mind. Yet, Twilight spike about it as though it was as recent as yesterday. "Yes? What about it?"

"Rarity, that's not okay! You can't just go around and have sex with Spike and act like it's nothing!"

"I made my apologies for the things I did under the influence of the Pipe Slime." Rarity said. "I don't know what more you can expect from me, Twilight."

Twilight raised her finger, ready to go into a long and extensive detail about why getting with Spike was wrong and why Rarity was a terrible person for doing so, but Rarity held out her hand.

"Darling, please. I already had to deal with Applejack's accusation and we're trying to celebrate Sweetie Belle turning eighteen. I'll talk with you, or I suppose I should say, I'll listen while you rave at me, later. But not right now."

Twilight growled. She accepted Rarity's logic and walked away from her, disgusted by her friend's actions.

Rarity got in some growling of her own. This was supposed to be a birthday party, not a "let's gang up on and accuse Rarity" party. If one more person asked her about her activities, past or present … well, she would not be responsible for what she might do.

A welcome distraction came in the form of it being time to cut Sweetie Belle's birthday cake. While Rainbow Dash brought the cake to the table, Rarity jumped for the knife. Cutting the cake would give her something to focus on other than how her friends were one-by-one turning against her. Her hands were unsteady from the stress of said friends, but Rarity managed to cut the cake in an even clean line that left everyone none the wiser.

The guests started to help themselves, but Rarity made Sweetie Belle and her close friends got the biggest slices first. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo went about stuffing their faces. Sweetie Belle ate her slice with a more delicate approach.

_Huh._ Rarity thought to herself, observing Sweetie Belle cutting her cake into pieces with finesse. _I guess some of those lessons about proper dining got through to her after all._

Scootaloo's messy approach cost her, as a piece of cake smeared all over her cheek.

"Scootaloo, you got something on you." Rarity said, out of a habit of correcting others when she felt they were being uncouth.

"I'll get it!" Sweetie Belle offered, throwing her silverware down. She grabbed Scootaloo's shirt and pulled her upper body down, putting it in range for Sweetie Belle to lick the frosting off with her tongue. Scootaloo didn't think much of it, resigning to it. After a minute, Sweetie Belle had gotten it all off, but she continued licking.

"Uh, Sweetie Belle, Ah think you got it all." Apple Bloom said.

"Did I?" Sweetie Belle said, removing her tongue. "Oh. Well, her cheeks were so sweet I didn't noticed."

Sweetie Belle's words made Rarity stiffen up like a watchdog taking point. There were plenty of things Rarity would admit she didn't much about, but she knew how to recognize an attempt at flirting with she heard one.

Rarity grabbed Sweetie Belle's shoulder. "Girls, would it be all right if I take Sweetie Belle upstairs to talk to her alone?"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked to each other. Scootaloo shrugged. "Uh, sure?"

"Well, yer tha big sister." Apple Bloom said.

Rarity lifted Sweetie Belle up from her seat and dragged her along up the stairs. Sweetie Belle was more than a little confused as to why. If Rarity had a surprise gift for her, then there wasn't any reason she couldn't give it in front of the guests. Right?

Going into Sweetie Belle's room, Rarity set Sweetie Belle on her bed and locked the door behind them.

"Rarity, what's going on?" Sweetie Belle asked.

""So sweet I didn't notice"? So sweet I didn't notice?" Rarity growled, making clawing motions at the air. "Perhaps the double-meaning was lost on Scootaloo, but I caught what you were trying to do! You were trying to flirt with her!"

"Uh, yeah." Sweetie Belle said. "What's wrong with that?"

"You -" Rarity stammered. "You can't do that! Scootaloo is your friend!"

Sweetie Belle drew her legs up on her bed, wrapping her arms around herself. An air of uncertainty flowed around her. "What if I want her as something more than a friend?"

Rarity said nothing, standing there with her jaw hanging open. "You … you can't do that. There's too much risk. What if something happens and damages your friendship with her?"

"You did it with Rainbow Dash."

Rarity switched from the offensive to defensive. "That's different."

"How is it any different?" Before Rarity had the chance to answer, Sweetie Belle offered another difficult question. "Rarity, please. It's my birthday. Can't we let it slide for now?"

Rarity brought her hand to cover her eyes. "Oh, I am such a hypocrite ..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Rarity pointed her finger at the door and used her magic to unlock. "Go back downstairs, Sweetie Belle. I'll be with you in a minute."

Sweetie Belle got off the bed, happy to escape without any serious punishments beyond the threat of further talks. She stopped at the door.

"You know … everything I learned about flirting, I learned from watching you." Sweetie Belle said before going down the stairs.

Rarity clutched at her chest as though she had been stabbed through the heart. She could tell from Sweetie Belle's hesitant, yet admiring tone she had meant it as a compliment. As something to butter Rarity up a little to keep her from getting too angry. But for Rarity, it felt like it was all the justification needed to give Applejack a noose with which to sentence Rarity to hanging.

Rarity collapsed onto Sweetie's bed. How could she have been so careless, so negligent she served as Sweetie Belle's own personal flirtation tutor? Why wouldn't she lock Sweetie Belle in her room or push her to the side during her many ill-fated attempts at finding a suitor? She could add that to her list of mistakes, alongside her seduction of Spike.

Rarity sighed. She pushed herself up and headed down the stairs so her absence didn't make the party conspicuous.

But try as she might to keep up the appearance of enjoying the party, her heart just wasn't in it anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Rarity woke up with a sense of dread and foreboding surrounding her. Her room was dressed in fine colors of lavenders, but they might as well have been grey the way she was feeling.

"Oh." Rarity sat up and took her sleeping mask off. Experiencing a slight shiver, Rarity pressed her finger to her breasts, feeling how little milk was in them. She may have been overthinking it, but she felt the emptiness inside her breasts reflected the emptiness she felt in her heart.

Yeah, she was overthinking it.

She thought about taking her powder, then thought better of it when she remembered her conversations with Applejack and Twilight. Rarity made a face of disgust. She did not want to talk of those two again, let alone talk to them, for some time. She knew they would be around sometime today, though.

"Hey." Rainbow Dash said, walking into the room with an envelope in her hand.

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash." Rarity yawned. "What's in the mail?"

"Good news." Rainbow Dash said, sitting on the bed and flicking the envelope towards Rarity. "I know Applejack and Twilight got to you yesterday, so this couldn't have come at a better time."

Intrigued by what Rainbow Dash meant by that, Rarity lifted the letter up and opened it. There was a folded postcard inside. Unfolding it revealed it was invitation to a runway show in Manehatten.

"Oh, and it's from Prim Hemline. I haven't heard from her in awhile. I thought she had forgotten me." Rarity said with a satisfaction in her voice, putting the letter against her chin. Rainbow Dash was right. This couldn't have come at a better time. A perfect opportunity for her to escape from Ponyville and just get away from it all. All the stress. All the mistrust. Plus, she could drum up more business for her store.

* * *

In Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was busying herself with slamming the trees until they yielded their shiny red fruits. Just because she wanted to have a go at Rarity as soon as possible didn't mean she could put off doing her morning chores.

"Applejack?" A voice said. A voice Applejack disliked hearing outside of certain contexts. It was Silver Lens, coming to the farm to see her outside of their scheduled appointment. That didn't sit right with Applejack.

"Wut do y'all want, Silver Lens?" Applejack growled as roundhouse kicked another tree.

Silver Lens adjusted her glasses. "I wanted to talk to you. I've been going over some of the things that were said in our previous sessions."

"Yeah? And?"

"And I think you might be hanging onto some traumas." Silver Lens held up her clipboard. "I think you might be struggling to process your emotions and not sharing this could lead to harmful developments in your psyche."

"Ah have no idea wut yer talkin' about. And besides, aren't y'all supposed the therapist? Aren't you supposed to find and stop these things before they become a problem?"

"Yes, but my job requires my patients to trust me and that I be kept up to date. For example ..." Silver Lens flipped a page on her clipboard. "Like when you brought a water bottle full of milk to Rarity's house?"

Applejack stopped working on her orchards.

"You heard about that, huh?"

"I did. It makes me worry that you have some unresolved issues with Rarity." Silver Lens. "You might be holding onto a grudge or a resentment of some kind."

Applejack clenched her fist. There was that word again, "grudge." She didn't have a grudge against Rarity for anything Rarity might have. She had a a grievance against for possibly nursing Rainbow Dash again, when Rarity knew she wasn't supposed to be, given how well it ended the last time. Not a grudge, a grievance. A different "G" word in its entirety!

"Ah'm fine." Applejack insisted.

Silver Lens sighed, reminded of Rarity. "What is with you people and insisting you're fine when you know you're not? I know you're not. Princess Cadence knows you're not ..."

"Silver Lens? Git off mah farm."

Silver Lens nodded and left out of respect for Applejack's demands. It was her property, after all. But she was going to report right to Cadence.

Silver Lens' departure alone wasn't enough for Applejack's rage to simmer down. She pulled an apple out of a basket and slammed it against the side of a tree, turning it into a sludgy paste.

"Applejack!" This time it was someone Applejack was happy to see, as Twilight stepped into the orchard.

"Howdy, Twi." Applejack said, forcing her voice to sound calmer than she was to avoid scaring Twilight. "Wut can Ah do ya fer?"

"I heard you had problem with Rarity involving a bottle full of milk?" Twilight asked.

"So you heard about that, too, huh?" Applejack asked. "Wut about it?"

Twilight pointed her thumb at her chest. "I also have a problem with Rarity that involves … _milk_."

Applejack smirked and rested against the tree. She was liking where this was going. "Yeah, so?"

"So I figured you might be interested in accompanying me to the Carousel Boutique so I can give Rarity a piece of my mind." Twilight pumped her fist, shaking it through the air.

"Ah would indeed." Applejack had a malicious smirk on her face. Rarity might be able to match Twilight and herself in games of words and double-talk individually, but together, they would be able to press something out of her.

They marched out of the orchards and towards Rarity's house, Twilight angry while Applejack was a sort of angry-satisfied mix of emotions. With Twilight's help, Rarity would get her comeuppance.

"Rarity!" Twilight shouted, banging on the door. "Rarity, get out here!"

"Ugh." Rather than Rarity answering them, it was Sweetie Belle. Turning eighteen must have done some kind of transformation on her. Her frazzled hair and wrinkled eyelids from lack of sleep made Sweetie Belle look the exact same way Rarity did when she was woken up too soon in the morning. "Rarity's not here."

"What?" Twilight was outraged. "Where is she, then?"

"She went out with Rainbow Dash ..." Sweetie Belle rested against the door and went back to her sleeping. Twilight knocked on the door to wake her up. "To Manehatten!" Sweetie Belle yelped. "Now, can I go back to bed, please?" Sweetie Belle grabbed the doorknob, eager to close the door and go back to bed.

"Yes … _after_ you let us in and let us use the phone."

* * *

Rarity rested against the back of the couch of the train. With everyone else on the car keeping to themselves, Rarity could enjoy alone time with her reflection in the window. Except for Rainbow Dash sitting next to her.

"Rainbow Dash." Rarity said as she felt Dash's hand walk along her side. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Dash fibbed.

"Rainbow Dash, as flattering as it is that you can't keep your hands off me, we are in public." Rarity growled.

"Relax." Rainbow Dash slid her hand in the hole of Rarity's dress, meant for Rarity's arm. "I'll be subtle about it." Dash shoved her hand through, sliding in and downwards until she could cup Rarity's breasts, the only hint they were doing anything inappropriate was a slight bulge in Rarity's dress where Dash's hand was.

"Rainbow Dash, please try to control yourself." Rarity said.

"I can't help it." Dash ran her fingers over the underside of Rarity's breasts. "You have the best chest in Equestria ..."

Rarity giggled. "Oh, darling."

"Your breast is kinda empty." Rainbow Dash whispered, feeling the weightlessness in Rarity's breast that came from it being dry of milk. "You want to take some powder when we get home?"

"Perhaps, darling. I'm not in the mood right now, but maybe that will change."

The train jolted, signaling it was about to stop."I believe this is our stop. You might want to remove your hand before someone sees us."

Rainbow Dash removed her hand, allowing Rarity to stand up from the chair without anyone noticing Rainbow Dash's inappropriate behavior. They left the train station and made their way to Prim Hemline's studio.

"Oh! Rarity!" Prim Hemline greeted them as soon as they entered. "Excellent!" Prim took Rarity's hand and guided her up to the stage. "Just pick a room and set up shop with your assistant there." Rainbow Dash pouted at being called Rarity's assistant. "I hope you'll understand this event is somewhat more low-key than Fashion Week, so there won't be as many celebrities judges."

After Prim left them, Rarity exalted in the feeling of being here. It meant her name was on the verge on becoming a household name, one known for her intriguing and fabulous designs. She stood on the stage, observed some of the other designers, and turned towards the seating area. She imagined filled with people, cheering for her designs.

"Well, well, well. Look what the manticore dragged in. Prim must have scraping the bottom of the barrel to invite you to this event."

Rarity's eye twitched. She recognized that voice.

"Suri Polomare." Rarity spat, turning to a woman made distinct from the other designers by her purple curled hair and a blue neck tie. Next to her was a shorter woman with cropped blue hair – her assistant, Coco Pommel.

"I would have thought you'd been disqualified for being a talentless plagiarist." Rarity snarled.

"Oh, darling, you can't prove that, mmkay?" Suri said. "Though after the last time, I'm surprised you would show your face after the last time, when I nearly beat you."

"I'm more surprised you would show yours, you _hack_." Rarity said. "I pity you, Suri. Some day, people are going to catch onto you and you will be left with nothing. You'll be denied entry to every contest. No one will trust you. You'll be out of a job and no will take you in."

"Funny." Suri said, patting Coco Pommel on the back. "Coco Pommel was in the same situation before I swooped in and rescued her again." Suri gave Coco a look, which made Coco Pommel shrink away.

"You want to me to beat her up?" Rainbow Dash offered, putting her fist in her palm. "I can totally take her on. She's scrawny and can't fly."

"You might want to pull on your attack dog's collar, Rarity, mmkay?" Suri said.

"Suri, you'll lucky if she even has a collar for me to pull on." Rarity held her arm in front of Rainbow Dash, telling her to stand down without words.

Rarity trailed Suri up and down, taking the measure of her nemesis. She looked towards Coco Pommel and got locked in to Coco Pommel's eyes. A mistake, as Rarity felt assaulted by those eyes.

Those eyes … which recognized her. Those eyes which saw her as an anchoring ship, bringing her out of despair. Those eyes which looked so familiar, which looked … identical to the eyes Rainbow Dash would look at Rarity with in her weakest moments.

Rarity hiccuped, her voice breaking.

Rainbow Dash noticed her beau's distress."Rarity?"

"Oh, Coco … I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Rarity cried, before running off the stage.

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash chased after her.

"Should we go after her?" Coco Pommel asked in a timid voice. "It would be the nice thing to do."

Suri smacked Coco Pommel upside the head. "Coco Pommel, after your time on the street you should have learned by now. Being nice will get you nothing in this town."

"Rarity?" Rainbow Dash called. She kept calling Rarity's name until she found Rarity backstage, with her knees and arms cradled around herself and crying to herself.

"Rarity." Rainbow Dash said, sitting down next to her. Rarity looked up from her knees at Dash, then buried her face back in her knees. "Rarity, what's wrong?"

"It's ..." Rarity sniffed. "It's Coco Pommel. I left her … the last time I saw her, I left with a job so she wouldn't have to work for Suri anymore. Now I've returned, and she's working for Suri again. Why? What happened? I tried to put her in a brighter place … I offered her a light. I looked into her eyes just now and I could see my light had gone out in her eyes."

"So she didn't stay away from Suri. So what? It's her loss." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's so much more than that, Rainbow Dash." Rarity sniffed. She adjusted herself, turning to Rainbow Dash. "If you wanted to leave me, could you? Could you, well and truly leave me?"

"Of course! Do you think if there wasn't enough good to outweigh the bad, I wouldn't be able to bail on you?"

Rarity smiled for a brief moment, her nerves soothed. "Wait. The good includes more than just my cleavage and my milk, right?"

"Of course!" Rainbow Dash waited a moment for the best comedic timing. "But your cleavage and milk are pretty great, too."

Whatever laughs Rainbow's comment might have other provoked out of Rarity were set aside, as Rarity placed her hands on her Dash's cheeks. "Darling, about Coco Pommel ...I looked at her eyes and I saw you. I saw us. Looking at her and Suri … it was like looking into a mirror of ourselves. You're my Coco, and I'm ..." Rarity brought her face down into Rainbow Dash's chest. "_I'm Suri!_"

"Hey." Rainbow Dash said. "You're not Suri. You're way better than Suri. You're better than ten Suris."

Rarity looked up at Rainbow Dash. "You think so?"

Rainbow Dash ran her fingers through Rarity's hair. "I know so. Come on. Let's get back up there. If you don't even compete, Suri will win by default. You're not gonna let that happen, right?"

Rarity nodded. She wiped a few remaining tears off her face. "You're right, darling. Come. Let's see if we can learn why Coco Pommel went back to working for Suri." Rarity stood up. Rainbow Dash followed. They went back upstage, where Suri was chatting up with Prim Hemline, laying on the charm. This worked to Rarity's advantage, as it meant Coco Pommel was left alone.

"Coco Pommel?" Rarity asked from behind, startling Coco Pommel.

"Oh." Coco squealed, turning to them. "Rarity! You startled me."

"Yes." Rarity said. "So sorry about that, dear. I was wondering, could you tell us why you're working for Suri Polomare again? Wasn't that job with my friend enough to pay your wages?"

"Oh, it was, while it lasted." Coco Pommel said. "After the production finished, your friend found other people for work for her. I couldn't find any jobs after that. I tried to sell my own designs, but everyone I marketed to had someone else already. Someone who was _hipper_ and _prettier_ and already had their own trophies." Coco Pommel crossed her arms and sighed. "I was just a little girl trying to get into an unfriendly fashion world. I was out on the street, with no job, no home, I-I got so desperate I begged Suri to take me back."

Rarity felt sympathetic for Coco Pommel. The fashion world was unassuming to most people, but for those in the know, it was a competitive, stressful market where the slightest mistake could set a career back for years. But for Coco to have to go back to Suri was unfair in ways Rarity had no words for.

"Coco Pommel." Suri snapped. "Why are you fraternizing with the enemy? That is not mmmkay, mmmkay?"

"I'm sorry." Coco Pommel pointed towards Suri. "I have to, um, go."

Rarity nodded to show she understood.

Prim Hemline found a spot with strong acoustics and clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone! That's enough for today!"

"Come on, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said. "Let's check into a hotel for now." Rarity glanced at Coco Pommel. "We're not done with her yet."

* * *

Rarity and Dash checked into the nearby hotel and went up to their room. Rarity and Rainbow Dash were on laying on the bed, cuddling with each other when the phone for room service rang.

"Ignore it." Rainbow Dash said, nuzzling her head into Rarity's shoulder and holding hands with her. "It's probably a salesman."

The phone continued ringing, which started to annoy both of them.

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said with resignation. "Answer it."

Rarity picked up the phone. "You're reached Rarity Belle. How may I help you?" She was greeted with a truck load of swear words from a familiar Southern accent. "Applejack, darling, swearing is not the best way to start a conversation."

Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow. What could have motivated Applejack to go so far as to call Rarity in a hotel phone?

"All right, y'all got a point there." Applejack admitted to Rarity. "But still! Y'all said you'd talk with Twilight and Ah tomorrow at Sweetie Belle's birthday party yesterday, and y'all up and left for Manehatten instead of facing the music!"

"Applejack … I never said tomorrow. I said "sometime." I said "later." At no point did I specify the day after. You and Twilight took it upon yourselves to interpret my words in a way that suited your own purposes."

"Ah, uh … well, that's a good point there, Rarity."

"Thank you for saying as much, Applejack. I will also thank you to leave me alone until I am ready to talk."

Rarity slammed the phone down, hanging up before Applejack could say another word.

Rarity huffed. "Interpreting words to in such a way to suit one's own purposes is supposed to be _my_ thing."

"I know." Rainbow Dash said, stroking Rarity's hair. "Your own thing." Rainbow Dash resumed cuddling. Rarity did not return the favor, which upset Rainbow Dash.

"Rarity ..." She pawed at Rarity's cheek. "We're supposed to be cuddling. You're not cuddling."

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm just thinking about Coco Pommel. If I had checked in on her … if I sent her a letter, she wouldn't have to work for Suri now."

"Forgot about it." Rainbow Dash said. "We came here to _escape_ stress, remember? We're not trying to be heroes."

"I saw something in her when I was looking at her eyes, Rainbow Dash. I saw Suri had a hold on her."

"What?"

Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash, kissed her on the forehead and cupped her chin.

"The same kind of hold I have on you. I'd be willing to bet, if I made myself appealing to her, I could transfer that hold to me."

Rainbow Dash lifted her head. Rarity slipped off the bed and stood up tall. She shook her hips and swung her breasts back and forth, giving Rainbow Dash a show and reassuring herself of her own attractive body.

Rainbow Dash was distracted by Rarity's flaunting but regained her focus. "Let me make sure I follow. You think if you seduce Coco Pommel, her feelings for Suri will transfer to you? She's just … change one Mistress for another the way you would trade in an appliance for a newer model?"

"That's the idea, yes." Rarity said as she swung her breasts back and forth. Dash licked her lips before remembering Rarity wasn't doing it for her.

"Hey ..." Dash said. "Coming onto somebody's girl is kind of uncool, Rarity. How would you like if someone came up and flirted with me?"

"This is different." Rarity said. "I'm not stealing anything. I'm saving Coco Pommel from Suri. I owe it to her."

"So, what? It's okay to steal girlfriends when their girlfriends are sleazeballs like Suri? Sex and seduction is okay when it's for the greater good?"

Rarity laughed. "Ha! That could be the name of my autobiography. _The Life of Rarity Belle: Sex and Seduction For the Greater Good._ But to answer your question, darling … yes, it's okay when brutes like Suri Polomare are involved."

"Uh-huh." The more Rainbow Dash thought about it, the more she had to ask a question. "But if Coco Pommel and Suri are mirrors of us, then how do you know Coco Pommel won't be as loyal to Suri as I am to you?"

"You don't want to leave me, do you?"

"No."

Rarity waved her finger. "That's the difference. Coco Pommel wants to leave Suri."

Rarity put her hand on the doorknob.

"Even if she doesn't know it yet."

Rarity left the room. She didn't have to wander far to find her prey, as going down the stairs and through the hall brought her to Coco Pommel, who was standing right in front of a hall closet used by the hotel staff.

_Already in front of a closet._ Rarity thought. _How convenient!_

"Coco!"

"Rarity!" Coco exclaimed. "Um, hello, again."

"What are you doing here, darling?" Rarity asked, resting her head on her hand. All part of the greater seduction ploy.

"Oh, um, Suri and I are staying here for the event. It's quite close to Prim Hemline's studio, so the walk isn't far. Suri's actual apartment is a ways down north."

"Uh-huh." Rarity nodded, making a small mental note of what Coco was saying while advancing towards her. "Why are you out here and not in your room?"

"Suri wanted me to fetch her coffee." Coco answered, not noticing Rarity's approach. "She likes her coffee."

"Is that so?" Rarity went around Coco and opened the closet door.

"Yes." Coco Pommel looked around, confused about how Rarity had disappeared. She was unaware Rarity was behind her instead of front of her. Coco let out a yelp when she felt an intangible grip pull her backwards into the closet with Rarity. Rarity made haste to shut the door, making the light from the hallway under the door the only source of light in the cramped room, stuffed with tools and boxes.

"Rarity?" Coco squeaked with fear. "What are you doing?"

"Darling, I want you to leave Suri." Rarity said. "But I know you won't do that without some encouragement. I looked at you in the studio and I saw you had a lot in common with Rainbow Dash. Maybe not in personality, maybe not in looks, but definitely in … interests."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about ..." Coco stuttered. She was in a dark room with a person whose intents were unknown to her. She had good reason to be panicked.

"Darling, please don't be shy. You wouldn't have stayed with Suri if you didn't like being hurt, at least on some level."

Coco Pommel was frightened out of her wits when she felt Rarity wrap her arms around her neck.

"Since you're not being forthcoming, you'll forgive me if I engage in a little experimentation. Rainbow Dash is rather into asphyxiation, so I'll start with what I know and go from there."

"Rarity ..." Coco squeaked. "Please … stop." She tried to pry Rarity's arm off her neck, but as feminine as Rarity was, she still had more muscle mass than Coco Pommel's thin frame.

Rarity listened to Coco Pommel's gasps for breath. They were all wrong. When she did this to Rainbow Dash, Rainbow's gasps for breathe were long and calm, taking in every minute, enjoying the feeling of being choked, savoring the adrenaline rush that came from thinking her next breathe could be her last. Coco Pommel's gasps were short, sharp and worried, wanting air for her lungs more than anything.

"Right." Rarity said, releasing her grip from Coco Pommel. "That was a bust. My apologies, darling. That gets Rainbow Dash raring to go, but everyone has their own preference, I suppose." Rarity got another idea. "Speaking of bust ..."

Rarity wrapped her arms around Coco again and pulled her in, forcing her head into Rarity's generous breasts. Rarity knew there was a number of people, male and females among them, who would have liked to have the sensual sensation of their heads _smothered_ in Rarity's flesh.

When that also failed to provoke the desired response out of Coco Pommel, Rarity quit doing it. Rarity didn't notice Coco Pommel whimper.

"There must be something I'm missing ..." Rarity rubbed her chin. "Oh! I know."

The room was lit up as a result of Rarity lifting Coco Pommel by her shirt in the air with her magic. Rarity adjusted her grasp on Coco Pommel's body until she was hanging in the air like a slab of pig meat, ripe for carnivorous and predatory feeding.

With an amazing amount of gall, Rarity brought her hand down on Coco Pommel's rear, giving her a spank, the sound of which echoed through the closet.

"How was that, darling?" Rarity asked, turning Coco Pommel back to face her.

There was a single tear on Coco Pommel's cheek. Seeing it caused Rarity to have a realization. A realization she was being a terrible person by doing this. She should have stopped when Coco Pommel pleaded her to at the start. She should have respected Coco Pommel's right to privacy.

"Oh my goodness ..." Rarity covered her face with her hand, setting Coco Pommel down. "Coco Pommel, dear, I am so sorry, I thought – well, it doesn't really matter what I thought, does it? I should have stopped." Rarity held her arms out to embrace Coco. She stopped herself and rubbed her shoulder as though it was sore. "I'm sorry … a hug is probably the last thing you want from me right now."

Rarity opened the closet door and left, leaving a nervous and shuddering Coco Pommel behind.

Rarity went back up to her room, where Rainbow Dash was lying on the couch.

"Hey." Dash said. "How did it go?"

"Terrible!" Rarity said, her eyes forming tears. "I came on too strong and I scared the poor girl out of her wits! I don't know what I was thinking! What came over me, what possessed me to think that bringing a woman into a closet and trying to seduce her was a good idea?"

Rainbow Dash looked at Rarity with interest. "Well, if it makes you feel better, if I was me, I would have been all over that. Sounds like fun."

"But it wasn't you." Rarity sat on the bed, waiting for Rainbow Dash to comfort her. As Rarity knew she would, Rainbow Dash hooked her arm around Rarity's shoulder.

"This is worse than that time with Applejack or Spike!" Rarity wailed. "At least then, I had the excuse I wasn't in my right mind. I was in complete sanity and perfect mental health when I decided to get my filthy, lecherous hands all over Coco! How could I ever make it up to her? She won't be able to even look at me."

"Uh, Rarity?"

"She's probably off telling Suri now. All about how mean old Rarity invaded her personal space ..."

"Rarity, there's a note under the door."

"What? Oh, I see." Rarity looked at the door. Someone had slid it in a pink card under the door. Rarity got off the bed and picked it up. It read;

_In the next thirty minutes, come to room 1309, dressed with a white shirt and black skirt. You know, like a schoolteacher or a secretary._

_I'll be waiting. _

Rainbow Dash read the note over Rarity's shoulder. "Interesting."

"Yes." Rarity said. "Too interesting not to investigate."

"I don't know, Rarity … dressed like a schoolteacher? Doesn't that sound a bit fishy to you?"

"Perhaps, but it's only five rooms from us. You can keep watch outside. I saw a costume shop on the way over here. I'll pay it a visit, get a costume on loan, then come back with enough to time to spare." Rarity handed Rainbow Dash the card and left.

Rainbow Dash stepped outside the room to keep watch. Both for Rarity's return and for any shady types who might be around. As she was going to be watching the halls like a bird of prey, Rainbow Dash didn't think to make sure the hotel door was all the way closed, leaving a little crack.

"Ah, that Rarity girl." A gruff voice said. "She's something, no?"

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash answered dreamily. She got back on her guard and looked to the source. "Wait, who are you?" Dash tensed up, ready for a fight.

"Oh, I am, how you say, a traveler." The person speaking was wearing purple sunglasses, an oversized trench coat, and a large hat. "I saw Rarity enter the hotel and had to follow so I could ..." He made a gesture. "Admire her natural beauty."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. She was put at ease by the traveler's description of Rarity. Rarity was built like a model. Anybody would want to follow her for a closer look. "Yeah, she is good-looking. Curvy, too."

"Is that so?" The traveler inquired.

A better argument for the traveler's question could not have been found, as Rarity returned, dressed in a tight, white shirt with long sleeves, glasses, and a black skirt which reached her knees.

"Wow." Rainbow Dash commented. The traveler seemed taken aback as well.

"Do you like it?" Rarity asked, strutting forward. "I thought about getting one that was a size too small to show my cleavage and my midriff, but I figured this one showed off my curves better." Rarity glanced at the traveler. "My _natural_ curves, I might add."

"Yeah, sure. Natural." The traveler said in a more feminine voice.

"I'm sorry?" Rarity asked.

The traveler cleared his throat. "Just a cough."

"Well, if you'll both excuse me for depriving you of your gawking, I have a date … I think." Rarity strutted down the hall. Rainbow Dash's jaw was knocked loose from the view of Rarity's walk, which emphasized her hips.

Rarity knocked on the door to the 1309 room. "Hello? Is anybody there? I came, dressed like you said."

Rarity had just about decided whoever was on the other side of the door had lost their nerve when she heard the door handle click. The door was opened a little bit, Coco Pommel's eyes shining through the gap.

Coco Pommel gasped. "You made it! I didn't think you'd actually come!" She opened the door to let Rarity in, who was now confused.

"What? But I -"

"Please, take a seat on the bed." Coco insisted. Rarity did so. Taking a moment to take it all in, Rarity noticed Coco Pommel was dressed like a schoolgirl.

Schoolgirl. Coco Pommel was dressed like a schoolgirl … and the card had told Rarity to dress like a schoolteacher. Rarity didn't have to be a math genius to put two and two together.

"Coco Pommel, dear, what is going on?"

"Well, uh ..." Coco Pommel put a finger to her lip. "I liked it when you spanked me in the closet ..."

"What? But – but you were crying!"

"I wasn't crying because it hurt." Coco Pommel said. "I was crying because it felt like I was betraying Suri, giving in to you. But Suri went out, and the more I thought about it ..."

Rarity smirked. "The more you realized you didn't care what Suri thought?"

Coco Pommel seemed reluctant to answer, but she nodded her head. "Yes. So I followed you back to your room and slid that card in under the door. Now you're here. Yay!" Coco Pommel clapped.

Rarity exhaled in relief, satisfied she had made the right decision in coming on to Coco Pommel the way she did.

Perhaps this was going to give her an arrogant ego complex about her oh-so-superb decision-making skills.

"You know," Rarity started, taking off the glasses. She lifted the shirt up, exposing her bust, and wiped the glasses with the shirt. "Inviting me here while Suri's not here is quite naughty of you, Coco Pommel."

Rarity put the glasses back on, tilting them towards Coco.

"And we know what happens to naughty girls, don't we?" Rarity spread adjusted her legs in a way that would be ideal for sitting.

Coco Pommel let out a squee. "Yes! Yes, we do!" She jumped into onto the bed and crawled onto Rarity's legs. She made sure to hold her rear up high so Rarity could reach it.

Rarity raised her hand and brought it down hard, causing Coco Pommel to yelp.

"Oh, teacher!" Coco whined, getting into character. "Please stop. I'll behave."

"I'm afraid that's not good enough, dear." Rarity said. "We must make sure to beat that misconduct out of you." She spanked Coco again … and again … and again …

"S-stop!" Coco struggled to say, her face turning red with embarrassment and arousal. Rarity could tell she didn't mean it based on the huge smile she was wearing. Rarity continued spanking, Coco Pommel's delighted screams filling the room.

Coco's screams reached the hallway, confusing Rainbow Dash and the traveler.

"What are they doing in there?" The traveler asked.

"Beats me." Rainbow Dash said. "Knowing Rarity, though, it's probably something good."

The traveler eyed Rainbow Dash for a second. When he was sure Rainbow Dash wasn't looking, he whipped out a camera and peeped into her room. He took multiple snapshots, clicking away, his success at going unnoticed ensured by the camera's lack of flash or shutter noise.

"Well, it's been fun." The traveler said, taking his leave.

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow Dash didn't pay him any attention.

A few more minutes later, Rarity came out of the room. Unseen to Rainbow Dash in the room was a lustful and panting Coco Pommel on the bed. Rarity closed the door.

"Did you have fun?" Rainbow Dash asked Rarity.

"A little bit." Rarity admitted. "I'll make sure to include you next time."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "That's all I ask."

"I'd best get this back to the shop. It's only a rental." Rarity gesturing to her outfit.

"I wouldn't mind you dressing like that more often."

"Darling, please … oh, who am I kidding? I look gorgeous. I must make an outfit like this for myself when we get back."

Rarity left to return the costume. When she returned, she brought Rainbow Dash to bed to make up for lost cuddles.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Rarity grabbed her hair and almost pulled it out. She was stopped by Rainbow Dash, who knew Rarity would complain for weeks while her hair regrew.

They had gone to bed last night and returned to the studio today to be greeted with a most unwelcome sight. Suri had stolen Rarity's designs again, just like at Fashion Week.

"Suri!" Rarity yelled at thin air.

Suri appeared, walking towards them with a spring in her step, Coco Pommel beside carrying bags beside her. "You called my name?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Rarity pointed at the dresses – the dresses Suri stole.

"It's like I keep trying to tell y'all, darling. It's every woman for herself in this town."

Rarity huffed. "How you manage to be where you are now pilfering everyone's designs without getting caught amazes me. I imagine there are quite a few would-be designers whose careers were lost to your thievery."

Suri shrugged. "Eh. They were weak."

"What I want to know is, how did you even get them? I wasn't stupid enough to share anything with you except for my contempt this time."

"You can thank your rainbow friend for that." Suri pointed to Dash. "She was so busy watching your silicone body strut down the hall she didn't notice me take pictures."

"You were the traveler with the glasses!" Rainbow realized.

"Ooh, she figured it out. Rarity, give your pet a dog biscuit, mmmkay?"

"Can I beat her up now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm almost tempted to say yes ..." Rarity muttered.

"Rarity!" Prime Hemline beamed towards them. "Do you have your designs ready for show?"

"Uh, funny story about that." Rainbow Dash forced a chuckle.

Suri glared at Rarity, daring her to try to tell Prim about Suri's activities – who would Prim believe, an established Manehatten designer or a wide-eyed girl from a country with big dreams?

"I've ran into a minor setback." Rarity hissed. "If you'll just excuse me for an hour, I'll have something for you."

"All right. I'm looking forward to your designs, Miss Belle. Don't let me down!" Prim waved her Rarity. She and Rainbow Dash bolted from the studio back to the hotel.

"Coco," Suri said to her assistant, "go, like, follow them and make sure they don't that trick they did last time where they made new clothes in under a day."

Although she didn't want to, Coco Pommel nodded. She followed them back to the hotel.

* * *

Rarity and Rainbow Dash retreated to their hotel room, where Rainbow Dash began pacing back and forth.

"What are we gonna do?" Rainbow Dash whined. "The last time Suri pulled this trick, we had all our friends here to help you make new dresses, but you only have me!"

"Yes, yes, it's a conundrum, isn't it?" Rarity muttered. She clicked her tongue, deep in thought.

"Whatever we decided to do, we better decide fast." Rainbow said. "I'll bet Suri's telling Prim about how "her" inspiration for the dresses."

Rarity snapped her fingers. "You know what, Rainbow Dash? I can accept not winning this time. But for Celestia's sake, Suri cannot be allowed to continue robbing people's designs! We must put a stop to it. We are not going to salvage ourselves. We are going to sabotage Suri."

Rainbow Dash sighed, tapping her head. "You know, I brought you that invite because I thought it would let us relax, not stress out even more ..."

"Think nothing of it, darling." Rarity swung the door open. She was surprised at first to find Coco Pommel. "Ah, Coco Pommel. If my guess is correct, Suri told you to spy on us?"

Coco Pommel nodded. "Um, yes. Um, please don't hate me ..."

"Hate you?" Rarity brought her arm around Coco and put Coco into her cleavage. "Darling, why would I would hate you? It's not not your fault you have to obey such a cruel, despicable woman." Rarity let her go. "Ta-ta!" Rarity shooed Coco Pommel away.

"Wait, that's it?" Rainbow asked. "You're just gonna let her go?"

"Yes, darling. We're just going to let her go … and in an hour or so, we'll go back to the studio." Rarity cupped Rainbow's cheek. "Trust me. I have a plan."

* * *

Sipping her coffee, Suri Polomare was feeling good about herself. Her assistant did what she told her to do, like a good assistant should. She had duped and fooled Rarity a second time, and she was going to get off scot-free because Coco would sabotage any of Rarity's attempts at salvaging her situation.

Suri went to check on "her" designs. She did a spit-take with her coffee. Someone had ruined them, taking a pair of scissors and cutting them up like they had been run through a blender.

"Who is responsible for this?" Suri demanded. "Who ruined my designs?"

"Your designs?" Rarity asked, walking up to Suri. "It's just as well."

"You!" Suri pointed at Rarity. "You did this?"

"My, my. Rainbow Dash, it seems as though Suri doesn't like it when her "every woman for herself" mantra gets turned against her, does she?"

Coco Pommel appeared on the scene. "Rarity, I did – oh." She noticed Suri. "Hello, Suri."

Suri saw the handles of scissors peeking out from Coco Pommel's pocket. "Coco, you ruined my dresses? After everything I did for you?"

"Rarity's dresses." Coco Pommel said, clenching her fists. "They were Rarity's dresses. And you didn't do anything for me! You took me off the streets because it was convenient for you! Between you and the streets I didn't HAVE a choice. At least, I thought as much … but Rarity coming back reminded me of how unpleasant you truly are. So when Rarity slipped this into my pocket ..." Coco Pommel pulled out a note. "Offering to make it worth my while if I ruined your – HER dresses you stole, well … I couldn't say no."

"Yes. You did a fine job. As promised ..." Rarity pulled out a sack of bits and handed it to Coco Pommel. "I imagine there's twice as much bits in there as Suri pays you in a year. Perhaps three times as much."

Suri sounded like a rabid wolverine when she snarled. "Grr! You won't get away with this, Coco Pommel! I'll tell everyone in Manehatten about how disloyal you are! You'll never work in this town again!"

"I imagine so, given Suri's penchant for deceit and trickery." Rarity said. She walked around Coco Pommel in circles. "Suri will lie to every business owner in the city, spread gossip and rumors everywhere. No one in this town will hire you again!"

Coco Pommel sniffed a little. All the work she did for Rarity sabotaging Suri's theft, and what did she have to show for it? Not only was Suri going to fire her, but after Suri made her rounds, she couldn't get work as something as lowly as a waitress.

Rarity threw her arm around Coco Pommel's shoulder. "Coco Pommel, how would you like to come to Ponyville to work as _my_ assistant?"

Coco Pommel brightened up. "Wha- you mean it?"

"Would I lie to you? You're a good assistant, you're a nice girl when _certain others_ aren't taking advantage of you and I could use an extra hand with my fashion business."

Suri snorted like a boar ready to charge. "You can't do that!"

"Miss Belle is free to do whatever she wishes, unlike you." Prim Hemline said. "Coco Pommel was kind enough to bring me this camera and its photos, which is more than sufficient proof for me to show you stole Rarity's designs. It is YOU, Suri Polomare, who will never work in this town again. And rest assured, with this discovery, we will be investigating all of your previous fashions lines to see if you stole them as well."

Suri's jaw dropped. Rarity knew Suri was as good as ruined.

"One last thing before I take my leave, Suri. You said something about silicone." Rarity placed a hand on her chest. "Well, they're real and they're _spectacular_."

"Come now, darlings." Rarity said, grabbing Rainbow Dash and Coco Pommel. "Let's go celebrate, shall we?"

* * *

Rarity had enough fashion for one day, so she went home with entourage, but not before Prim Hemline let her know she had a retroactive reward for second place for her stolen designs. Which was fine by Rarity, as long as first place wasn't Suri.

By the time they got home, it was dark outside. Sweetie Belle should have been in bed.

Rarity had no trouble entering her own house. Rainbow Dash didn't have any either, but Coco Pommel was nowhere near as comfortable as they were.

"I've never been to your house before ..." Coco muttered as Rarity set her keys on the table.

"Well, feel free to look around, darling. Oh, provided you don't wake Sweetie Belle."

"Who's Sweetie Belle?"

"Her sister." Dash answered. "Just turned eighteen a few days ago."

"That's nice." Coco mumbled. She watched as Rainbow Dash rummaged through the cabinets. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us something to celebrate beating Suri." Rainbow Dash pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity scolded. "Put that back! It's reserved for special occasions!"

"Are you saying beating Suri Polomare, exposing she's a fraud, and saving the careers of all the artists she's wrecked over the years on top of getting Coco Pommel as your new assistant isn't special?" Rainbow Dash smirked.

This was, of course, impressive on its own and cause for celebration, but Rarity was more focused on letting Coco Pommel know she was welcome.

So, sometime later, she and Rainbow Dash were drunk as could be, slurring their words, laughing at mundane things which weren't funny in the least and swaying back and forth. Coco Pommel held her liquor better, or least paced herself better, as she was still sober while they were slammed.

"You – you remember the time -" Rarity said. She and Rainbow Dash burst into laughter before she finished and whatever it was Rarity was going to say didn't come up in the conversation again.

Coco Pommel just smiled, watching as their laughter made their bodies move back and forth.

Rarity yelled when a splat appeared on her dress, getting the area around her breast damp.

"Rarity?" Coco Pommel asked. "Are you all right? What's going on?"

Rarity groaned, cupping her breast. She turned to Rainbow Dash. "It'sh … been too long, darling. Let'sh go upsssstairsh ..."

Rainbow Dash set her cup down and gave Rarity support to stand up. Despite being drunk, Rainbow Dash was still able to help Rarity up the stairs to their room.

Coco Pommel was mystified. What was Rarity talking about? What had been too long? She didn't want to interrupt their privacy. She also didn't want to be left in the dark. She remained indecisive, tilting her like a metronome until she thought of all the times she was indecisive under Suri's - for lack of a better word - "care."

Coco took a sip of her drink in the hopes the alcohol would give her confidence before going up the stairs. Rarity and Rainbow Dash had left the door to their room open. Coco took this to mean it was okay for her to come in, though she would have thought Rainbow Dash would have learned not to leave the door open after what Suri did in the hotel.

"H-hello?" Coco inched the door open. She blushed right away. Rainbow Dash was on top of Rarity, who had pulled her clothes down, exposing her massive breasts. Coco could tell they had been about to engage in ... consenting adult actions before she walked on them.

"Oh, hello, Coco, darling!" Rarity greeted with a surprising polite tone, as most people would be upset someone walked in on them before sex. "Do you need shomthing, darling? In cashhse you couldn't tell, Rainbow Dahsh and I were in the middle of shomthing ..."

"Oh no, nothing. It's no trouble, I'll just … leave." Coco Pommel began to close the door.

"Wait!" Rarity said. She patted an empty space next to the bed. "Come, sit down. We can talk for a bit."

"Um, are you sure?" Coco asked.

"Yesh! Rainbow Dahsh won't mind, ishn't that right, Dahsh?"

"Yeah, shure. Jusht … jusht as long as we get to our private time." Dash muttered.

Per Rarity's urging, Coco Pommel sat down on the side of the bed. "Um … do you want to cover up?"

"It'sh fine, dar-" Rarity was interrupted by a hiccup. "Darling! Now, tell ush what you need."

"Oh, no no!" Coco held her hands up. "I don't need anything at all. I was just worried about you two."

"That'sh shweet of you." Rarity muttered, swaying back and forth.

"Um ..." Coco stuttered, not sure how to process being allowed on a couple's bed while they were both half-dresses and ready to do the private tango. She supposed she might as well ask a question which was bothering her. "At the studio, you said something … about your breasts. Are they real? I know you said they were, but are they?"

"Yesh, of courshe!" Rarity curled her fingers around her breasts. "Real and proud of it."

"Yeah. Why would you think they weren't?"

"Well, um. In Manehatten, if a girl has anything bigger than b-cup, she has implants. That's the rule of thumb."

"Not here!" Rainbow Dash said. "We grow 'em up big out in the country, and I don't just mean the breashs. We do everything bigger here."

"If you like ..." Rarity offered, sitting up. "You can stay and watch, because they're about to get bigger."

Coco Pommel was surprised, confused, and more than a little bit intrigued. How could they get any bigger?

Rarity waved a spoon around. The spoon had a white substance like sugar or salt on it. "Watch." Rarity inserted the spoon into her mouth. A lump formed in her throat as she swallowed.

"Now what?" Coco asked out of curiosity. A few minutes in, little happened. A few more minutes in, however, Rarity's breasts began to grow bit by bit, expanding in diameter with every second and making sounds like liquid sloshing.

"Ah-haa ..." Rarity sighed. "That's good … it's been too long since we last did this, Rainbow Dash."

"Did what?" Coco asked, blushing a little at Rarity's expanded breasts.

Rarity looked to Rainbow Dash. "Should we tell her?"

"She already saw the powder. Too late to quit now."

"Coco ..." Rarity said. "Rainbow Dahsh and I have a little ritual we do. It involves … this." Rarity took her hands to her breasts and pressed the flesh, forcing a spurt of white liquid out.

"Breast milk?" Coco Pommel asked. She jumped off the bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted you. I'll leave now." Coco Pommel made for the door, overhearing Rarity and Dash whisper to each other.

"Coco Pommel?" Rarity asked, stopping Coco Pommel in her tracks.

"Yes?" Coco asked.

"How would you like to join us tonight?" Rarity asked, squeezing milk out of her breast. "It's your first week with us, and I want it to be special. After all the time you spent under Suri, I want to make _you_ feel … _special_."

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Is- is Rainbow Dash okay with it?"

"Yes. What do you think we were whispering about? Sweet nothings to each other?

"Well, yes."

"Rainbow Dash and I have worked something out." Rarity explained. "Whether or not I can involved other people in our adult activities is dependent – and I quote – on whether or not Rainbow Dash finds it "sexy.""

"I have no problem backing off and watching you drink Rarity's milk inshtead." Rainbow Dash said, hovering in the air and adjusting herself like a scarf around Rarity's neck so there was room for Coco Pommel to lay on top.

"Oh, um. All right." Coco Pommel didn't want to drink milk out of Rarity's breast (because come on, that was creepy) but she figured she might as well after Rarity had been gracious enough to rescue her from Suri and give her a place to stay.

Coco crawled on top of Rarity like an uncertain caterpillar. She mustered up the courage to continue and stopped short of putting her mouth on Rarity's breast.

"Something wrong, darling?"

"Sorry, it's just … they're so big!" Coco exclaimed. "You shouldn't be able to have breasts this big. They're almost hypnotic."

"So I've heard." Rarity gave a sly look at Rainbow Dash. "Now, darling, please … _drink_." Coco Pommel put her mouth on Rarity's teat and suckled.

"Mmm." Coco Pommel was expecting the milk to taste nasty and much too sweet. The original purpose for breast milk was for feeding children. But Rarity's milk tasted pleasant. Coco wouldn't have hesitated as much as she did if knew the milk was this good.

"That's it, darling, that's it ..." Rarity encouraged her.

Coco Pommel popped her lips off to take a breath. "Your milk tastes good, Rarity."

"Thank you, darling."

Coco Pommel looked up at her hosts. Rarity with her huge, milk-filled breasts out, and Rainbow Dash perched on Rarity's shoulder with her wings out and arms around Rainbow Dash, looking down at her with a perverse smile … Coco Pommel felt like she had stumbled into the den of a pair of succubi, who had been so amused at her accidentally discovery of them they decided to let her stay, if only for a little while.

"Coco Pommel, what's wrong?" Rarity cooed, speaking like a mother caring for a child – and _not_ a breast milk-obsessed pervert who had conscripted her new assistant into helping with her bizarre sexual interests. "Why did you stop? Is my milk not good enough? Are you uncomfortable with the idea?"

"No, no, it's just … a little overwhelming."

"Coco Pommel, dear, I played by your rules when I spanked you in the hotel room. Now I expect you to play by mine."

"No way." Dash laughed. "You spanked her?"

"Yesh!" Rarity answered, her slur returning. "Shpanked her until her rump was red as an apple!"

Coco Pommel only now caught to the fact Rarity hadn't been slurring for awhile now. Was she faking being drunk? Or maybe she was just concentrating on coherent sentences to help coax Coco Pommel to join her in the bed?

"I think you need a little encouragement ..." Rarity purred to Coco. She grabbed her breast and squeezed, spraying Coco Pommel's face and chest with the milk.

"Aww, hey! No fair. You never do that to me ..." Dash complained.

"You, darling, never need encouragement."

"All right, that's it." Rainbow Dash spread her wings and flew up. "Move over, Coco."

"Do-do you want me to leave now?" Coco asked.

"Not at all." Rarity said. "Just move over to give Rainbow some room." Rarity scratched her chin. "It's been some time since I could experience the feeling of two people nursing both my breasts at once ..."

Rainbow Dash positioned herself. Rarity addressed Rainbow Dash's complaint and squeezed her other breasts, spraying Rainbow Dash down with the milk.

"Oooh yes ..." Rainbow Dash moaned as the milk covered her face and chest. Coco Pommel could tell being covered in milk was having a strong effect on Rainbow Dash, if her flared-up wings were anything to go by.

"That's enough _showering_, now, darlings … _drink_." Rarity commanded.

Coco Pommel resumed and Rainbow Dash started suckling Rarity's breasts. Rarity moaned loud enough to wake the sleeping residents nearby houses.

"Yes, darlings. Drink my delicious milk from my huge, impossible-" She winked at Coco Pommel. "-breasts. Savor the vanilla taste. Feel the milk as it flows over your tongue and down your throat. Moan at the feeling you get as it fills you up … all the milk filling you up and up … don't you feel so full? So full, with my delicious milk weighing you down. Mmm, if only there was some relieve that weight you must be feeling … yes. I can feel your bodies warming up. Pay tribute to your goddess."

A spasm ripped though Coco Pommel's body. It was funny to hear Rarity call herself a "goddess," but credit where credit was due – Coco Pommel could say with absolute certainty she had never been _talked_ to an orgasm before.

Coco Pommel popped her mouth off Rarity's breast. "Oh, wow, Rarity … that was amazing." Coco Pommel looked up to see Rarity fall backwards and drift to sleep. A quick glance to the right showed Rainbow Dash had done the same, nestling under Rarity's breast. And they were all still covered – Coco would go so far as to say drenched - in milk. Milk on Coco's chest, milk on Rainbow's face, milk on Rarity's enormous tracts of land …

A part of Coco said leaving them to sleep with milk all over them would be disgusting because it would be dried up and flaky in the morning. Another part of her said it would be arousing for the same reason. The part which said it was disgusting won out in the end. Being careful not to disturb Rarity or Dash, she got off the bed to go fetch a towel.

Unknown to her, someone had been watching from the other side of the door. The door was open as Coco was interrupted by Rarity's invitation when she last tried to close it. On the other side Sweetie Belle. She was asleep, but the laughter Rarity and Dash made in the kitchen while drinking had woken her. She decided to follow the strange blue-haired woman to Rarity's bed, where Sweetie Belle had watched and learned the secret of the powder.

"So that's what they're doing ..." Sweetie Belle muttered. She saw Coco Pommel get up after they had finish and bolted for her bedroom before Coco found her out.

Coco stepped out of the room. She was confused why the door was swinging back and forth, like someone had been holding it and then sped off …

* * *

The next morning, Rarity raised an eyebrow when she woke up to find Rainbow Dash and Coco Pommel pressed up against her exposed breasts.

"Darlings?" Rarity spoke, rousing them both from slumber.

"Huh?" Dash muttered.

Coco Pommel smacked her lips and yawned. Her eyes widened at the sight of Rarity's valley of flesh. "Oh, Rarity! I'm so sorry! You invited me to your and Rainbow Dash's ritual and you were drunk and I knew I shouldn't have joined you but I did it anyway and -"

Rarity pinched Coco Pommel's mouth shut. "Rainbow Dash, inform Coco Pommel of the rule."

"No drama until after breakfast." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes. We wouldn't to say something we regret because of an empty stomach."

Biding Rainbow Dash downstairs to get things out for a quick and easy breakfast, Rarity went down and made herself some coffee. Coco was the last one down, and she took a seat on the table.

Rarity made sure to give Coco some of the cocoa. Rarity took a sip of her own coffee before sitting down with Coco.

"So, what happened last night?" Rarity asked.

"You invited me to suckle your breast milk and … Rainbow Dash and I suckled it together." Coco sipped her coffee. "At the same time, I mean. I'm sorry."

"Darling, please. If anyone should apologize, it should be me."

Coco blinked. "What? I don't understand."

"Perhaps you should have taken into account our drunkenness, but I won't hold it against you. It's not a stretch to think I wouldn't have invited you to drink anyway. I'll let you in on a secret." Rarity clutched her breasts, which embarrassed Coco. "The feeling I get when I have two people nursing me at the same time … _oh_, it's like a stimulatory _overload!_ I can't get enough of it."

"So ..." Coco said. "What does that mean for me?"

Rarity took Coco's hand. "It means, provided you can overlook my transgressions, all is forgiven."

"You're overlooked." Coco blushed. She sipped her coffee. "If I'm honest, I kind of liked it. It was much nicer than anything Suri did for me."

Rarity narrowed her eyes, the way a tiger would before pouncing on prey. "Oh?"

"Yes. Sometimes Suri … Suri would have me involved sexually." Coco explained. "It was always about what she wanted, never what I wanted. Although I guess last night was more about what you wanted. You were nice about it, though. You asked me if I was uncomfortable, which more of a consideration than Suri ever gave me."

Rarity pursed her lips. "Excuse me, darling." She left the kitchen.

"Oh no." Rainbow Dash said. She went after Rarity.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Coco. Stay here for a minute, okay?" Rainbow Dash fibbed to Coco. She caught up with Rarity just before Rarity went through the door.

"You're not going where I think you're going, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She abused Coco, darling." Rarity answered.

"Yeah, but we already figured that out." Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, but we didn't know it was sexual." Rarity growled. "I must make her suffer more."

"For what? Being a mirror of us? You don't abuse me."

"Some might have a different opinion. Ahem, Applejack."

Rainbow Dash ignored Rarity's comment about Applejack and focused on Suri. "She's already lost her job and she won't be able to find a job in Manehatten." Rainbow Dash explained. "How much more can you make her suffer?"

"You'd be surprised."

Rainbow Dash sighed and shook her head. "I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?"

"No. Don't wait up for me, darling."

Rarity opened the door and left.

* * *

"Dear Suri Polomare ..." Rarity started, pacing as she held a quill and papyrus with her magic. "Hmm, what next? Oh yes, I know! I am terribly sorry for the way our last encounter ended." Rarity twirled and leaned forward to check the page to make sure the quill had transcribed adequately. "But Princess Celestia teaches to forgive and forget. I would be ever so honored if you would appreciate joining me for one of Fancypant's parties. I do have some pull with him."

"There." Rarity folded up the parchment and placed it into a mailbox. Suri would be suspicious of anything Rarity sent her, but an invite to an influential party with Fancypants would be too much for a glamor hound like Suri to resist, especially after the state Rarity and Prim left her in.

* * *

In Canterlot's hospital, Fancypants attended Fluer's bedside. He held her hand as the various monitors she was connected to failed to report anything out of the ordinary. On the bright side, Fluer's stomach was no longer swollen. On the flipside of that, she wasn't any closer to feeling any better and now her whole body was covered in orange droplets, like she had been sweating orange-tinted tea.

"We'll get through this." Fancypants assured her, patting her hand. "We will." Fleur gave Fancypants a smile for trying to make her feel better, even though she had trouble believing him.

A doctor stepped into the room. "Fancypants? You have a visitor."

"Send him in."

The doctor bowed and guided the visitor in – Rarity.

"Rarity, dear." Fancypants perked up at her. "What a boon it is to have you here in these dark times."

"Er, yes." Rarity grimaced, holding her hand in front of her. She had come here with her own agenda, to ask Fancypants to set up the party she had invited Suri to. She thought – or hoped – Fluer-de-lis' condition was a minor one, like a bicycle accident or sprained ankle. Seeing Fluer-de-lis bedridden made her realize she was being selfish to expect Fancypants to throw a party just so Rarity could spring a trap when his dear friend was in this state.

Fancypants took his hands off Fluer. "Now, I presume you wouldn't be in Canterlot without a reason. Do you know what happened to Fluer before, or were you just in the neighborhood?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I was hoping you could throw one of your famous parties for a friend of mine." Rarity was lying. Suri was no friend of hers. Rarity glanced at Fluer. "But now I see what a selfish expectation that was."

"So you'll understand if I'm not in a partying mood." Fancypants's tone was dour. "I must attend Fluer."

Rarity nodded. "I think I'll take my leave. Perhaps I'll buy something from the gift shop on my way out."

"Wait ..." Fluer said, raising her hand. "Fancypants … I want you to throw the party."

"What? But you -"

"I'll be fine." Fluer told him. "Nothing's gonna change because you're not here. If the doctors find out anything, they'll call you right away."

"But ..."

"Fancypants, the doctors could discover something today, or something in a few months." Inverting their positions, Fluer grabbed Fancypants' hand. "I don't want you here, wasting away in the hospital while you wait for me to recover … you have your own life to live, and I don't want you to throw away looking after mine."

"I ..."

Rarity put a hand on Fancypants' hand. "She's right, you know."

Fancypants looked to her, then back to Fluer. He adjusted his monocle. "Yes, I suppose she is. Rarity, you and your friend shall have your party."

* * *

Suri accepted Rarity's invitation and came to Canterlot. Rarity had been kind enough to provide a train ticket from Manehatten to Canterlot in the letter. Suri didn't trust Rarity as far she could throw her, but to get in a party with Fancypants, the most influential businessman in Canterlot … well, how could a girl say no?

Going into the town square, Suri looked around for signs of her host.

"Suri!" Rarity exclaimed, startling Suri by sliding into her side vision the way a ghost would pop out of a haunted jewelry box. "So glad you can make it, darling! I was worried you wouldn't come."

Suri was skilled in deceit, lies, and double-talk. She saw right through to the hidden meaning of Rarity's words about being worried.

"Oh, yes." Suri growled. "I might never had come if weren't for the promise of a Fancypants party."

Rarity invaded Suri's personal space by curling her arm around Suri. Suri might have been skilled at manipulation, but Rarity was better. "The party won't be for awhile. Fancypants has to round up the gang, you see."

"I see." Suri pursed her lips, displeased at the news.

"Won't you join me for some lunch while we wait?" Rarity asked.

"I guess."

"Excellent. I know just the place." Rarity steered Suri to an outdoor restaurant down the street. Without wasting any trouble, Rarity ushered Suri into a table and hailed a waiter.

"What would you fine young ladies like?" The waiter asked, taking out a notepad.

"Your best salad should suffice." Rarity said, lying in the chair with a carefree air as though she owned it and everything around it.

"I'll take the same." Suri said, never taking her eye off Rarity. The waiter wrote down their orders and left.

"So, what have you been up to?" Rarity inquired, talking to Suri like she was a long-lost friend instead of a recent enemy.

Suri growled.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, insensitive question." Rarity flicked her hand.

Suri slammed her fists against the table. "Rarity, why don't you drop the act?"

"Act? Whatever do you mean, darling?"

"I mean, what are you up to? What are you planning? I know you wouldn't be this nice to me unless you were planning something."

Rarity gave Suri a look of pity. "Sometimes people are nice just to be nice."

"No, they're not." Suri insisted. "They always want something to get out of you."

Rarity was saddened. Suri must have bad experiences with people if she couldn't grasp the concept someone was being nice for niceness' sake. Not that Rarity wasn't doing anything to help that notion, with what she had planned.

The waiters returned with their salads for them, laying each plate in front of them. "Is there anything else I could get for you, mademoiselles?"

"Yes." Rarity gestured to Suri. "Can you recommend your deserts to my friend here?"

"Certainly."

"What?" Suri exclaimed as the waiter went over deserts, obvious to Suri's confusion. "I don't want any deserts! I need to watch my figure." Suri tried to tell the waiter to stop, but he didn't seem to be listening. Rarity took the distraction to lean over and sprinkle some black powder into Suri's salad, which blended into the food with no visible difference.

The waiter at last heard Suri's demands for him to stop and left them.

"That was weird." Suri muttered, looking down at her salad. Rarity had already began eating.

Suri remained suspicious of Rarity's motives. Her suspicions only increased when Rarity stood up from her chair and announced the party was ready as soon as they had finished eating. Suri was too focused on the chance to meet with Fancypants to question it, letting Rarity guide her to Fancypants' mansion.

Seeing the actual mansion made Suri feel a little tingly. Whatever Rarity might have planned, the party invitation wasn't a trick. Rarity brought Suri through the gates, where Fancypants and his entourage were waiting.

"Rarity. Right on time, as always." Fancypants observed. "I take it this is your friend?"

"Yes. Her name is Suri Polomare. You two have fun." Rarity pushed Suri towards Fancypants went to the catering table to grab a drink.

"Hello, Suri." Fancypants offered his hand. "I'm-"

"Fancypants, yes." Suri grabbed his hand. "I know who are you." She was so excited, she felt a little bubbly in her stomach.

"Rarity tells me you're a fashion designer?" Fancypants said.

Suri nodded. "Yes! I make all my own custom clothes for clients." From the shadows, Rarity gave Suri a cold, icy stare.

"Ah. Like Rarity herself, I see. Figures you would bump into each other sooner or later."

"Mh-hmm." Suri said. She was about to ready to pour the charm on Fancypants. She'd butter him up and schmooze up to him. She would get him to love her, and in return, he'd give a place to stay and all the money she'd ever need.

Or least she thought so, until the bubbly feeling in her stomach doubled and shot up her throat, causing her to vomit all over Fancypants' clothes. His entourage let out a gasp of shock, appalled Suri would be so daring as to throw up all over him.

Fancypants had more polite worries. "Suri, dear, are you all right? Do you need to lie down? Some antacids, maybe?"

"No, no, sugar." Suri muttered, lurching and clutching her stomach. "I think I'm fine." Suri proved herself incorrect, throwing up on the grass two more times before her stomach quit. Once she was able to direct her own body again, Suri locked eyes on Rarity, who was standing aloof by the table.

"You!" Suri launched at Rarity. "You did this, didn't you?"

Rarity sipped her drink. "Yes, I did. Would you like to hear how? I paid off the waiter to keep talking and ignore you while I slipped some vomit medication in your food. And of course, the food itself was so you would have something for your stomach to throw up with."

"Why?" Suri growled. "Haven't you ruined me enough?"

"No." Rarity hissed. "Not since I learned you abused Coco Pommel in a sexual matter. So I had Fancypants throw a party and slipped you something to make you throw up all over him. The man himself is gracious enough, but his entourage … well, let's just say in a few days time, rumors and exaggerations of you throwing up on the most influential man in Canterlot will be all over the news. And your reputation will be so tarnished, no will work with in you. Not just in Manehatten, but all of Equestria." Rarity continued enjoying her drink.

Suri screamed and tackled Rarity, knocking the cup out of Rarity's hands and its contents all over the table. Suri pinned Rarity to the ground. Rarity was a better fighter than Suri anticipated, striking Suri with her elbow and throwing her off. Rarity got up. Suri staggered and tackled her again. The two of them wrestled back and forth, neither maintaining the advantage for long, until they threw themselves inside Fancypants' mansion.

"Should we do something?" One of Fancypants' entourage asked him.

"Perhaps we should call the Royal Guard to break things up." Fancypants turned around to exit his ground. He was in luck, as a Royal Guard was already coming to him "Eh?"

"Mister Pants," The Guard addressed him. "I'm afraid we have some bad news. Your significant other, Fluer-de-lis, escaped the hospital."

"What? How?"

"We're not sure. Somehow, she slipped through without being seen by anybody."

Fancypants shook his head. "Getting out of crowded places without being seen is something you learn to do as a celebrity. I wonder where she could have gone … and why?"

Inside the mansion, Rarity and Suri's fight continued. Suri threw Rarity against a podium. Rarity launched herself off it and tackled Suri to the ground. Suri rolled over and struck Rarity in the back. Suri forced Rarity onto her stomach, climbed onto her back, and took her time striking Rarity. Rarity reached her hand out and used her magic to pull a flower vase towards them, smashing it over Suri's head. Rarity stood up and kicked Suri while she was down – in the stomach.

"Gah!" Suri growled as she got up. "You'll pay for this, you – country girl!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Floozy!"

"Oh, I'M the floozy?" Rarity asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes." Suri huffed. "With your white, low-cut dresses that show off your cleavage!"

Rarity laid her hand across said cleavage. "Flaunt it if you got it, sister. And, sister, don't be jealous of me just because you do not "got it.""

Rarity added injury to insult by sidestepping towards Suri and twirling around, hitting Suri in the face with the side of her breasts.

"Rrraaah!" Suri raised her hands and lunged at Rarity, once again knocking Rarity to the ground and grappling with her. "Floozy!"

"You used that insult already."

"Oh. Um … talentless hack!"

"Thief!"

"Silicon-loaded fake!"

"Fraud! And I keep telling you, THEY'RE NATURAL!"

"Liar! There's no way a girl could have a natural bust as fantastic as that."

"Oh, you think they're fantastic? Thank you. Where were we? Two-faced sneak!"

"HOMEWRECKER!"

"_HAG!_"

Their escalation of insults came to an abrupt, screeching halt when they both heard the sound of the door swinging open with force like a wrecking ball had been swung through it.

Rarity and Suri were shocked to see Fluer-de-lis in the doorway. Rarity's eyes shrunk in terror, as she recognized the malady which had stricken Fluer-de-lis.

Standing in the hallway with a hunch, Fluer-de-lis was covered in an orange, goopy, slime substance. It covered her legs and tapered downwards, like a tail on a snake. The same substance was pouring down her arms, turning into long tentacles which touched the floor. Orange liquid seeped from the tentacle's tips, getting the floor messy and soggy. Little extensions flailed from her shoulders, and a mass of slime slithered around her face, covering one side and then the other like a bipolar opera mask that couldn't decide which side it wanted to be on.

"FANCYPANTS!" Fluer bellowed. "I'M _HUUUUUNGRRRRY!_"

Fluer-de-lis eyes drifted downward. She noticed Suri and Rarity tangled up on the floor.

"Oh my." Fluer purred with a sultry tone. She licked her lips with a slime-coated tongue. "Don't you two look … _delicious_."

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Exchanging Barbs"**

**The meaning of the chapter title is reference to barbs, which some animals use to inject poison, and to the phrase "trading verbal barbs" or sometimes "exchanging verbal barbs" which Suri and Rarity do plenty of.**

**So I read this post on the Writer's Group on Fimfiction about "Words To Seek and Destroy In Your Writing" which included the following: really, like, that, and then. All of which I know I use a lot.**

**Now, I had read about some other jerk advocating against "suddenly," and one of my teachers recommend against "very", so I had already worked on cutting those out.**

**But on a similar subject, I have now discovered Stephen King recommends you kill your adverbs. (Words that end in "ly") which is weird, as I could have sworn that J.K Rowling used adverbs (particularly in speech attributions, such as "he said proudly.") So with this chapter, I experimented a little bit to remove any words that ended in "ly" and cut down on "that," "really," and "like," except for when removing those words made a more awkward sentence than not.**

**Let me know what you think about the end result. Is it good, bad, better, worse? Should I write as I have been, or should I work on cutting out any and all adverbs?**

**I got a review saying Applejack was slightly out of character last chapter. Hopefully I fixed that here, or least will be able to before the story ends.**


	4. Affliction

**By Darkryt Orbinautz**

**Last Glass of Poison**

**Chapter 4**

**Affliction**

* * *

Rarity and Suri froze in place, able to do naught but stare at the disgusting, slimy thing Fleur had become standing in the doorway. Fleur was eying them with a malevolent hunger.

"Suri." Rarity whispered. "I know we were just fighting each other … I know you have every reason to hate me … but right now, for both our sakes, I need you to put that aside and trust me."

"T-t-trust you?" Suri stuttered. Her unfamiliarity with Fleur's condition contributed to her being much more frightened than Rarity was.

"Please." Rarity insisted as Fleur began slithering towards them. "Just until we get through this. We can go back to hating each other as soon as we're safe from her."

"As if, mmmkay? You'll understand, doll, if I don't trust someone who just embarrassed me in front of Fancypants' and his entourage!" Suri pushed Rarity off her, throwing her off to the side. Full of confidence, Suri brought herself to her feet, but when she saw Fleur oozing in front of her, she was paralyzed by fear.

"Oooh." Fleur squealed. "Are you volunteering? You look like you're volunteering." Fleur raised her arm-tentacle and lashed it around Suri's waist, lifting her up in the air. "We're going to have so much fun together!" Fleur leaned and licked Suri's cheek to sample her taste.

Suri whimpered and turned her cheek. "N-no! Stop!"

"Oh, but sssweetie!" Fleur hissed. "If you didn't want to do it, you ssshouldn't have volunteered!"

"I DIDN'T VOLUNTEER!"

Fleur ignored Suri's screams and aimed her tendril at Suri's chest.

"Wait."

Fleur and Suri looked to see Rarity standing some distance away. Rarity held her arms out and puffed out her chest.

"Take me instead."

Suri's mind quit working. Just a minute ago, Rarity was sabotaging her reputation with Fancypants and all of Canterlot. Now, Rarity was trying to save her? In what bizarre, otherworldly paradigm of logic did that make any kind of sense?

"Uh, Rarity, doll?" Suri asked. "What are you doing?"

"I have what you want." Rarity said, keeping her eyes on Fleur.

Fleur rubbed her chin, contemplating Rarity's offer. "What do you mean?"

"Inspect her chest." Rarity instructed. Suri chattered her teeth, worried Fleur was going to do something awful. Fleur brought her nose down and sniffed Suri's chest, which was not as bad as Suri was fearing. Fleur slithered over to Rarity and sniffed her chest as well.

"You're laaaactating!" Fleur shouted.

"Yes." Rarity reached down into her dress and squeezed her breast, causing milk to pour out. "This is what you want, isn't it?" Milk was the original's Pipe Slime's goal, desire, and_ modus operandi_. Rarity was sure milk was what this new Pipe Slime wanted as well.

"Oh, you'll be so much more fun than this dry-chested dame over here!" Fleur latched her other tendril around Rarity and dropped Suri to the floor. She lifted Rarity up and licked her lips, eager and ready to partake in Rarity's milk. "I'm leaking too! We can take turnssssss!"

Suri rolled on the floor, looking up at the strange sight unfolding before her. Her jaw hung open in disbelief. Rarity and her had been exchanging insults and boasts about Rarity's oversized bust for the last day and a half … and now that same bust had saved her life. It was all just so surreal.

"What are you doing on the floor!?" Rarity snapped at her. "Get out of here! Get Fancypants! Get the Guards! Get help!"

Suri remained on the floor, transfixed on the sight as Fleur's appendages moved to begin invading Rarity's personal space.

"GO!"

Suri crawled to her feet and dashed out the door.

Fleur licked her lips again, expecting to enjoy her experiences with Rarity. She flared her chest out like a cobra. "Ready to drink?"

"Er, actually, would you drink me first?" Rarity asked. The more she could delay Fleur-de-lis putting corrupt milk in her before Suri got back with help, the better, and if she could make it more tolerable for herself, well … more power to her.

Fleur-de-lis grinned and complied. "Sssure." She peeled Rarity's dress down further and bent to drink Rarity's milk. Rarity held her breath, trying not to think about how much she felt as though she was betraying Rainbow Dash by offering her milk to someone who wasn't her … or Coco Pommel. But Coco Pommel had been "approved" by Rainbow Dash. Fleur underwent no such process.

Fleur popped her lips off, jerking her head as swallowed. "Ah, that's some good stuff, Rarity. But it's your turn now."

"Er, no, no, that's really all right, darling. I can do without it." Rarity insisted, using a nervous smile to hide her worries.

"No, no. I drank yourssss, now you have to drink mine!" Fleur raised her tendril up and wrapped around Rarity's neck, pulling Rarity's head towards her chest.

Rarity did what came to her by instinct, reaching up her hand to grab Fleur's forehead. She had been infected in the past. She knew how the slimes operated, how they thought, how they obeyed the will of their Mistress, and she had been a Mistress. She still recalled the mental process of Mistress sending commands to her her servants. She began exerting her will from her hand into Fleur's head.

_Obey._ Rarity thought, giving a mental command. Fleur-de-lis continued to bring Rarity's head down.

_Obey._ Rarity repeated. She would not be forced to drink unreasonable amounts of milk the way she did to others all those years ago. She would not relive it.

_OBEY YOUR MISTRESS!_ Rarity screamed her in head, and Fleur-de-lis stopped. Fleur's arms went slack and her body relaxed.

Rarity looked up at Fleur's face, confused as to what just happened. She succeeded in dominating Fleur's mind, was what.

_Good_. Rarity purred, seeing Fleur was tamed. While she had her under control, she was going to try to get as much information as she could. _Now, Fleur-de-lis, who infected you?_

_An orange slime. Fleur answered. Fancypants and I went out into the forest and it got me._

So it was direct from the slime Fleur got her infection. Rarity examined Fleur's enhancements. A tail, two tendrils, swollen, milk-filled breasts … and she'd been infected only recently. It took some time for Rarity's own infection to develop all of those traits. _How come you're infection from the Pipe Slime progressed so far? I was infected for longer than you were, and it took me weeks to develop a tail!_

_Not a … not a Pipe Slime_. Fleur stammered.

_What?_

_Citrus Slime. It was a Citrus Slime who infected me._

Ah! That explained so much. Different kind of slime, different kind of infection. _What does a Citrus Slime do?_

_Feed you orange juice, mostly._ Fleur answered. Rarity felt her tendrils sift around her body again. Fleur was beginning to break free of Rarity's psychic influence. "But enough thinking about feeding, it's time to DO IT!"

Rarity bit her lip as Fleur pried her hand off her forehead. "Oh, um. I think I still have more in me. Would you be so kind?"

"Sssorry, no. We have to sssssshare!" Fleur pulled her dress down, wrapping her arm around Rarity's head and forcing Rarity onto her breast. Rarity shut her eyes.

"Why won't you drink, Rarity?" Fleur asked. She sounded dejected, as if her milk wasn't good enough. Rarity didn't want to, but she slurped on Fleur, bringing a glob of milk out. The taste of it was best compared to a milkshake, with lots of sugars and other thing blended in. Rarity knew why it tasted that way. It was because of the slime, and all the awful things it mixed with the milk.

"_More_ ..." Fleur growled with erotic intent clear in her voice. "Take more."

Rarity opted not to. Rarity opted to fight her way out of this before Fleur's white poisons took a complete corrupting hold on her mind. Her hand was aglow with magic as she brought it up and blasted Fleur in the chest. Rarity was thankful to whatever Princess-deity was watching over her at that moment, as the spell proved strong enough to not only separate Fleur from her, but throw her across the floor.

"Oh!" Fleur exclaimed, pulling herself off the floor. "That was rude! If you didn't like the taste, you should have just said so!"

Fleur's focus was right back to the milk again, Rarity noted. Of course it was. Everything was about milk with the slimes. Rarity started crawling up the stairs, clutching at her stomach. She knew about the effect of slime-infected milk, where the milk made itself feel much denser than it actually was, like something metal and dense was inside the victim's stomach. Up until now, Rarity had always been on the giving, rather than receiving end of it. It was most unpleasant. She felt as though she had swallowed a wrecking ball.

Rarity had tried to escape before the worst damage was done, but the milk was already trying to tempt her. Rarity heard two voices in her head. One was being reasonable, yelling _get away get away get away._ The other being affected by the milk, shouting at her _what are you doing? You get back there and let that sexy lady pump you with delicious milk until you're too bloated to walk!_

"Get back here!" Fleur shouted, slithering up the stairs after Rarity. Rarity couldn't even stand without gripping the guardrail of the stairs for support, but she managed to turn around and blast Fleur a second time, keeping her down near the bottom of the stairs. While Fleur struggled to right herself, Rarity made her way up the second floor. Which was as far as she made it before Fleur-de-lis extended her tendril, lassoing it around Rarity's waist and using Rarity as a post to hook-shot herself up the stairs.

"Rarity, dear, you really must learn how to appreciates someone's generosity." Fleur said, which Rarity found mocking. "When someone generously offers you their milk, the polite thing to do is accept it!" Fleur shoved Rarity back onto her breast and squirted the corrupting milk into Rarity's throat at will.

Where was Suri? She should have been back with help by now. Figures she would just run and off and do her own thing as soon as she was safe. Rarity wondered why she had done this for her. Just after she had been humiliating Suri in front of several influential people. Rarity could have left Suri to be ravaged by Fleur and had every reason to. Why didn't she?

Compassion, she supposed. She had experience with the slime. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let something so horrible happen to Suri. It was perhaps like the difference between placing something unpleasant like a thumb tack or fake vomit under someone's chair as a prank versus taking a knife and stabbing them to death.

* * *

Suri was running down the street. When she exited the doors of the mansion, she had found Fancypants' party deserted. She figured her best bet would be to head straight for the training base of the Royal Guards, but as she sped down the sidewalk, she found Fancypants and his entourage, flanked by two Guards.

"Fancypants!"

"Suri!" Fancypants exclaimed as Suri rushed towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"What are … you … doing here?" Suri demanded amidst her pants for breath.

"We're looking for my dear friend, Fleur-de-lis. The Guards came and told me she escaped the hospital, so we ended the party to search for her."

"Well, you should have stayed!" Suri snapped. "She's back at the mansion! She's got Rarity!"

"What!? How did we not notice?"

"Perhaps she sneaked into the mansion after we left." suggested one of the Guards.

"Yes, that must be it. Come, gentlemen! We must rescue fair Rarity!"

* * *

Her internal monologue finished, Rarity turned her thoughts back to grunted and pushed herself off Fleur's breasts. Fleur took in a deep breath and exhaled, spraying milk all over Rarity's face without even having squeeze her chest.

Rarity had been experiencing a lot of emotions during this ordeal. First she had been brave, followed by scared and disgusted and now … now she was curious.

"How did you do that?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm?"

"You brought milk out of your breasts without ever putting your hands on them!" Rarity exclaimed. She had to learn how to do that. So she could do it for Rainbow Dash. At least she could wring something positive out of this.

"Oh, well … just take in a deep, deep breath and puff out your chest. Try to get the airflow in there." Fleur demonstrated by taking in another deep breath. Rarity followed her example, puffing her chest out. Fleur exhaled and more milk spritzed out. Rarity did the same with success, as streams of the white stuff shot out of her breasts like the spurt of a drinking fountain.

"Time to drink!" Fleur rasped, forcing Rarity's mouth back onto her coconut-sized breast. Rarity couldn't stop it this time, as the milk from earlier was weighing her body down and wearing her spirit out. She did nothing as it poured into her … until it made her want more of it. Then she suckled with all the strength she could muster. The more she had, the more she wanted. The more she wanted, the more she needed. She could feel herself slipping away into the addiction …

Until magical spells blasted the door open and a squad of Royal Guards came marching in, yelling orders and hurling spells at Fleur-de-lis. One Guard wasn't paying enough attention to his aim and his spell hit the stairs, causing them to collapse, sending Fleur-de-lis and Rarity down to the floor with a pile of rubble. One Guard was fast enough to correct his colleague's mistake and used a levitation spell on Rarity to keep her afloat. Fleur was not given any such consideration and was allowed to be buried under a pile of crumbled stairs. It didn't matter, though, as Fleur burst from the rubble and slithered out the door, moving too fast for the Guards to hit her. Some of them split off to pursue Fleur, the rest remained to make sure Rarity was okay. They politely ignored that she was half-topless and covered in milk.

"Are you all right, miss?" A Guard asked as Fancypants and Suri rushed into view.

"Y-yes, darling, I'm fine." Rarity stuttered, her legs wobbly and shaking. She lost her balance and would have fallen on the floor if Fancypants didn't go up behind her and catch her in his arms. "At least, I will be ..." Rarity looked up at Suri. "Funny. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back."

"Ah, well ..." Suri crossed her arms and turned away. "You kept me from being eaten or whatever by that … thing. I guessed that was worth something." Suri pointed her arms. "But don't think these means things have changed between us, doll."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rarity boasted. She looked at the collapsed stairs. "I'm sorry about your stairs, Fancypants."

"No worries!" Fancypants said. "After all, stairs are replaceable. You aren't." Rarity giggled.

The Guards who left to pursue Fleur returned to the building. "Sir, we lost her. We tracked her to the edge of the city before she gave us the slip."

Their commander stomped his foot. "Darn! Put out some posters. I want the masses to be informed and for anyone with information to come forward." The Guards nodded and left.

The commander turned towards Rarity, Fancypants, and Suri. "Will you all be all right?" Rarity nodded. "Good. Have a nice day. We'll pay for the damages, Mister Pants." he left the building.

Suri left as well, but before she did, she gave Rarity a glare, making sure Rarity got the message their feud was still on.

* * *

Ponyville was entering nightfall, so Fluttershy decided to go to bed extra-early. She was eager and hopeful to have more dreams about her private fantasies. She was relieved it was all in her head. Applejack and Twilight would be so disapproving if they found out.

As things stood in her dreamland, Fluttershy was on her bed under her forest-hued sheets. Lumps were under the sheet as Applejack and Big Macintosh were suckling her. Sunlight was pouring in from the window onto them, keeping the bed warm and toasty. Per Fluttershy's love of nature, a bird was chirping in the trees nearby.

Fluttershy sighed. "Oh, my, yes … such good boys and girls … don't you just love the feeling of nursing?"

"Why, I'm sure they do." A suave voice answered.

"Mm, yes ..." Fluttershy mumbled, her eyes closed. Realizing it wasn't Big Macintosh's deep voice speaking, Fluttershy opened her eyes to see Discord floating above the bed.

"My, my. What would Applejack think if she saw you thinking about her doing something like this?" Discord asked.

"Discord!" Fluttershy squeaked, tossing dream-Applejack and dream-Big Macintosh off the bed to the floor so she could use the blanket to cover her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much." Discord said. He made a hammock appear and floated underneath his body to accommodate him.

"How did you get here, anyways? I thought dreams were Princess Luna's domain." Fluttershy mumbled.

"Oh, Fluttershy. You don't really think I'm bound by such trivial rules, do you?" Discord gave a literal example of his metaphor by making a giant scroll marked "TRIVIA" appear, then squeezing it in his hand. It flew out of his hands like a butterfly and went through the window. "But anyways, the real reason I'm in here because Applejack is trying to round up the gang. She's awfully worked up about something." Discord made a pun by creating a cubicle office around him, dressing up in glasses, a white shirt and a tie.

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy adjusted herself and threw her legs over the bed. She reached to grab a shirt before remembering she was still in her dream, so any shirt she put on would amount to nothing. "Um, Discord? Before I wake up, will you promise you won't tell Applejack about this?"

"Well, what kind of friend would I be if I withheld the truth?" Discord's facetiousness was so thick, it was just about solid matter. He saw Fluttershy looking up at her with her big eyes, pleading with him in silence. "Oh, all right. I promise. Wake up now, why don't you?" Discord snapped his fingers and Fluttershy opened her eyes wide in her real bed. Discord was nowhere to be found.

Fluttershy grabbed her chest to be sure she was presentable. Feeling the presence of her nightgown, Fluttershy stepped outside. Applejack and Twilight were marching up to her house.

"There she is, already waiting for us." Applejack expressed with admiration. Applejack patted Fluttershy's back. "Now there's a girl who knows when she's needed."

"Um, actually, Discord told me." Fluttershy mumbled. "What's going on?"

"Applejack is convinced Rarity's breastfeeding Rainbow Dash again." Twilight explained. "She won't give it a rest, so we figured you, since you're close to Rarity, would be our best to shutting her up so we can all enjoy some peace and quiet again." Twilight put her hands on her head and rolled her eyes.

Applejack glared at Twilight, unappreciative of her words.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was that since Rarity's bedroom is on the second floor, Applejack thinks you would be the best bet for spying on her and seeing if she's nursing, since you can fly and are so skilled at being quiet."

"Um, you can fly too, Twilight." Fluttershy muttered. "Why can't you do it?"

"I can fly, but I'm more likely to give myself away by tripping or something. You're way lighter on your feet than I am. Plus, Rarity will probably be more forgiving if she catches you than if it was me." Twilight smiled and offered her hand. "What do you say, Fluttershy? Will you do it?"

"Gee, I don't know … I mean, what's so wrong about nursing, really?" Fluttershy shrugged, attempting to defend her point with a nervous chuckle and smile.

"Fluttershy, do y'all not remember what happened the last time?" Applejack asked. "How she went crazy? How she infected us and the whole darn town? Why, if she wasn't our friend, Ah would have … Ah don't know what Ah would have done to her, but it wouldn't be pleasant!" As Applejack talked, her rage increased by increments until she was swinging her fists around and swearing like a sailor. The sight frightened Fluttershy.

"What do you say, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, ducking Applejack's flying-blind fists.

"I still don't know … it seems wrong to invade Rarity's privacy."

"Well, if she is nursing, we need to know to put a stop to it. If Rarity's not nursing, than we can get Applejack to drop it, and we can all get on with our lives. Please, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy sighed. She really didn't want to. She really, really did not want to. But Applejack was angry and Twilight's reasoning was fair, at least to Fluttershy.

"Okay." Fluttershy took Twilight's hand. "I'll do it."

"Yes!" Twilight pumped her fist. "I knew we could count on you! Come on. The sooner we can put this mess behind us, the better."

* * *

Inside Rarity's boutique, Rainbow Dash perked up at the squeak of the door hinges.

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash headed straight for the door and brought Rarity into a hug. "What took you so long? I've been missing you ..." Rainbow Dash brought Rarity's face up and put a hand on Rarity's cheek. Rainbow Dash noticed Rarity's downcast expression. "Oh. It's been one of those days, hasn't it?"

Rarity closed her eyes. "Yes, Rainbow Dash. It has been."

"Do you wanna … feed like we usual do," Rainbow Dash showed a surprising amount of sensitivity by next asking the question, "or just head straight to bed?"

Rarity wasn't sure what to answer Rainbow Dash with. A large part of the misery she had today was from nursing. Although on one hand, nursing with Rainbow Dash (and maybe Coco Pommel) could be a nice reminder after Fleur-de-lis that not all nursing was bad. On the other hand, it might just send her into a post-traumatic state, reliving the horrid moment for a second time.

"Yes." Rarity answered, deciding it was worth the risk. She directed Rainbow Dash to the foyer. "Get Coco Pommel and meet me upstairs. I'll go change into something more suitable for the occasion."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rainbow Dash hurried off.

Rarity went the stairs and to her room. Approaching the bed, she undid the clasps on her dress and dropped it onto the bed. Digging through her cabinet, she got out her white-with-pink fuzz bathrobe, which she put slid on.

The door opened. Rainbow Dash came in, guiding Coco Pommel with her hand. Seeing the two of them, so excited, so eager, so obedient for her brought Rarity's spirits back up and she smiled at them with a seductive grin.

"Hello, darlings." Rarity purred, dropping onto the bed. "I hope you're both thirsty." Rarity puffed her chest out, showing off her assets as the bathrobe strained to contain them.

"Oh, yes." Rainbow replied. "Very thirsty." She licked her lips.

"Parched." Coco Pommel added.

Rarity reached into the drawers and got out the powder and the spoon. Before getting to the main event, Rarity teased her servants by trailing the spoon along the length of her bust. After hearing Rainbow Dash whine about the teasing, Rarity scooped a spoonful of the powder and took it.

"Here you go, darlings." Rarity shimmed, making her breasts swing from left to right before she tugged on the bathrobe and pulled it open. She flopped onto the bed. "Drink." Rainbow Dash and Coco Pommel went to the task with glee, affixing their lips to her impressive breasts. Their nighttime activities were interrupted by the sound of someone slipping and hitting their head.

"What?" Rarity pulled her neck up and looked to window. There was a little tuft of pink hair just at the base of the window, making a pained groan.

"Huh?" Coco Pommel asked, observing the same tuft.

"Rainbow Dash." Rarity snapped. To Coco Pommel, Rarity sounded like the villain of a film telling his minions to unleash the dangerous science experiment upon the hero.

"I'm on it." Rainbow Dash took off like a rocket. The tuft of her hair squeaked and flew off into the night. Rainbow Dash shoved the window of the way and chased after.

"Rarity, what's going on?" Coco Pommel asked.

"I have no idea, darling." Rarity said, tying up the bathrobe around her chest. "Though you may want to make yourself decent."

A few minutes later, the front door opened. Coco Pommel could hear some whimpering and struggling from downstairs, which steadily drew closer until Rainbow Dash burst into the room, holding Fluttershy's arms behind her back.

"Get in there." Dash showed none of her usual concern for Fluttershy's frail state, tossing Fluttershy and making her stumble. Dash locked the door behind her and placed herself behind Fluttershy, ready to strike her a moment's notice if Rarity were to give the command to do so.

"Now, Fluttershy …" Rarity got off the bed. "You know I value our friendship, so … I will give you one chance to provide a sufficient explanation of why you were spying on us through the window!"

"Oh, I, um ..." Fluttershy mumbled, twiddling her fingers.

"Out with it, Fluttershy! Normally, I would be more mindful of your frightful nature, but I'm afraid this is one matter on which I will not budge." Rarity bared her teeth at Fluttershy, scaring her. Fluttershy felt like she was a poor young woman in a 1950's mob house. The only thing missing was Rainbow Dash wearing a fedora and pressing a gun to her neck.

"The others made me do it!" Fluttershy blurted out. "I didn't want to, because I respect your privacy and it's all right with me if you're nusring Rainbow Dash, but Applejack was so angry and Twilight was so reasonable I couldn't say no to either of them!" Fluttershy took in a deep breath.

Rarity raised her finger, ready to give Fluttershy a earful. She stopped and her eyes widened. "Wait, go back."

"Um, Applejack was so angry?"

"No, no, before that. A few sentences back. What did you say? _What did you say?_"

"Um, it's all right with me if you're nursing Rainbow Dash?"

Rarity crossed her arms. "Did you hear that, Rainbow Dash? It's all right with her if we're nursing! Ah hahaha!" Rarity burst out laughing. "It's all right with her if we're nursing!"

"Ah ha ha ha?" Fluttershy faked a laugh. She looked over her shoulder at Rainbow Dash and was glad to see Rainbow Dash was just as confused as she was.

Rarity quit laughing and grabbed Fluttershy by the front of her dress. "Out with it now, really. I have trouble believing someone who so willingly conspired with Applejack against me could approve of my nursing habits!"

"Oh, but I do approve!" Fluttershy insisted. "It's just, um, I also didn't approve of Applejack swinging her fists around and yelling at the air, either ..."

"Why should I believe you?" Rarity growled, and Fluttershy could sense this was a touchy topic for her. "Why would believe anyone other than Rainbow Dash or I could truly understand what it's like? What's it like to have this constant need, both burning and wet at the same time? That anyone other than Rainbow Dash could wrap their head around why -"

"It feels so good to have liquid pouring out of you?" Fluttershy questioned, surprising Rarity.

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

"What it's like to have someone so devoted, so loyal to you, they don't think anything of drinking whatever comes out of your chest?" Fluttershy asked. "What's it like to feel like a plugged-up sink in desperate need of release? I dream about it, Rarity. I really do. I dream about having someone like Rainbow Dash, there for me, to drink me whenever I need it … to have someone willing to take up and swallow whatever comes out of my chest ..." Fluttershy gave Rarity a pitiful look. "I won't lie, I'm a little jealous of you and Rainbow Dash. You get to enjoy it whenever, but … If I want to enjoy it, I have to be asleep and dreaming."

Rarity let go of Fluttershy and stepped backwards, hand over her chest. "Fluttershy, I … I'm touched." Rarity wiped a tear from her eye. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I never imagined I'd meet someone who understood what it was like so … fully and intimately. That rising pressure ..."

"That bubbling need." Fluttershy chimed in.

"That satisfaction of being so full ..."

"The knowledge you have someone to turn to." Fluttershy added. Rarity turned away, resting her cheek on her palm. "Rarity … I won't tell the others if you don't want me to."

"Would you?" Rarity asked. "That would be ever so kind of you … but would you really?"

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded. "I promise."

Rarity smiled, overjoyed and overwhelmed she found a kindred spirit – a like-minded soul. Rarity got up and pulled out a parchment from the drawer.

"Here." Rarity presented the scroll towards Fluttershy. "As a show of good faith. I'll need it back after you've had time to transcribe it. It won't give you someone like Rainbow Dash, but this recipe will give you a powder that makes you lactate."

Fluttershy gasped. "Really?" Fluttershy took the parchment and gave Rarity a fierce hug. "Oh, thank you, Rarity! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Oh." Rarity muttered, patting Fluttershy's back. "I think, given our conversation, I have some clue."

Rainbow Dash tapped her chin. "We're not going to invite Fluttershy to join us like we did with Coco Pommel, are we?"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Rainbow Dash. I only have so much milk to go around." Rarity grabbed Fluttershy's shoulders. "However, Rainbow Dash has a point. We were in the middle of something private before you interrupted us, so if you would be so kind as to leave us to our devices ..."

Fluttershy nodded. Rarity let Fluttershy out of her grip, allowing Fluttershy to run out the room and down the stairs, giddily holding the parchment to her chest.

Fluttershy left Rarity's house with a spring in her step. She was more than a little disappointed when she saw Applejack and Twilight waiting right outside Rarity's door. Did they not trust her? Or worse, perhaps they didn't trust Rarity around her.

"Well?" Applejack asked. "Wut'd ya see?"

Fluttershy was silent for a lengthy period.

"I didn't see Rarity and Rainbow Dash do anything they weren't supposed to." And as far as Fluttershy was concerned, she was speaking the absolute truth.

"Yeah, all right then ..." Applejack still did not seem convinced.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight pointed at Fluttershy's chest. "What's that paper?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Just a recipe Rarity loaned me. " Fluttershy hid the paper behind her back before Twilight got too curious about it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to my cottage."

* * *

The next morning, business tycoon Filthy Rich and his brat of a daughter (not that he knew it) Diamond Tiara.

"Daaaad!" Diamond Tiara whined, holding her father's hand like she was eight instead of eighteen. "Do we have to go the train station? It's so stuffy and boring. And it smells like coal!"

"Now, now, Diamond Tiara." Filthy Rich told her. "Your father has received an invitation to meet someone here today, and I am a respectable businessman. A respectable businessman never turns down an invitation." A train pulled out, a hiss emitting as its wheels churned to a stop. "Why, I bet that's our mystery guest's train right now."

The train's doors opened, multiple people coming and going as suited their business. Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara shared the same reaction of shock when they saw the same person; Suri Polomare. Diamond was so surprised she let go out of her father's hand.

"Suri?" Filthy Rich stammered.

"Filthy!" Suri exclaimed with open arms, strolling up to Filthy and cupping his chin. "Oh, it's been so long!"

"I ..." Filthy stammered as though he was being visited by a celestial being. With a pause, he put his hand on Suri's chin. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, I thought that too! But we're together now, and nothing can change that."

"I … Diamond Tiara?" Filthy Rich noticed his daughter running off the train platform. "Diamond, where are you going?"

"Err ..." Diamond Tiara stuttered. "I just remembered, I have a meeting with a friend!"

"Hmm." Filthy Rich huffed. "That's strange. Usually, she invites her friends to our house instead of coming to them."

Suri turned Filthy's head back to her. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about her. I'm sure she's going to be just fine."

Diamond Tiara ran and ran. The sight of Suri filled her with nausea. Her stomach was doing backflips while her esophagus was doing painful yoga. She kept running until she flipped and fell into a puddle of mud.

"Who just LEAVES a puddle of mud LYING AROUND!?" Diamond Tiara exclaimed, slapping her hands in the mud as if she wished to punish its insolence for daring to touch her. Diamond Tiara winced and held her hands up in a defensive position, seeing Scootaloo drive straight towards her on her scooter. To Diamond's relief, though, Scootaloo banked a hard right and managed to screech to a halt just before the mud puddle.

"Diamond Tiara?" Scootaloo asked. "What are you doing in the mud? I thought a prissy stuck-up girl like you would hate being in the mud."

"I DO hate being in the mud! Ugh." Diamond Tiara flicked her hand, attempting to get the mud off her.

Scootaloo scratched the back of her head. Diamond Tiara was a bitter rival and awful bully to her and her friends, but the polite thing to do would be to help her up. Would Rainbow Dash approve? Wouldn't Rainbow Dash encourage paying no heed to those who had bullied and just leaving Diamond Tiara stuck in the mud? No, no. Rainbow Dash had been more mellow as of late. She'd probably tell Scootaloo to be the bigger woman and help her out.

"Hey …" Despite her best judgment, Scootaloo dismounted her scooter and offered Diamond Tiara's her hand. "Need a hand?"

Diamond Tiara looked up at Scootaloo's hand. Her expression was one of somebody who had just seen an alien. Nobody had ever Diamond Tiara a hand to help her up after she had fallen down before. "Yes?" Diamond reached for Scootaloo's hand, but withdrew it, as if expecting Scootaloo's hand to burst on fire the moment she touched it.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "I don't have all day."

Hesitating a bit more, Diamond Tiara took Scootaloo's hand. Scootaloo grabbed Diamond Tiara's arm with her other hand and grunted as she heaved the mud-covered girl up.

"I-I'm not sure what to say, Scootaloo." Diamond Tiara stuttered.

"Uh, a simple "thank you" might be nice?" Scootaloo suggested.

"All right then." Diamond Tiara grabbed the edge of her skirt and did a curtsy. "Thank you, Scootaloo." Diamond Tiara put her arms under Scootaloo's shoulders. "Do you need some help getting back on your scooter?"

"Um, no?" Scootaloo responded as more of question than an answer, but Diamond Tiara proceeded and helped Scootaloo back onto her scooter. Then she gave a Scootaloo peck on the cheek before running away, giggling.

Scootaloo blinked. She wasn't sure, but it seemed like she helped Diamond Tiara out of mud and the spoiled bully actually showed some appreciation, got escorted onto her own scooter, followed by getting a kiss from Diamond Tiara. "Well, that was weird." Scootaloo peddled on her scooter, going on her way.

Unaware of Sweetie Belle sitting on a bench some distance away. Sweetie Belle was originally sitting there to feed breadcrumbs to the birds. It was something she saw Granny Smith do sometimes, and after a few times, Granny Smith invited her to join her, so Sweetie Belle took up the past time herself. She was not expecting to see Scootaloo. She was certainly not expecting to see Scootaloo receive a kiss from Diamond Tiara, of all people.

* * *

Spike was walking down the street with a grocery list in hand. He intended to get some ingredients to whip something up to sooth Twilight's nerves. She was jumpy lately. Jumpier than usual. He had also noticed her giving Rarity some dirty looks. Having as massive a crush as he did on Rarity, he couldn't stand that, so the treat would be a nice two-birds one-stone deal to calm her down and butter her up to ask about what Rarity did which had irritated her so.

He was surprised when Rarity appeared from nowhere and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was wearing a crisscrossing purple dress rather than her usual white.

"Spikey-wikey!" Rarity cooed, addressing him by his nickname. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"For me?" Spike asked.

"I'm sorry, is there someone else here? You, you silly goose!" Rarity pinched his cheeks and shook head. "I have a surprise back at my house waiting for you."

"Oh, a surprise?" Spike asked. "I don't know … it's not my birthday or anything, and I don't _think_ I did any chores for you recently …"

"Oh, it's not that kind of surprise." Rarity waved her hand. She grabbed his wrists. "Now, come! I can't wait to give it to you."

"Rarity ..." Spike root his feet into the ground. "I was going to get some groceries to do something nice for Twilight."

"So? It can wait!"

"Rarity ..."

"Bear in mind, Spike, this surprise is time-sensitive and a limited time offer. You can do whatever it is for Twilight any time, can't you?"

"Yeah, I guess ..." Spike muttered, looking at his list.

"I see you're still convinced. How about if I … persuaded you?" Rarity put her hands together and made a pout.

Spike still wasn't sure. "Eh ..."

Rarity sighed. "Fine. I see I have to bring out the big guns." Reaching to the strap of her dress, Rarity pulled it down and jiggled her breasts at him.

That was enough to convince Spike. He threw his list to the ground and stood at the ready. "Okay, I'm convinced, let's go!"

"Excellent." Rarity hissed. She grabbed Spike by his shirt and pulled him to Carousel Boutique, the specific name of Rarity's house.

Dragging him inside, Rarity twirled Spike around like a tango before throwing him onto a chair. "Now you just wait right there while I get things ready." Spike grinned and closed his eyes, ready for Rarity to surprise him.

"I can't believe this!" Sweetie Belle shrieked, swinging the door open. "Rarity. Rarity, I need to talk to you!" Sweetie Belle was not expecting to see Spike sitting at a chair. "Spike, what are you doing here?"

Spike brought his finger to his lips. "Ssh. Rarity has a surprise for me."

Sweetie Belle huffed, tossing her hands in the air. "Rarity? Rarity, can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait?" Rarity asked, her voice speaking from the dressing room. "I'm in the middle of a surprise for Spike!"

"I'd prefer if it didn't." Sweetie Belle muttered.

"Sweetie Belle, I'm sure whatever you have to say is very important, but I'm afraid it's going to have to wait."

Sweetie Belle put her hand over her forehead. "Why do I even bother? Could I at least join Spike with your surprise?"

"Eer … I suppose. I wouldn't think you'd want to, but I guess it'd be all right."

Sweetie Belle pulled up a chair and dragged to the room with Spike, sitting next to him and crossing her legs. She was not happy with Rarity putting Spike above her, and she intended to let Rarity know it by expressing her disapproval of … whatever it was Rarity was going to do. What was she going to do?

"Has she told you what the surprise is yet?" Sweetie Belle turned to Spike.

"No. If she told me, it wouldn't be a surprise! Duh!"

"Ready, darlings!"

Sweetie Belle wasn't expecting what she saw Rarity do. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't … this.

Rarity was in a belly dancer outfit. She was wearing a lavender top and pants, with purple cloth tied around her wrists, hanging from her shoulders. Silver shingles were lined across the rim of her pants and shirt, highlighting the size of her bust and curve of her hips.

"Ready for a show, both of you?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Spike cheered, in love with the outfit and how it showed Rarity's skin. Sweetie Belle kept quiet.

Rarity began her dancer, holding her hands over her head and shaking her hips from side to side. She walked around in shimmying circles before adding more maneuvers to the routine, starting with simple shaking her arms about. She went further and further on, adding a jump and kick to it, swinging her hips further and further out, and shimmying with more intensity. The silver decorations lifted up into the air and flopped back down, patting every inch of Rarity's bust. What Spike wouldn't give to be one of those silver thingies, touching her breasts so close now …

As the dance went on, Sweetie Belle's approval of it went up. She nodded her head, smiling as Rarity added more intricate movements.

"All right." Sweetie Belle said, getting up from her chair. "You can forgot about my problem, Rarity. This gives me the perfect idea to deal with it!" Her problem addressed, Sweetie Belle dashed out of the house, leaving Rarity and Spike alone. Just like Rarity wanted.

"Well, now that she's gone, I can do what I really wanted, Spike." Rarity's voice dropped by octaves to unbearably sultry tone.

"Rarity?" Spike asked

Rarity raised one hand over her head and twirled around. She kicked her legs and twirled again to face Spike. Now facing him, Rarity crossed her arms, placing the purple clothes under her breasts. She pulled up on her arms, using the purple veils to pull her breasts up, bouncing them up and down. Spike was hypnotized by the wonderful sight.

Rarity lowered her arms and traced her hands around her breasts, giving them a squeeze. She pulled down on her shirt to let her breasts jiggle more freely. Rarity kept dancing, this time with her breasts spilling out slightly.

Rarity repeated the maneuver, twirling to face Spike before rubbing her hands all over her breasts. She pulled the shirt down further, letting her breasts sway and bounce every direction like they were spring-loaded.

Spike was so enthralled, so aroused, he couldn't bear it anymore. He leaped out of his chair and charged Rarity, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up as he forced a kiss on her. Under normal circumstances, this kind of behavior would be completely unacceptable in polite society.

Spike realized what he was doing was wrong and popped his lips off. "Oh, Rarity, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just … seeing you dance like that, I – It was so exotic, I guess I just lost control of myself ..."

Contrary to Spike's expectations of anything Rarity would have done, Rarity instead giggled.

"It's quite all right, Spike." Rarity said. "I understand." She curled her knuckles against the sides of her breasts. "Why don't you look at them some more?" Rarity squeezed her breasts together, causing them to squish up and out vertically, making them look like one big, sexy, super-breast. "Look deep … deeper … deeper ..."

"Oh, so deep ..." Spike moaned, taken in by her impressive cleavage. "Rarity, I don't know if this is the right time to say this, but I love you!" Spike reinforced his declaration by burying his head between her breasts.

Rarity chuckled again, enjoying the feeling of Spike's head between her cleavage. It felt reassuring to her. It told her she was powerful. It told her she had complete control of Spike and his emotions. "Yes, that's it, Spike ..."

Rarity grabbed Spike's head and lifted up from her cleavage. Locking gazes with him, a jade-green light flashed from Rarity's eyes.

"Love me some more, why don't you?" Rarity suggested, Spike's eyes taking on the same jade light. Made a slave to his lust, "Rarity" had no trouble easing Spike's head back into her breasts …

* * *

Twilight Sparkle decided to visit Fluttershy. She swung by Sugarcube Corner and bought some cupcakes. Twilight figured Fluttershy deserved some reward for spying on Rarity last night as late as she did.

Just as Twilight arrived, the door to Fluttershy's cottage opened. Fluttershy was escorting a couple out from their home, holding a baby in her arms.

"Thank you so much again for doing this." The wife of the couple said to Fluttershy.

"Oh, it's no trouble." Fluttershy told them. "I actually kind of like it, and if I can do a good deed in the process … well, that just sets my heart aflutter."

"Thank you again." The husband said.

"You're very welcome. Come back again in around twenty or thirty minutes." Fluttershy stepped aside to let the couple leave and closed the door.

"Huh?" Twilight headed in front of the couple, cutting them off. "Who are you two and what are you doing at Fluttershy's house?"

"Oh, Princess Twilight!" The wife exclaimed. "You see, we had a baby recently, and … well, we couldn't get any milk going for him."

"Oh, we tried." The husband put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "We tried and tried, but nothing worked."

"We know how important nutrients from breast milk are for baby's healthy development. So when Fluttershy came to us, offering her services, we were tickled pink to take her up on it."

"Confidential and free … at first, it seemed too good to be true, but then Fluttershy showed us her contract papers and a variety of diets to help with particular nutrient deficient. So when she saw how much work she put into it, well, we couldn't help but say yes!"

"Did you say … breast milk?" Twilight asked. "Like, actual, white milk from an actual, round, breast?"

The couple looked at each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't know? I figured you'd knew, being her best friend ..."

"Knew what?"

"We've said too much already." The husband steered his wife away, leaving the scene of the crime. Twilight kept her eyes on them and thought about pursuing them, but she figured Fluttershy was a better source of answers. She walked the ramp and knocked on Fluttershy's door.

"Back so soon? It hasn't been more than a minute or two." Fluttershy answered the door. She gasped when she saw Twilight. Twilight gasped when she saw Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was holding the couple's baby up to her chest, with her shirt pulled down and the baby held in such a way he could latch onto Fluttershy's breast.

"Fluttershy? What … what is this? You're lactating? How?"

"Oh, please don't be mad!" Fluttershy squeaked. "It's just … well, our checkup with Silver Lens drudged up some old memories for me, Twilight, and I … I remembered how much I liked being nurse. I wanted to be nursed. I wanted to lactate. So I – I got some medicine and opened an anonymous wet nursing service. That way, I enjoyed being nursed and do something nice for others at the same time." Fluttershy rocked the baby before returning her attention to Twilight. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I ..." Twilight put her hand on her head, not sure how to process this development. "Fluttershy, are you sure this is okay? I mean, most people wouldn't like a stranger nursing their infant! They couldn't control what went into the milk!"

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, I prepared for that." Fluttershy went back into the house. When she reemerged, she handed Twilight a bundle of paper slips.

Twilight thumbed through the papers. They were all variations on a theme, each of them saying Fluttershy, for the week the baby was "loaned" out to her for nursing, would only eat a certain selection of foods and nothing unhealthy.

"Okay." Twilight returned the papers to Fluttershy, still unable to wrap her head around it. "Seems legit, I guess … Hey. How are you lactating anyway?"

Fluttershy blushed. "I told you, Twilight. I found some medicine."

"Where?" Twilight asked. She pinched forehead and held her finger our. "Wait. No. Don't answer that. It was Rarity, wasn't it? She helped you with this, didn't she?"

Fluttershy rose her head up like a prideful lion. "I'm sworn to confidentiality."

"Good enough for a "yes" to me." With Fluttershy's answer as all the proof she needed, Twilight marched down the ramp to chew Rarity out.

Fluttershy's lips quivered, torn with her desire to avoid conflict with the need to defend her. "Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight stopped and looked over her shoulder at Fluttershy.

"_Breastfeeding is not a crime!_" Fluttershy shouted before slamming the door. Twilight could hear the baby begin to cry, upset by the thud of the door.

Twilight rolled her eyes and continued on. As she came near to Carousel Boutique, Rarity's base of sinister milky operations, she passed Spike. Spike looked like he had just his first Hearts and Hooves Day with a Special Someone, his eyes full of bliss and his lips in a smile.

"Spike?" Twilight asked. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Spike put his hands over his chest. "Rarity invited to me to her house and then she did a dance for me!"

"What kind of dance?"

"Oh, an amazing one! A belly dance! She was so graceful and sensual … oh, it's still burned into my mind!" Spike swooned.

"What!?" Twilight remembered she still needed to have a talk with Rarity about her activities with Spike during the incident. She had figured, along with Applejack, to wait for a more appropriate time after Rarity's stunt with the train. But this was a bridge too far, and Rarity had to answer for her sins today.

Twilight continued her march towards Rarity's house, much angrier than she had been after Fluttershy's. She found the femme fatale hanging out just outside the door of the Boutique with Rainbow Dash. Each of them had shopping bags on and were about to go inside.

"Rarity!" Twilight shouted. Rarity rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Twilight pointed her finger, pulsating with magic primed to deliver retribution on Rarity. "I know what you did to Spike!"

"Didn't we already talk about this?" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash.

"You know what you did! You did a belly dance for him, you cougar!"

Rarity examined Twilight's glowing finger. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I never did any dance for Spike. And even if I did ..." Showing a huge amount of gall, Rarity put her hand on Twilight's wrist and pulled it down. "I'd have half a mind not to tell you anyways."

"Well, if it wasn't you, than who was it?"

"I don't know, Twilight Sparkle. But I'm not going to stand here and tolerate your baseless accusations." Rarity and Rainbow Dash went inside the house.

"They're not baseless! Spike told me!" Twilight shouted, but there was no response from within the house. She knocked on the door, and, when Rarity didn't open it, she tried to open it herself only to find it was locked. Twilight could use her magic to force the door open, but she also realized Rarity locking the door was her way of saying she was done dealing with "accusations" for the day.

Twilight fumed, stomping away from the house. "Hey, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo." Twilight greeted the two. "Say hi to Rarity for me, will you?"

"Uh, will do!" Sweetie Belle saluted, her mind much too focused on other things to deal with a trivial "Hi" message.

"Sweetie Belle, are you sure Rarity will be okay with this?" Scootaloo asked as Sweetie Belle dragged her inside (she had a spare key). "I mean, I know you've made Rarity upset doing things without her permission before ..."

"It'll be fine!" Sweetie Belle insisted. "Besides, she'll never know."

"Oh, gee, where have I heard that before?" Scootaloo remarked. "Oh right, every other time when you took something from Rarity's without asking! Seriously, Sweetie Belle. We're almost adults. We should be more mature than this by now."

"It's fine!" Sweetie Belle repeated. "And if she does find out, I'll the full blame for everything. Better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission. Come on." Sweetie Belle dragged Scootaloo into a storage room. "Your surprise is waiting for you!"

"Uh-huh." Scootaloo crossed her arms, sitting down on a bench. Sweetie Belle disappeared into the darkness, leaving Scootaloo alone.

Scootaloo waved her hand in front of her face, yawning. So far, she wasn't impressed by whatever "surprise" Sweetie Belle had in store for her. At least not until she saw what it was as Sweetie Belle reappeared in front of her, wearing a belly dancer outfit and baring an impressive cleavage, far larger than what she normally sported. Sweetie Belle's dancer outfit was pink and gold instead of lavender and silver, with more decorations than Rarity's.

"Wow, Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo mumbled, her wings rising up. "You look … gorgeous."

Sweetie Belle giggled. "Thank you." It was working! Her scheme to seduce Scootaloo was working! Rarity had given her the perfect idea to seduce Scootaloo with her dance for Spike. Sweetie Belle was not going to lose Scootaloo to _Diamond Tiara_ of all people.

Sweetie Belle proceeded to reproduce the best she had seen Rarity do for Spike as well she could from memory. Twirling, spinning, and kicking her legs out. Scootaloo appeared to be enticed by the performance.

"Wow ..." Scootaloo muttered. Sweetie Belle got butterflies.

"We haven't got to the best part yet!" Sweetie Belle said. Scootaloo couldn't wrap her mind around what the best part could be after Sweetie's seductive dance.

The second effect of Rarity's powder appeared. The shirt of Sweetie's dress turned dark and stained as milk leaked out of her chest. Sweetie Belle let out a moan. There was a satisfying feeling of fullness, of maternity and maturity, from having her breasts so thick and heavy with milk. She had stolen a dose of Rarity's powder for this occasion, to help seduce Scootaloo. She supposed she should feel guilty, but Rarity would never know. It's not like she kept a meticulous measurement of how much powder was in the bowl down to individual grain, right?

"Um ...what's wrong with your shirt?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle was filled with glee. She had been waiting for Scootaloo to ask that question. Reveling in her performance, feeling as if she was a tempting demoness, Sweetie Belle pulled her shirt down, exposing the white drops on her breasts.

"Wha!?" Scootaloo was surprised by both Sweetie's audaciousness and her leakage. Her wings spread out and she jumped out of her seat. "Sweetie Belle, I'm not sure we should be doing this!"

Not until now did Sweetie Belle pause to think of a potential flaw in her plan. What if Scootaloo didn't like the idea of her lactating? What if Scootaloo thought Sweetie Belle leaking milk was strange, unnatural, or gross? Sweetie Belle closed her eyes and bit her lip, preparing for her criminal sentence.

Scootaloo tilted her head, admiring Sweetie's chest. Her surprise was replaced by a strange curiosity. Scootaloo cleared her throat. "Could I … touch them?" She pointed to Sweetie's chest.

Sweetie Belle sighed in relief. Her plan had almost gone sideways, but now it was back on the right track. "Of course! Touch them all you want. And you could drink them." Sweetie Belle wiggled her eyebrows.

Scootaloo approached Sweetie Belle with caution, acting like she thought Sweetie Belle was an animal which would lash out if not properly handled. Scootaloo pressed the tips of her finger into Sweetie's breast, pushing down the flesh. Overtaken with the prospect of enjoying something wonderfully squishy, Scootaloo's hesitance eroded. She dropped to her knees, digging her fingers into Sweetie Belle's flesh, before putting her mouth on the end and taking that exotic milk out.

Sweetie Belle broke into a singing chorus of moans. "Oh my goodness, Scootaloo! This feels amazing! No wonder Rarity enjoys doing it with Rainbow Dash!"

Scootaloo quit drinking, milk sputter from her mouth. "Rarity does this with Rainbow Dash? Oh man, Sweetie Belle, we are DEFINITELY going to get into trouble for this!"

"No, we're not." Sweetie Belle assured her, bringing her hand around Scootaloo's head to bring it back to drinking milk. "Rarity will never know. Now come on, drink, darling." Sweetie Belle didn't notice Rarity's speech pattern slipping into her speech. She let out a deep breath to savor the moment as Scootaloo resumed drinking. "Oh, yes, that's it ..." Reaching her arms up and resting across the wall, Sweetie Belle panted and huffed. How did Rarity stand doing this with Rainbow as often as she did? It was overwhelming.

Sweetie Belle was equal parts relieved and disappointed when the milk ceased flowing and Scootaloo was left suckling on her empty breast. "Scootaloo, come on." Sweetie Belle patted Scootaloo's back. "You finished that one. Do the other one now."

Scootaloo gasped as she moved from one breast to the next. She suckled the rest of Sweetie's milk out from her, and when they were done, Sweetie Belle made herself decent so they could leave the closet before they got caught.

"Oh, man ..." Scootaloo muttered, wiping milk from her chin. "I don't think that was a healthy amount of milk, Sweetie Belle."

"Shh! We can worry about that later." Sweetie Belle peeked out the door, making sure the coast was clear. Dragging Scootaloo out by the wrist, Sweetie Belle dashed into the kitchen.

Rainbow Dash was at the table, writing something down on the table.

Scooaloo whimpered, fearing what Dash would do if she noticed them.

"Act natural." Sweetie Belle whispered. "Hey, Rainbow Dash! What are you doing?"

"Signing a check for my bills." Rainbow Dash said, not looking up at them. "I'm a little behind, since I've been planning on … moving in." She mumbled the last part, so as to not blindside Sweetie Belle with the revelation.

"Yeah, okay, that's nice. See ya around!" Sweetie Belle attempted to get to the other door and outside before Dash saw them. She was too late, as her fast-talking goodbye made Dash look up.

"Uh, Sweetie Belle? Why are you dressed like a belly dancer and dragging Scootaloo by the wrist?"

Sweetie Belle did her best to hoodwink Dash. "Uh, we were playing a game."

"Must be some game if you're dressing up like that." Rainbow Dash muttered, going back to her check.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo thought they were in the clear. They moved to exit the door before anything else happened. They would be fine. Sweetie Belle would return the outfit to the costume shop, get Scootaloo to swear to secrecy, and Scootaloo would enjoy the rest of her day.

A high-pitched angry scream came from up the stairs, causing everyone to halt.

"Rarity?" Rainbow Dash pushed her chair back. She got up and went to the stairs, but Rarity was coming down, precluding the need for Rainbow to go up. "What's wrong?"

"_Someone has been in my powder!_" Rarity shrieked.

"What?" Rainbow Dash went to comfort Rarity, wrapping her arms around Rarity's shoulders and rubbing her as she would a stuff animal. "Who would want to do that?"

"I don't know." Rarity said, burying her face into Rainbow's shoulder.

"It would have to be someone who knew what it did ..."

Rarity's eyes shrunk the way vipers and cats do when their about to rear up and attack. She raised her head up and shouted. "COCO POMMEL!"

Within minutes, their recent guest/new maid Coco Pommel was in front of them. Despite being summoned by an enraged scream, Coco did a polite curtsy. "Yes, Lady Rarity?"

"Do you get into my powder?" Rarity asked.

"Oh goodness, no! I would never." Coco crossed her hands over her heart. "I know how much it means to you and Rainbow Dash."

"If it wasn't you, then who?" Rarity demanded. Rainbow Dash and Coco Pommel could feel her anger trickling from her into the air of the room, and someone was quite liable to have their head bit off if Rarity wasn't given a target to lash out at and soon.

"Fluttershy?" Coco suggested.

"Yes!" Rarity bared her hands like claws and hissed, focusing more on venting her fury than thinking things through. "It was clearly her! That little pink minx – wait, no. She has a copy of the recipe. She can make her own powder. Why would she steal mine?"

"What's this powder?" Scootaloo asked. "And why's it so important?"

The adults of the room all looked to Scootaloo with varying degrees of embarrassment. None of them were going to be the ones to explain it to Scootaloo.

"All you need to know about it, Scootaloo, is that it's something valuable and important to Rarity." Coco Pommel said, handling the situation like a skilled parent. "And if you know anything about it, we would appreciate you coming forward."

Sweetie Belle grabbed Scootaloo's hand, made uneasy by the fact Rainbow Dash was staring at her with a finger on her chin. "Oh, well, we don't know anything about it. Sorry we couldn't help, looks like you have things under control, bye!"

"Rarity," Rainbow ask, "what's Sweetie Belle's bust measurement?"

Rarity looked to Dash, bewildered. "Sweetie Belle's bust – Rainbow Dash, can't you see we are in the midst of an ACTUAL CRISIS HERE – what's that?" Rainbow leaned in and whispered something into Rarity's ear.

Sweetie Belle went for the door, but she heard something behind which confirmed this would be the end of her.

"Sweetie Belle." Rarity said in one of those quiet tones which hid how ready she was to explode. "Would you come here, please?"

Sweetie let go of Scootaloo's hand and went up to Rarity. "Er, yes, sis?"

Rarity nodded her head at Rainbow Dash. Dash left and returned to the room with measuring tape. Rarity used her magic to bring the tape to her hands. She leaned and tossed the tape around Sweetie's back, bringing it to measure Sweetie's bust.

"One … effect … of the powder … is an increase in bust size." Rarity explained, glaring daggers at her sister. "Sweetie Belle, did you get into my powder?"

"Wait." Coco said. "Are we sure she didn't just go through a growth spurt?"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle said, so thankful to Coco Pommel for providing her with a potential out.

"Hmm." Rarity pursed her lips. To the surprise of everyone in the room, Rarity had the gall to grope her own sister, grabbing Sweetie's breast and squeezing it. A fresh stained appeared in Sweetie's shirt, confirming a spurt of milk.

"You ..." Rarity breathed heavily, snarling at her sister.

Earlier, Rainbow Dash and Coco were thinking in a figurative sense when they feared Rarity was going to bite someone's head off. Now, they were concerned Rarity was going to do so to Sweetie Belle in a literal sense.

"Rarity, I … I can explain!"

Rarity drew herself up to full height. "I don't need an explanation. I don't want your explanation. Get out." Rarity turned her back on her sister.

Sweetie Belle was hurt, and lost, and confused. "What?"

"Get out of my house." Rarity repeated, never once turning to Sweetie Belle. She put her hand on her forehead, rubbing her temple. "Go out and have fun with your friends. Go visit Applejack. Go eat yourself into an ice cream coma with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. I don't care. Just get out where I can't see your face."

"Rarity, I was trying to seduce Scootaloo ..."

Rainbow Dash was moved to action. "You were what?"

"Trying … trying to get Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle gestured to Scootaloo in the doorway. Tears appeared in her eyed. "I've been … crushing on her awhile and …I saw Diamond Tiara flirting with her today, so I had do something."

"I'm just gonna … go now." Scootaloo muttered, pointing at the door. No one felt the need to stop her. Her only relevance was in the form of an accessory to Sweetie Belle's crime.

"I don't care, Sweetie Belle. I made that powder for my and Rainbow Dash and anyone else I chose to share with it. And I did not chose to share it with you. You have betrayed my trust, hurt my feelings, and most important, intruded on the privacy of mine and Rainbow Dash's breastfeeding!"

"Ha! See? She admits it!"

After a long period of time in which Rarity refused to turn around and see her sister's face, she was provoked into motion to see Applejack, Twilight, and Inspector Harshwhinny standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in here?" Rarity asked. "I locked the door." Rarity's eyes zoomed on Sweetie Belle, who had a key. "You left the door unlocked!?" Sweetie Belle shirked, answering nothing.

"I'm just gonna go to my room now ..." Sweetie muttered, leaving.

"Sweetie Belle being irresponsible is the least of your worries, ya two-timing varmint!" Applejack said, her grin full of pride and her voice full of cheer.

"Applejack got Harshwhinny and I to come here." Twilight said. "I'm sorry, Rarity, but after I saw Fluttershy nursing … I got suspicious. And we still need to talk about Spike."

"Y'all are gonna go straight to jail, ya hear?" Applejack bragged, walking up to Rarity. "Ah heard ya say It. Twilight heard ya say it. Harshwhinny heard ya say it, and that will be enough to get a conviction on ya!"

"Oh, really?" Rarity responded. "Do you think breastfeeding is a crime, Applejack? Do you think its wrong for me to do something perfectly natural, the way Mother Nature designed for us, even if not in the way she intended?"

"Rarity, we all know what happened the LAST time we found you were breastfeeding Rainbow Dash and how well that turned out. Twilight, Harshwhinny, and Ah will testify against ya, and then you'll get twenty-five to life."

"Do you really think me breastfeeding Rainbow Dash is so horrible? That your words alone are proof?" Rarity asked.

Applejack nodded. "Ah do."

"Mh-hmm." Rarity nodded. "HERE!"

Rarity grabbed Applejack by the waist and threw her down on the dining table, and to the shock of all, Rarity reached at her dress and stripped it off, exposing her breasts. She pinned Applejack down with her magic and forced her breast into Applejack's mouth.

"HERE'S YOUR PROOF!" Rarity shouted, putting her hands on her breasts and pumping, shoving milk down Applejack's throat at so fast a rate it made Applejack choke. "BREASTFEEDING RAINBOW DASH DOESN'T SEEM SO HORRIBLE NOW, DOES IT, YOU TWO-FACED B-"

Everyone in the room knew someone needed to man up and take action.

However, nobody in the room was expecting that someone would be Rainbow Dash, Rarity's loyal love slave, of all people. Rainbow Dash rushed Rarity from behind, wrapping her arms around Rarity's neck and pulling backwards, prying Rarity off Applejack.

"RARITY, WHAT THE PONY HELL?" Dash demanded. "NOT COOL!"

"You!" Rarity hissed, still clawing to reach Applejack with the intent to injure her. "I'll run a bath full of breast milk and then I'll _make you drown in it! _I will stuff your nostrils and lungs with so much milk you'll be lucky to breath poison gas! I'll … I'll ...I ..." Rarity became unable to vocalize her threats, as Rainbow Dash had realized she wasn't going to stop and began to choke her out. "I ..." Rarity grasped at Rainbow Dash's arms. "Rainbow Dash, my love, let me … go." were Rarity's parting words as she succumbed to the loss of air and went limp in Rainbow's arms.

Rarity now contained, Twilight and Coco Pommel rushed to help Applejack to her feet.

"Are you okay, Applejack?" Twilight asked. Applejack coughed and hacked, spitting milk onto the floor. Twilight patted Applejack's back to help her cough the milk out.

Once her mouth was emptied of Rarity's product, Applejack brought her finger to her throat, never more appreciative for air in her life than she was at this moment. "That was awful … she was trying to choke me with her milk ..." Applejack coughed again. "And Ah'd say it's a fair bet she succeeded."

"I know, Applejack, I know. I saw it." Twilight comforted her. "Rainbow Dash?" Twilight noticed Rainbow carrying Rarity's unconscious body up the stairs. "Where are you taking Rarity?"

"To her room." Dash spat.

"Rainbow Dash, you can't just take Rarity to her room! Didn't you see what she did?"

"See what? Oh, you mean just now, don't you? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was _wrong_ for a woman like Rarity to defend herself in her own home from uninvited guests who barged in, got in her face, and said they were gonna take her to jail!"

Twilight's jaw dropped.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I'm not gonna say Rarity was in the right to do what she did … but you three definitely weren't."

* * *

Twilight opened the door for Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Silver Lens.

"We came as soon as we heard." Fluttershy said. "Where is she?"

"Thank you so much." Twilight said. "She's right over here. Why did you bring Silver Lens?"

"Oh, um, well, Silver Lens answer to Princess Cadence, and I thought the Princesses getting here would take too long." Fluttershy answered. Twilight led them to the kitchen, where Applejack was sitting in a chair with a blanket around her, staring off into space.

"Oh, Applejack." Fluttershy whined, rushing over and embracing her. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Ah'm … Ah'm fine." Applejack said, though no one really believed her.

"Poor Applejack." Pinkie said. "When I find that mean old Rarity, I'm gonna – I'm not sure what, but it's gonna be bad!"

"Y'all don't have to do that, Pinkie ..." Applejack muttered. The words trickling down from her mouth came out empty, like they were falling from the side of a clifftop – a clifftop which did not care about the waterfall pouring from its mouth.

Twilight shook her head. "I'm gonna go upstairs. Maybe Rarity will be awake ..."

Twilight went up to the second floor and knocked on the door to the master bedroom. The doorknob jangled, like it was trying to scare her off. Rainbow Dash opened the door, but only enough for one eye to poke out and see Twilight.

"Oh, it's you." Dash said. "Shouldn't you be running and crying to Shining Armor to come arrest the Big Bad Rarity?"

"Rainbow Dash, I just want to talk." Twilight said. "Is Rarity awake?"

"She's getting there." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity's weak and tired voice said. "Who's there?"

"Nobody." Rainbow Dash said. "Nobody's here."

"Rainbow Dash ..." Twilight whined. "Please try to understand why we're all suspicious. Rarity did an exotic dance for Spike today. You can't tell me I'm not allowed to be upset about that."

"I've been with Rarity all day." Rainbow Dash said. "She never did a dance for Spike."

"Well if it wasn't her, then who was it?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Get out of our house."

"Rainbow Dash, please. I need to talk with Rarity."

"Why? So you can go pressure her into losing her cool again? Maybe take pictures of her defending herself and passing it off as an assault? Barge into her room and then make _her_ the villain?"

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, I'm not going to say it again. Get out of our house!" Rainbow Dash slammed the door in her face.

On the other side of the door, Rainbow Dash sat down on the bed. Rarity took in a deep breath and rose up, rubbing her head.

"Oh." Rarity groaned. "Please tell me I didn't do what I remember doing before passing out."

Rainbow Dash patted Rarity's back, doing her best to comfort Rarity. "You did. I'm sorry."

Rarity groaned. "Poor Applejack … she may have been rude, but she didn't deserve that." Rarity rubbed her shoulders. "Or maybe she did. I'm not sure."

"It'll be okay." Rainbow Dash said, even though she wasn't convinced of it herself.

"It's not fair." Rarity complained. "I thought my friends were past this business. Every time I go out, to the store, to the bar, someone makes a poor "joke" at my expense. "Oh, look, there goes Rarity, the milkmaid of Ponyville." "Hey, don't worry, thirsty people, Rarity's here to help you with her breast milk!" IT'S NOT FAIR!" Rarity buried her head into Rainbow Dash's chest as she cried.

"No. No, it's really not."

Rarity sniffed, trying to suck up her tears. "When we left Twilight alone at Shining Armor's altar with the Changeling Queen, she forgave us. When Discord brainwashed us and turned us all against each other, we forgive each other. Pony Hell, we forgave DISCORD HIMSELF! Why can't I be given that same courtesy? Why is it that, because my brainwashing involved a sexual component, I have to put up with mockery and distrust?"

"I don't know." Rainbow Dash stroked her fingers through Rarity's hair. "I don't know." There was a knock on the door. "Dang it, Twilight, I told you to GET OUT!"

"It's Applejack."

"Applejack, huh?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I want to talk. That's all. I just want to talk."

"Talk, huh?"

"Let her in." Rarity said, separating from Rainbow Dash. "I want to talk, too ..." Rainbow Dash was confused why Rarity would be willing to talk to Applejack, but she got up and opened the door.

Applejack stepped into the room, holding her arms around her shoulder.

"Leave us." Rarity instructed Rainbow Dash.

"Are you sure? Okay then ..." Rainbow Dash eased her way out of the room, shutting the down one inch at a time.

"Rarity, Ah -"

"You never really forgave me, did you?" Rarity cut Applejack off. "All those years ago, when we first finished dealing with the Pipe Slime … you've been harboring a grudge all this time, haven't you?"

Applejack swallowed a lump in her throat. "Yes. Yes, Ah have. And it's high-time Ah admit that. Truth be told … that's why Ah wanted to come see ya." Applejack took a seat on the bed, facing away from Rarity. "Ah never really got over it. When Sweetie Belle brought me the bottle, all my old feelings of resentment came back up, Ah guess. Ah started trying to get ya – to catch ya and get you arrested and sent off to jail. Like that would heal me. Like that would fix me."

"Mm-hmm." Rarity nodded.

"That wasn't right." Applejack said. "Sending you to jail would hurt y'all a lot, but it wasn't going to heal me. Ah realize that now. Ah shouldn't have did the things Ah did and said the things Ah said. So, Ah guess what Ah'm trying to get at here, Rarity, is … Ah'm sorry."

Rarity was silent for a few minutes, Applejack too ashamed of herself to look at her. When Rarity spoke, it was not anything Applejack was expecting to hear.

"I'm sorry."

"Uh." Applejack blinked. "Ah know what Ah'm apologizin' for. What in the hay are y'all apologizin' for?"

"Assaulting you." Rarity said. "In the kitchen." She brought her hand to her chest.

"No, no. Y'all were well in your rights to do that."

"Maybe." Rarity said. "But I wouldn't have, if it wasn't for … Applejack, you have no idea what I've been going through. People on the street … they say things. They whisper things to each other, things about me, thinking I can't hear them. But I can and it hurts. It hurts so much. And the only things I have that keep me going are Rainbow Dash and my friends didn't think that about me. And recently, between you and Twilight, that's stopped being the case. So when I found out Sweetie Belle had gotten into my powder, followed up by you barging in … I couldn't take it anymore. I lost it and I snapped, and I took my anger out on you. So for that, I'm sorry."

"Rarity … Ah don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

Without needing to be prompted, Applejack turned around so she and Rarity were facing each other. They crawled across the bed and jumped into the others' arms, resting their heads on the others' shoulder. They both began crying, crying tears soft and sweet and silent.

There was another knock on the door. Neither Rarity or Applejack answered it, too focused on sharing their tears with each other.

The person waiting outside knocked again.

"Come in." Rarity told them, defeated at last. Silver Lens opened the door, inching herself in.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Yes, but that's hardly the first thing that's gone wrong for me today." Rarity gestured for Silver Lens to come closer. "Come on then, out with it. What do you want?"

"To ask you a few questions." Silver Lens said. "A sort of mini psych evaluation, if you will."

"Why would I need a psych evaluation?"

Silver Lens held up her clipboard. "Well, according to your friends, you said to Applejack she would be "lucky to breath poison gas" so you can understand why there might be some … concerns."

"I see."

"Would you be comfortable if I ask Applejack to leave?" Silver Lens asked.

"No." Rarity crossed her arms. "This is my room and I will decide who stays and leaves. Ask your questions."

Silver Lens nodded. "I'll make this brief. Have you ever been diagnosed with mental illness or have any history in your family?"

"No."

"Are you prone to violent outbursts like the one observed on the dining table?"

"No."

"What was your reasoning for attacking Applejack in that manner?"

"I … I wanted to show her she was wrong. I wanted to make her realize breastfeeding Rainbow Dash wasn't as bad as she thought it was."

Silver Lens tapped her pen. "Do you feel like your assault on Applejack was morally justified?"

"No. Dear Celestia, no."

"Would you ..." Silver Lens looked up from her glasses at Rarity. She knew the next question was going to be uncomfortable. "Attack Applejack again?"

"No. Applejack confronted me just on the heels of me learning my sister was getting into … my personal effects, and combining the stress of that with other things I've been dealing with and I … hit my limit to withstand the strain."

"So you would say if it weren't for these circumstances, you would not have attacked Applejack in the manner which you did?"

"Yes. I would say that."

"Okay." Silver Lens wrote down a note. "Thank you. That will be all for now." Silver Lens got up and left the room, walking back downstairs to the others.

"Hello." Silver Lens said to them. "My _preliminary_ assessment is that Rarity isn't dangerous and snapped under duress. I would be willing to volunteer to observe for a period to make a final judgment."

Everyone in the room nodded except for Rainbow Dash and Harshwhinny. Rainbow Dash because she didn't trust anybody in the room as far as she could hurl a dragon, Harshwhinny because …

"Miss Lens, could I talk to you?" Harshwhinny gestured to the foyer.

"Of course." Silver Lens cooperated with Harshwhinny into the other room. "What is it, Inspector?"

"Pardon me for doubting your credentials, Miss Lens, but do you believe Rarity isn't dangerous?"

"Yes. I do. I believe she succumbed to stress and acted differently than she would have if she was in good mental health." Silver Lens adjusted her glasses. "Why?"

"I think Rarity is a danger." Harshwhinny said. "You were not present for Rarity's attack on Applejack. It was violent and vicious, and I believe Rarity is capable of doing it again."

Silver Lens raised her brow. "Now why would you think that?"

Harshwhinny nodded. "Shining Armor sent me into Ponyville to make sure Rarity didn't get out of control again. I read the file and reports. I know what she did. She should be contained."

"I think she just wants to be free." Silver Lens said.

"Silver Lens, are you going to put her well-being above that of the general public?"

"Harshwhinny, are you going to persecute her for a crime she's already been pardoned from?"

Harshwhinny narrowed her eyes at Silver Lens. "This isn't over." Silver Lens watching her, Harshwhinny marched out the door. Silver Lens knew right away she would need to keeping an eye on her.

* * *

The next morning, everyone returned to their homes. After what happened last night, Applejack was in state of mind to lay in bed all day and just sleep until the next day … and possibly the next day. Maybe the next day after that. Possibly the rest of the month, year, maybe her life.

Big Macintosh opened the door to her room. "Applejack?"

Applejack grunted and rolled over. "Wut? Big Brother, y'all know Ah said Ah wasn't up to chores today."

"Eeyup. Ah know." Big Macintosh produced a green bottle, either wine, champagne, or …

"Is that cider?" Applejack asked. "It's not cider season yet ..."

"Nope." Big Macintosh went into the room and handed the bottle to her. Fumbling out from her covers, Applejack saw a pink bow and note attached to it.

""Dear Applejack, Ah bought some apples and made this cider for you. Ah've admired y'all from afar and hope one day Ah can get my courage up to the point where Ah can talk to ya face-to-face." Aww! Well, isn't that sweet. Ah tell ya, Big Brother, after the night Ah, Ah could use a pick-me-up." Refering to her point, Applejack popped the bottle. "Y'all want any?"

"Ah'm good." Big Macintosh said.

"Suit yerself."Applejack raised the bottle up and took a swig. "Mm, tastes different than ours. Must be a different recipe … my belly feels funny all of a sudden."

* * *

Rainbow Dash was not expecting to be summoned to Sweet Apple Acres so soon after what happened last night. She would have thought to given Applejack some breathing room, at least. But no, Apple Bloom knocked on the door to Carousel Boutique and said Applejack needed some help. She'd been vague on how Applejack needed help. She was joined by a groggy Rarity, Coco Pommel, and a worried Fluttershy.

"I hope she's okay after … you know, last night." Fluttershy said, hoping she didn't offend Rainbow Dash too much.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure." Dash nodded, letting Fluttershy knew she had failed in her efforts.

At last, they arrived to Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow Dash took the charge and knocked on the door. "Applejack? Applejack, we're here for you!"

Rarity winced. "Ooh, maybe not the best choice of words, dear."

The door swung open, revealing a fighting mad Applejack. "You!" Applejack pointed at Rarity. "Y'all did this to me, didn't ya? And after Ah thought we had buried the hatchet!"

"Applejack, darling, what you are talking about?"

"Y'all know wut I'm talkin' about!"

"Darling, I honestly have no absolutely no clue."

"Hmph." Applejack clutched at her chest. "Excuse me for a sec, won't y'all?" Applejack closed the door.

"I don't think she's coming back." Coco Pommel said after they'd been left waiting for more than was socially accepted.

"In that case ..." Rainbow Dash bumped her elbow on the door to open it. They went inside the house, calling for Applejack. "Applejack? Applejack, where are you?"

"In here!" Applejack shouted from the bathroom. Rainbow Dash grabbed the doorknob and turned it. "R.D., Ah hear yer hand on the doorknob! Don't y'all dare come in right now!"

"Why not?"

"She's in the bathroom, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said. "Of course she doesn't want us in."

"Uh, actually, this is the thing I needed y'all's help with it." Applejack said. "But, uh, promise you won't get mad?"

Dash shrugged. "Why would we get mad?"

"Just promise!"

"Applejack, we promise we won't get mad." Fluttershy said. "Please tell us what's wrong."

"Okay … okay." Applejack said. "Come on in, y'all."

As always with her brash nature, Rainbow was first through the door. They had promised not to get mad.

They did no such thing for laughing, as Rainbow Dash fell against the arch of the door and in a fit of hysterics.

"Oh my goodness!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed between her chortles. "You're lactating cider!"

Applejack bit her lip, juggling her exposed breasts over the edge of the bathtub. Golden liquid was pouring down non-stop from her chest into the tub, bubbling up and fizzing as it traveled from her chest to the tub to the drain.

"Ah got come cider someone had been storing for me today." Applejack explained. "Ah drank some of it, and then … this happened! Would y'all quit laughing, Rainbow Dash?"

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash for a minute before kneeling next to the tub. "Applejack, why would you think we would get mad at you for this? It's not your fault you drank the funny cider, is it?"

"No." Applejack admitted. "But after what happened last night, Ah … Ah didn't want y'all to think Ah was a hypocrite, so … anyways, Ah figured Rarity had something to do with. She's got some experience making people make chest fluids."

"As flattering as your opinion of my alchemy skills are, Applejack, I can assure I had no hand in this." Rarity scratched her chin. "Do you still have the bottle? Maybe I can figure something out from it."

"Yeah. It's in my room. Rarity, where are ya goin'? Ah need help here!"

"Rainbow Dash and Coco Pommel will be more than happy to assist you!" Rarity shouted from the other room.

Rainbow Dash snickered. "All right, so … what are we gonna do with you?"

"A way to stop me from making cider would be nice!" Applejack insisted.

"Yeah." Dash nodded. "But we're going to need something to do with you in the meantime while we try to figure that out." Rainbow Dash got a look on her face, grinning Applejack.

"R.D?" Applejack. "Oh no. Y'all better not be thinking wut Ah think yer thinking. "

Dash threw her hands in the air. "Well, I like nursing, I like cider, it's a win-win!"

"Rainbow Dash, allow me to make something clear. You are not puttin' your mouth anywhere near my breasts."

"Fair enough. I wouldn't want to cheat on Rarity anyway. But still," Rainbow observed the cider going down the drain, "It's a waste of an awful lot of cider."

"We're not sellin' it, either!"

"Who said anything about selling it? I was thinking we bottle it, then drink it. Technically, my mouth wouldn't be near your breasts."

"Ummm ..." Fluttershy muttered, looking to Coco Pommel. Coco shrugged. "I don't this is helping, Rainbow Dash."

"Say." Rainbow Dash said. "Is it soft cider or hard cider?"

Applejack grunted at Rainbow Dash's frustrating lack of focus on the issue at hand.

[hr] ()

Rarity was walking through the street, holding the bottle up to her nose. Who would have the resources, ingenuity, and malice to come up with something such as the bottle of cider-producing cider she was holding now?

With the bottle in front of her face, Rarity didn't notice herself crossing paths with someone in front of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, darling."

"It's okay." Diamond Tiara said, rubbing her head. "I wasn't watching where I was going ..."

Rarity became concerned. Diamond Tiara, the brattiest of spoiled brats, was being apologetic and modest. "Diamond Tiara, are you feeling all right?"

"No." Diamond Tiara groaned. "Daddy's hanging out with this new lady in his life and I don't like her."

"Oh, dear. That must be frustrating for you." Rarity empathized with her. She hadn't experienced it herself, but someone important to her getting attached to someone she loathed … she imagined she would be less than happy. "Who's the lucky lady?"

On her way back from the store to Filthy Rich's house, Suri was humming to herself, carrying groceries bags on her arms. She was going to get Filthy to adore her soon.

"Suri, put the groceries down."

Suri whirled around and somehow was not at all surprised to see Rarity a few feet from her. "Oh, hello, doll. Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

Rarity glared at her. She held up the bottle of cider. "How did you make it?"

"Pardon?"

"How did you make this cider?" Rarity tilted the bottle, pouring cider onto the grass. "Someone sent this bottle to my friend, Applejack, and it caused her to produce cider from her chest. When Diamond Tiara told me you were in town, I knew right away it had to be you. How did you make it?"

"Doll, I have no idea what you're talking about." Suri insisted.

Rarity chuckled. "That's funny. I don't believe you. Perhaps because you're a liar and a cheat?"

"Hmm. If you say so."

"I won't let you get away with doing this to Applejack." Rarity snarled. She marched towards Suri, head poised, shoulders hunched in an attack position. Rarity raised her hand and held Suri's shoulders with her magic. With Suri restrained, Rarity grabbed Suri's chin and tilted it up. She put the cider to bottle to her lips and forced Suri to drink it a few gulps.

"Let's see how you like it." Rarity released her grip on Suri. She raised the cider bottle over her head and tossed to the ground, shattering it and spraying cider all over the grass.

Suri swallowed hard, gasping for air. She watched Rarity walk away a few steps before deciding to speak. "Rarity?"

Rarity looked back to her. "Yes?"

"Why did you save me from Fleur?" Suri asked. "One minute, you're embarrassing me in front of Fancypants, the next you're saving me, and now you're trying to hurt me again. Why? Why so … inconsistent? Are you bipolar or something?"

Rarity sighed. "Fleur was a special case. You earned no right to be rescued. But I knew what Fleur-de-lis was going to do to you." Rarity put her hand over her heart. "And I couldn't live with myself if I simply allowed Fleur to have her way. As to why I try to hurt you, I see myself in you. All the bad in me. All the things I could be if things had been different for me. Myself after one bad day. I suppose … I suppose I think, in some way, that to hurt you will somehow purge myself of my faults." Rarity continued on her way.

"Uh-huh." Suri nodded, not understanding quite what Rarity meant by her words. Feeling her chest gurgle, Suri looked down. Dropping her groceries, Suri checked her chest to see cider leaking from it.

Rarity meant to take revenge on her for Applejack. Despite her penchant for deceit, Suri had been honest when she said she knew nothing about the cider or how it was made. But Suri saw her chest and knew right away she could use it to her advantage, so she wasn't going to give it much thought.

Picking up her bags and returning back to her original course before Rarity interrupted her, Suri went to Filthy Rich's house. Filthy answered the door for her.

"Rich!" Suri exclaimed, letting herself inside.

"Er, hello, Suri." Filthy said, closing the door. "Listen … Suri, we need to talk."

"Oh?" Suri asked. "About what?"

"About you being here." Filthy said. "About you being in my life. I don't think it's good for Diamond Tiara. I think she doesn't like you."

"Oh, I have a way to fix that." Suri saw the door open and Diamond Tiara returned. "Ah, here she is! My special girl." Suri rubbed Diamond Tiara's hair. Diamond Tiara had no warm reception for her touch.

"I brought a gift for you!" Suri said, pulling a box out from the bag. "A doll from the store – one of their most expensive ones." Suri offered the doll to Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara examined the box for a minute. "Keep it." Diamond Tiara marched past the both of them.

Filtyh Rich grimaced. "Odd … I've never known Diamond Tiara to reject gifts before, especially not expensive ones. In fact, I think this is the first time I've seen her reject a gift ever."

"She'll come around." Suri assured him, dropping her bags. "I have a gift for you too."

"Now, Suri, you know I love my daughter, and if she doesn't approve of you, then I'll have no choice but to ask you to go."

"But Filthy!" Suri whined, taking her dress off and exposing her cider-leaking breasts. "Think about all the things you'll be depriving yourself of. You deserve a good treat."

Filthy Rich backed away as if frightened by Suri's forwardness. Suri moaned and puffed her chest, cider dropping to the floorboards. Filthy's hesitance faded away and he got on his knees to slurp the nectar from Suri's chest.

Watching all of this unfold from a nearby closet was Diamond Tiara, with the door cracked open to see how her father was going to react with Suri. Seeing him succumb, seeing him kneel to her desires, upsetting Diamond Tiara in ways beyond Dher ability to imagine … until now.

Pulling the door shut, Diamond Tiara sunk to the floorboard of the closet. A filthy, dusty place she would, in normal circumstances, consider herself much too good be anywhere near. She wrapped her arms around her legs, pressed her face into her knees, and she cried.

* * *

In the Boutique, Rarity stirred a cup of coffee, a steam trail rising up from the dark liquid. Her stirring was repetitive, mechanical, as if she was only moving the spoon around because her programming was to do so.

Sweetie Belle came down from the stairs, making her way inch-by-inch as if each step would be her last. She peered over the door to see Rarity, motionless, at the table.

Sweetie Belle, grimacing and closing her eyes, made her way into the kitchen. She stopped by the sink, expecting Rarity to call her name and lecture her. When Rarity didn't, she opened her eyes.

"Uh, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Aren't you gonna, you know, get onto me for using your powder?"

Rarity lifted her cup up and drank it with the same robotic mannerism she'd been exhibiting. "No. Not today. Rest assured, it is coming … just not today." Displaying some semblance of free will again, Rarity got up from her seat. "Silver Lens is supposed to come under and put me under "observation" which is just a polite way of saying house arrest. I'm afraid the whole dreadful business has my mind occupied, dear."

Rarity walked to the counter to get some cream while Sweetie Belle exhaled, relaxing. She was home free.

Sweetie Belle progressed on her way to the door. She lay a grasp on the door knob, relieved she had escaped any consequences from her actions last night, for the moment at least.

"Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle was not expecting Rainbow Dash to be in the doorway, with her arms crossed and her mouth worried.

"We … need to talk."

With those four words, Sweetie Belle's heart sank like a stone into the pit of her stomach. Having Rarity say they needed to talk was bad enough, but for Rainbow Dash to say it? Carefree, irresponsible, lack-a-daisy Rainbow Dash? It was a measure of distressing Rarity reserved for her worst days.

And the absolute worst part was Rainbow Dash didn't even appear to be angry, more … concerned.

Removing her hands from the door, Sweetie Belle gulped. "Okay. What do we need to talk about?"

"You said you had a crush on Scootaloo last night." Rainbow Dash said.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "I did. I do."

"You know I care about Scootaloo. Like, a lot." Rainbow Dash continued.

"Yeah?" Come on, Rainbow Dash. Where was it? Where was the violent outburst from Sweetie Belle was expecting?

"So you should also know I don't want you going after her in a way that might hurt both of you." Rainbow Dash said.

Sweetie Belle nodded, trying to soak in Rainbow Dash's words. "Going after her in a way that might … wait, so you're okay with me, uh, how does Rarity put it? Pursuing her?"

Now it was Rainbow's turn to nod. "Of course! I know what's like to be … in love with somebody." She glanced towards the kitchen where Rarity was. "So deeply in love you'd do anything for her. But Scootaloo is your friend. You need to play it safe so you have something to fall back on if it doesn't work out. Getting into Rarity's powder and doing a belly dance for her?" Rainbow Dash made a crisscrossing sweeping gesture. "NOT playing it safe."

"Okay ..." Sweetie Belle shrugged. "What do you think I should do?"

"My advice? Damage control. Make sure Scootaloo's still okay with seeing you as friend after what you did last night. Come on." Rainbow Dash put her hand on Sweetie's shoulder. "I'll help you. Let's go find her." Rainbow Dash opened the door for her, inviting her and communicating to Sweetie Belle a sense of "_It's all going to be okay._"

They didn't need to travel far to find Scootaloo, sitting on a bench a few blocks away. She was quite receptive to Sweetie and Rainbow Dash, waving them over. "Hi guys!" With Dash's assurance, Sweetie Belle and her sat on either side of Scootaloo.

"Boy, last night sure was weird, huh?" Scootaloo asked, causing Sweetie Belle to feel guilt.

"Yeah. Yeah!" Sweetie Belle agreed. Perhaps agreeing too much for Scootaloo's sake.

_Play it cool._ Rainbow Dash mouthed to Sweetie Belle.

"I guess you got a bit of all the craziness Rarity was going through, huh?" Scootaloo asked, offending Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle clenched her fist, ready to defend Rarity, but Rainbow Dash waved her hands around, signaling for not to do it. Rainbow nodded her head furiously, communicating to Sweetie Belle to just agree for now. Scootaloo heard the whoosh of waving arms and turned around. Rainbow Dash was quicker than Scootaloo and returned to a normal pose before Scootaloo could see anything out of the ordinary.

"Uh, yeah. I was." Sweetie said.

"Say, did she ever get all of that worked out?" Scootaloo asked.

"Umm ..." Whatever answer Sweetie Belle was prepared to give, whatever lie Rainbow Dash was going to guide her into saying, was cut sort by the arrival of Diamond Tiara carrying two ice cream cones, one chocolate, one vanilla.

Diamond Tiara, maintaining a nervous smile, approached the bench.

Sweetie Belle crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

Diamond gave a nervous chuckle to match her smile. "I, um, wanted to give Scootaloo some ice cream. I didn't know what flavor she liked, so I just got vanilla. I … didn't know you two were going to be here, or I would have got one for each of you."

"Really?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Who are you and what have you done with Diamond Tiara?"

"I am Diamond Tiara." Diamond Tiara insisted, offering Scootaloo the chocolate cone. "Consider this a peace offering." Scootaloo took it. Giving Diamond Tiara a suspicious look, she was about to lick it when her tongue stopped short.

"This doesn't have like, any worms or something in it?" Scootaloo asked. "Or something that will turn me into a mean girl like you?"

"No, no! Nothing like that."

Sweetie Belle, her anger roused, stood up from the bench. "All right, you woman-stealer! I've had enough of you getting your grubby rich hands all over MY Scootaloo!" She slapped Diamond Tiara's hand, sending the ice cream flying into Diamond Tiara's dress and knocking her to the dirt.

"Hey!" Scootaloo got up. "Not cool, Sweetie Belle! And what do you mean, "Your Scootaloo?""

Sweetie Belle, hearing her mistake, covered her hands over her mouth.

"Too soon to be making a that kind of claim, girl." Rainbow Dash scolding was firm but fair.

Breaking down under Scootaloo's angry glare, Sweetie Belle took her hands off her mouth and did her best to explain. "Well, Scootaloo, I, I mean, she-"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity arrived on the scene, wearing a purple scarf. She raised a brow at Rainbow Dash. "I take my eyes off the two of you for one minute and I find you're throwing ice cream against random girls!"

"No, Rarity, it wasn't like that!" Sweetie Belle insisted, though in truth, she was glad Rarity's arrival saved her from explaining herself to Scootaloo.

"Oh? Pray tell, Sweetie Belle, what was it like?" Rarity bent down, taking off her scarf and sacrificing it to use as a towel for Diamond Tiara's dress as she helped Diamond Tiara to her feet. "There, there, darling. Don't cry now, the worst is over now."

"No it's not!" Diamond Tiara screeched, pushing Rarity away once she was on her two feet. She was crying so much her mascara was running down her cheeks. "I just … I was only trying to flirt with Scootaloo because she was nice to me." Diamond Tiara crossed her arms and turned her away her head, trying to do her usual snubbing of her inferiors, but the effect didn't come through the way it was intended. "She helped me out of mud, and since she was nice, I thought … I thought she could be my safe house."

"Your safe house?" Rarity asked. Everyone else was also intrigued. "Whatever do you mean, darling?"

"I mean, my house is going to be ruined!" Diamond Tiara wailed, stomping her feet into the dirt. "Daddy's says he loves me more than her, but I saw him with her! I saw get on his knees. He says he'll choose me over her, but I know what kind of things a woman can do!"

Rarity looked at Sweetie Belle expecting her to know. "What woman?"

"Suri." Diamond Tiara answered. "Suri Polomare – Suri – my _mother!_" Diamond stomped her foot into the ground. "She left before I was born, and now that's she back, she thinks she can just waltz like it's her house, and it isn't! It's my house! IT'S DADDY'S HOUSE! But she thinks she's just so great because she's back now and pour cider out of her chest ..."

"Cider?" Rarity bit her fingernails.

"Isn't that what happened to Applejack?" Rainbow Dash said.

"A moment, please." Rarity grabbed Rainbow by the shoulders and dragged her some distance the teenagers couldn't hear them. "Rainbow Dash, do you know what I've done?"

"Uh ..." Dash thought about it. "No. What?"

"Diamond Tiara told me earlier about Suri being here in Ponyville, but she left out the fact Suri was her mother. I thought Suri did it to Applejack to take revenge on me, especially after last night. I … I took the bottle of cider and made Suri drink some it before smashing it. But the way Diamond Tiara speaks, it seems Suri was telling the truth when she said she didn't know. Do you know what this means?" Rarity grabbed Rainbow Dash by the shoulders. "With Suri using the cider to seduce Filthy, this means I've contributed to Diamond Tiara's misery! Oh, what have I done?"

Rarity brought Rainbow Dash back over to the teens. Now understanding her plight, Scootaloo patted Diamond Tiara's shoulders while Sweetie Belle worked on cleaning the ice cream off.

"Diamond Tiara." Rarity said in one of her more authoritative tones. "I regret to inform you that I may have played a part in Suri seducing your father. But rest assured, I will not rest until I've righted this wrong. And found out who made this special cider." She added, whispering to Rainbow Dash.

Diamond Tiara sniveled, her face wet with tears. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it."

"Oh, thank you!" Diamond Tiara leaped up and hugged Rarity, which did not please Sweetie Belle. Giving her sister a sharp look, Rarity looked down at the crying Diamond Tiara and embraced her, resting her chin on Diamond Tiara's head.

* * *

In the library, Twilight Sparkle was resting her elbow on her desk, a series of vials bubbling in front of her. She wasn't making actual scientific experimentation. She knew what the chemicals did when mixed with each other. She was trying to give herself a distraction from the events of last night.

Twilight's focus went from her vials to her door as it opened.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed, surprised Celestia would visit her at this time. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard you've had a stressful couple of days." Celestia said, strutting towards her. Twilight didn't notice all the signs of a planned seduction Celestia was showing. Her top was cut lower, she was strutting, and her voice was low and quiet. "I thought I'd come and help you ease your mind."

"Oh, thank you so much. Let me tell you, after the week I've been having, I could really use a break." Twilight moved back to her vials. "Just let me turn these off and I'll be right with you ..."

"Twilight Sparkle, you mention you had a dream once, involving me, recently, did you not?"

"Yes." Twilight answered with uncertainty as she pour a neutralizing agent into her vial. "Why?" She turned and her eyes widened.

Celestia had pulled her dress down to one side, exposing her massive breast, milk running down it like a leaking faucet. "I'm here to make your dreams come true."

"Um." Twilight stammered. "Princess Celestia, I'm not sure-"

"Oh, pish-posh. It'll be fine!" Princess Celestia emphasized her statement by taking one hand and squeezing her breast, shooting a stream of milk out which hit Twilight in the face.

"Princess, I really don't think -"

Princess Celestia squeezed again, spraying Twilight again.

Twilight smacked her lips, almost tempted by the sweet taste of milk on her lips. "Princess Celestia, I'm really not sure I'm comfortable with you doing this!"

Princess Celestia sighed. How many times of getting hit by milk did it take before a student gave into their base desires for their teacher? Spraying Twilight again, Celestia was pleased to learn the answer was "three," as Twilight stood, awestruck, milk leaking from her open mouth.

Hesitating, but giving in, Twilight approached Celestia and leaned forward to put her mouth on Celestia's breast. With Celestia's height on her, Twilight didn't need to lean far. She admired Celestia's colossal, titanic breast before connecting. It was so huge. It was bigger than Rarity's impressive bust. Twilight would go so far as to say Celestia's one breast was bigger than both of Rarity's put together and then some.

Twilight suckled, feeling so naughty and filthy for doing this to her mentor, but too seduced by the sweet milk for her higher morals to prevail. It was so sweet … so sweet … sweet …

"Mmm ..." Twilight moaned. Her mind was too foggy to think and realize the milk was making her mind dazed and cloudier.

"Yes." Celestia purred, running her hand up and down Twilight's back, searching for the portion of the dress she could remove to allow her access to Twilight's body. "Good girl. Good, good girl … Twilight Sparkle, tell me more about your dream. The one involving me?"

Unable to resist drinking the milk, but also unable to resist her mentor's instruction, Twilight popped her mouth off. "You and Cadence … you came to me, and you both … fed me with your … delicious milk." Twilight rubbed her head against Celestia's breast.

Celestia's head tilted up. "Cadence and us both, you say?" Celestia cupped Twilight's cheek and lifted her head up. "Wait right here." Before leaving, Celestia dipped her finger into the milk, then swiped the tip of her finger across Twilight's lips, eliciting giggles from Twilight. "I'll be right back."

Celestia left through the front door. It wasn't long until she returned with Cadence, who looked a bit uneasy about the situation.

"Cadence!" Twilight shouted, her voice slurred as though drunk. "You're here!"

Cadence responded with nervous laughter. "Why, yes, yes I am."

Celestia appeared frustration with Cadence's uneasiness, slapping her across the head. "Come on. Go to her." At Celestia's urging, they both went to Twilight. They pressed into each other, Celestia's right breast rolling up against Cadence's left. They pushed forward, pressing both breasts into Twilight's mouth and proceeding to squirt and feed her. Twilight giggled and moaned and jerk, overwhelmed with pleasure from drinking both Cadence's and Celestia's milk at the same time. As they continued, Cadence's uneasiness let down and she got a malicious smirk as she came to enjoy how much power their milk had on Twilight.

Twilight took her mouth off, stopping for breath. "Don't -" She hiccuped. "Remember, kids, don't do drugs! Not unless they're white, creamy, and _pouring out from your favorite Princesses' breasts_, ha-ha!" Even if she could do it without overdosing, Twilight knew snorting up two-thousand pounds of refined cocaine wouldn't be able to get her as high as she was.

"Aww." Cadence cooed. "She's such a good girl! We should reward her some more."

"Yes." Celestia answered, walking around and placing herself behind Twilight. "Yes, we should." Celestia grabbed Twilight's head and forced her down, but only so she could get easy access to placing her soft and heavy breasts on Twilight's head. Celestia drummed her breasts and pushed them down, making sure Twilight's scalp was snug within them. Cadence, grinning, wrapped her hands around Twilight's arms and stuffed her breasts under Celestia's and into Twilight's face, smothering her.

From chin to scalp, Twilight's head was one-hundred percent covered by royal breasts, the squishy organs rolling and spilling as necessary to accommodate the space of both Twilight's head and the others' chests.

Milk poured from both their breasts. The milk from Cadence poured onto Twilight's shoulders, while Celestia's milk poured down Cadence's breasts before dripping into Twilight's face. Twilight continued to twitch and moan, unable to bear so much raw sex appeal. Twilight would be appreciative of anyone who could explain to her how she could have so much breast and breast milk smothering her face and not be overwhelmed.

Cadence laughed and raised her hands up, grabbing and squeezing her breasts to cover Twilight with more milk. If they didn't stop soon, poor Twilight was going to suffocate from breast inhalation, if she didn't drown from milk consumption first.

"Stop, stop." Celestia instructed. Cadence separated, her mad grin spreading as she looked over Twilight's dazed and hypnotized expression.

"Oh, what's the matter, Twilight?" Cadence teased, leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees, squeezing her breasts together with the length of her arms. "Is it too much milk for you?"

"Yesh." Twilight answered, slurred. "Yesh, it'sh too much. But it'sh sho good! I want more of it. I need more of it!" Twilight clasped at her face, rubbing the milk in like it was an ointment.

"I can help with that." Celestia said, pulling her dress to expose her other breast. "Lay on the floor, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight Sparkle didn't even think to question this command.

Celestia spread her wings and flew into the air, hovering over Twilight. Bending forward, Celestia's huge breasts hung and swung in the air before she put her hands on t hem to steady them. Moaning with a relieved sigh, Celestia squeezed, pouring a steam of breast milk down on Twilight larger than that of the largest fountain in Canterlot. Poor Twilight was soon covered from head to toe in milk, every single drop bringing unfathomable amounts of pleasure to her the moment it touched her skin.

"Aww, poor Twilight. She just can't handle it." Cadence said, adding to Twilight's pleasured torment by squeezing her breasts and dropping more milk onto Twilight's body.

Twilight panted and gasp under the twin heavy waterfalls of milk falling onto her back. Her entire body was soaked, giving her a reflective sheen, and a huge puddle of milk surrounded her on the floor. When Celestia stopped, Cadence followed. Twilight attempted to get up from the floor, but she screamed and lost her balance, dropping back into the milk puddle.

Celestia and Cadence knew it wasn't the milk making the floor slippery which caused Twilight to lose her grip. It was her inevitable, mind-shattering orgasm.

"Ooooh … I feel sho gooood!" Twilight moaned, trying to get up again.

"Yes." Celestia nodded. She got down on her knees near Twilight. "You should feel good, Twilight. You deserve to feel good, don't you?"

"I guessh ..."

"Of course you do!" Celestia said. "Think about all the good you've done for Equestria. I'd say it's time Equestria gave you a break. After everything you've done, you should never worry about Equestria's safety again! In fact, I'd go so far as to say you don't need to worry about anything ever again. Nothing. Nothing but drinking milk, feeling good, and having orgasms. In fact ..."

Celestia grabbed Twilight's cheeks and lifted her head up. Celestia's fingers pulsed with green energy and her eyes took on the same color. "Why don't you go ahead and having another, right now?"

"Oooh!" Twilight moaned, clutching at her chest and stomach as she was unable to resist Celestia's demand, enjoying another orgasm the moment Celestia told her to.

"Come." Celestia said, her voice taking on an echoing quality. She picked Twilight up and heaved her over her shoulder and used magic to make herself and Cadence (but not Twilight) decent. "We've dallied too long." She and Cadence left the library, where a passerby spotted them.

"What's the matter?" Celestia asked him with aggression. "You've never seen a Princess carry a girl before? Keep walking." Celestia glared at him as he left. She and Cadence went on their way as if nothing was wrong or out-of-place about the sight of them carrying a milk-lodged, milk-drenched Twilight Sparkle until they arrived in the forest.

Once in the forest, sure no one could see them, Celestia snapped her fingers. A green fire consumed her and Cadence, which burned away, revealing Cadence to be Trixie and Princess Celestia to be a tall, attractive, busty figure wearing a black dress with a green tabard, similar to the garb of Princess Celestia – the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis.

"Superbly done, My Lady." Trixie said with a bow, taking off her hat.

"Hmm, wasn't it, though?" Chrysalis said. Disguising herself as Celestia made seducing and enthralling Twilight Sparkle so easy. She learned of Twilight's dream about Celestia from a Guard who overhead the conversation between Twilight and Celestia, explaining why the former was staring at the latter's chest. With this knowledge, using Celestia to charm Twilight was a cinch. She learned about the milk-aspect from a weak mind-reading spell, which was too weak to tell her about Cadence being involved as well.

Chrysalis and Trixie went further into the forest, where Spike, also enthralled, and the Citrus Slime were waiting for them.

"Ah, I remember how delicious feeding on that boy's love was." Chrysalis muttered, observing Spike. She set Twilight down next to him.

"Not that the Great and Powerful Trixie isn't grateful for the chance to dominate Twilight Sparkle mentally and sexually ..." Trixie said. "But why do we need her again?"

"Because, Trixie," Chrysalis said, "the more magic we have on our team, the better. I can't have too many Changelings milling about, or someone's bound to take notice. You recall how difficult summoning the Citrus Slime was with just the two of us – we barely managed it in time to send it after Fancypants. With Twilight Sparkle, the process will be much easier. The book."

With glee, Trixie held the book up. Chrysalis took it from her and began to thumb through its pages.

"Hmm, what devious creature should we add to our army of deviants, next?" Chrysalis wondered. "Ah, this looks promising. _Queen Bee; produces a special type of honey which enthralls once consumed._ Trixie, bring Twilight Sparkle over here."

Trixie dragged Twilight over. Chrysalis grabbed took Twilight's hand. "Everyone, read the incantation." Chrysalis, Trixie, and Twilight under Chrysalis' command spoke in unison, reading the words of the book together with their hands glowing. The pages on the book began to shimmer with a glorious white light, which rose from the book and took the shape of a sphere. The sphere rose in the air, sparkled, and flashed before disappearing under an eardrum-shattering boom.

Chrysalis admired her handiwork. Where the sphere was now floated a woman with elements of a bee. She wore her purple hair in a bun, a skin-tight dress with the pattern of a bee, wings, compound eyes, and a huge stinger hanging off her backside. Her bust was small, but her hips were wide.

"Where am I?" The bee-woman muttered, looking left and right.

"Hmm." Trixie observed. "This one seems to be more of an individual than the Slime."

"No matter." Chrysalis cleared her throat, calling for the bee-woman's attention. "Attention, bee-woman! I am the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis. I have summoned from the pages of this book to serve as my new army." Chrysalis held the book up. "With an army of creatures like you under my command, spreading your respective infections of love and lust across Equestria, my Changelings will have enough amorous feelings to feed on to become all-powerful."

The bee fluttered down to the ground, crossing her arms. "What's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you? Why, you'll get to rule Equestria alongside my other minions!" Chrysalis said.

"Hmm." The bee-woman did not seem convinced.

"Stupid Twilight Sparkle ..." A voice muttered, followed by the crunch of leaves underfoot. "Take my crown away from me … I'll make her sorry she crossed me!" Stepping out from the woods emerged another woman, with fiery inferno hair, a purple shirt, and a blazer jacket. She saw Twilight Sparkle and her eyes narrowed with wolfish fury. "Ah-ha! Now I've got you, Twilight Sparkle!

Chrysalis scoffed, shrugging. "Now what?"

"Who are you?" Trixie demanded the stranger.

"Me? I'm Sunset Shimmer." The blazer-jacketed woman said, pointing to herself. "I've been looking for Twilight Sparkle to get revenge on her for humiliating me. And now you two were nice enough to find her for me." Sunset Shimmer rolled her hands, smirking. "Say, who are you? And … what is this thing?" She gestured to the bee.

"Call me Honeycomb." The bee-woman named herself. She observed Sunset Shimmer. "You're an attractive one ..." She cupped her chin, admiring Sunset's body.

"You say you were humiliated by Twilight Sparkle as well?" Chrysalis asked, stealing over to Sunset Shimmer and wrapping her arm around her. "Say, I was humiliated by her, too, and Trixie as well! Perhaps you would to join this little club of ours?"

"Maybe." Sunset said. "I mean, I like the little slime thing, and you have Twilight Sparkle and her pet brat under your control, so you must be doing something right."

"Excellent!" Chrysalis cheered. "We'll conquer Equestria and do terrible things to Celestia, with me at the helm you three as my minions!"

"Whoa, whoa. Minions?" Sunset Shimmer asked, pushing Chrysalis off. "Sorry, honey, but Sunset Shimmer doesn't play second fiddle to anyone."

Chrysalis pursed her lips. "Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to inform you that I certainly won't be anyone's minion."

"Seems we're at a conundrum, then."

"Yes, it seems so."

Chrysalis and Sunset Shimmer locked gazes. Each of them had the same idea, which was to raise their hands and fire out bursts of green fire at the other. Their spells collided in mid-air, preventing either spell from gaining ground. Charging up power in their fists, they each fired another volley of fire. This collision had a more … explosive effect than the last one, scorching the earth and forest and throwing Chrysalis and Trixie against the trees.

"Well." Trixie coughed, a puff of smoke escaping her soot-covered her face. "At least we're alive and don't have to deal with her anymore." Trixie grabbed Chrysalis' hand and helped her up.

"Wait a minute ..." Chrysalis examined their surroundings. She screamed in rage, seeing they had Spike, and the Slime, but no Twilight Sparkle or Honeycomb.

* * *

"So glad you decided to ditch those losers and come with me, instead." Sunset Shimmer said to Honeycomb, sitting next to her on the forest floor.

"What can I say? You intrigued me." Honeycomb responded. "Espcially with that, mmm, firm body of yours."

"Well, I can't say I'm not attractive." Sunset Shimmer boasted, raising up a glass of cider. "Isn't that right, Twilight Sparkle?"

In front of them, Twilight Sparkle was covering her exposed breasts with her hands, the froth of cider escaping between her fingertips as it poured out of her breasts – the result of Sunset Shimmer's special blend of apples and Poison Joke.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, Mistress ..."

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Affliction"**

**I will come out right now and say this chapter ended up being way, way too big. I mean, the scene where Harshwhinny and Silver Lens have their conversation? Perfect place to end the chapter. The part where Diamond Tiara hides in the closet? Perfect place to end the chapter. Scene where Rarity and Diamond Tiara hug? Sensing a trend yet?**

**But nevertheless, I ended up including the last scenes because I … basically did a thought-dump, where I wrote down all my ideas onto the page, just in a more coherent form than is usually associated with the term. Everything UP TO but NOT including the scene where Chrysalis-Celestia seduces Twilight was paced well, I feel. Yet, I included that part anyway because 1) I already had Chrysalis in the chapter, 2) I wanted to reveal who was REALLY behind the special cider and 3) I've been wanting to introduce Sunset Shimmer and Honeycomb since Chapter 1.**

**I was going to put them into chapter 2, but I felt asking the audience to buy that Sunset Shimmer just HAPPENED to be on a way to Ponyville in a way which lead to her encountering Sunset stretched the suspension of disbelief.**

**I also wanted the chapter length to be longer, as I noticed that Chapter 1 and 2 had lower wordcounts than Chapter 1 and 2 in A Poison Most Intimate. I know wordcount isn't everything, but I felt upset the sequel had less words-per-chapter, because the sequel is supposed to bigger, badder, better! The length was a length I liked in Chapter 3, but now I've overshot the mark in Chapter 4.**

**There's a funny story behind Twilight's dream (mentioned in Chapter 2) and the whole Chrysalis/Trixie/Celestia/Cadence seduction sequence. See, I had this story called _A Poison Most Intimate: What If_ and in it, there was to be a chapter where Twilight Sparkle had a dream where Rarity had managed to infect Celestia and Cadence, and the two Princesses engaged Twilight with their milk as Trixie and Chrysalis do here. I couldn't figure out how to make it work in that story, so I put it in this story instead. Twilight's comment in Chapter 2 is to imply the events of What If still happened, even they weren't depicted.**

**Honeycomb was inspired by a picture I saw of Queen Bee of DC Comics fame.**


End file.
